An unexpected alliance
by AliR
Summary: A few new characters join the quest for Erebor - one from a people that the dwarrow had an ancient alliance with. However, she might cause more trouble than she's worth!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of Tolkien's character's - I only own Aleiki (if she'll let me). I'd appreciate some feedback on this story as I've not felt like writing in a very long time.**

 **An Unexpected Alliance - Chapter 1**

Aleiki was late and unsure whether she would arrive in time to catch the company at Bag End. It was way way past midnight and she was loathe to arrive at such an unsocial hour. Dwarves didn't appear to trust those who arrived in the night. The Lady Dis said she had missed most of the company by two whole days as they had headed out from Ered Luin and its surrounding settlements. She had followed on behind them as soon as dawn broke riding as fast as she could not stopping for anything - food or rest.

News of the quest had taken time to reach them on the storm blown island of Anlashocc. It was miles out from the Grey Havens and the news had come via the ravens. Only the ravens brought them news these days. No-one externally troubled their island in any way. They were almost forgotten by the outside world. Internally was another matter. The near constant stream of demon spawn from the great rift was enough to keep their warriors sharp.

However, this isolation had begun to be a problem. A new generation was needed and for that they intended to use their very old and nearly forgotten allies - the dwarves. Her mother queen had instructed her in detail on their needs in this respect. She had also been instructed on how to remain pure of the corrupting influence of the paternalistic cultures of the mainlanders.

The Lady Dis had appeared shocked at her identity but pleased that the dwarves had allies for once. Lady Dis' female adviser had urged her to send the little nymph after the company as soon as possible and had seemed pleased she had come. At least she hoped that was the case it had been a bit difficult to tell through the beards. Mainlanders were cruel! Fancy making females wear beards. The Lady Dis and the adviser had been most knowledgeable about her kind which was unexpected. Her mother queen had only sent Aleiki to them. Aleiki had feared the dwarrow may be insulted by this but to the Lady Dis she was sent by Mahal himself. The Lady Dis had asked Aleiki to help keep her sons safe. Aleiki had sworn she would try and silently thought to herself that if they were worthy she might try and persuade them to return home with her for a time. They were sons of Durin after all and their seed must be fairly strong!

After following the poorly lit paths of the Shire lands she finally believed she had arrived at her destination. The numerous ponies in the garden of the shire-lander's home implied she had arrived in time to meet up with her soon to be allies. Halflings lived here and Aleiki was interested to see what they looked like. She had only ever met demon spawn and dwarves besides her own people so this would be a first for her.

This trip had already had so many "firsts" since she left the island that she already worried about whether she could hope to prevent bringing any sort of corruption home with her. Her mother queen would not allow her back if she did. She would not worry about it for now. She would carry out the purification rituals she had been instructed in and hope for the best. Her only true purpose was to serve as commanded.

The decision whether to wait until morning or to knock and potentially wake the whole household was a tough one. Her reception at Ered Luin had been interesting to say the least. Their reaction to a lone female arriving at their gates in the middle of the night was laughable. They had assumed there must have been trouble as she was unescorted. The whole of the barracks had been woken and armed before she'd even been allowed to speak a word. She'd been hustled in side and fussed over. No-one had ever fussed over her so much since she was a tiny nymphling.

The speed that a patrol had been put together had been impressive. The concern they showed for her and her supposedly missing escort was endearing. Their assumption that because she was female she was not a threat was scary but could prove useful in future. Life was very different here than on the island. No-one would have opened the gates for her there if she'd arrived unexpectedly and she would only have been let in after the necessary tests had been completed despite whom she appeared to be. They wouldn't risk an entire hive being destroyed for anyone especially one considered as unworthy and unproven as her. It didn't matter who her mother was.

It had been nearly an hour before she had been given the chance to explain her arrival and another hour after that before the Lady Dis had been summoned. The dwarves seemed to like creating a whole drama out of her arrival. They also liked to stare at her a lot but that was ok as they were unusual to her too and she was happy to stare right back at them. They were so different to her people in looks and actions.

The custom of welcome here seemed to be to kiss the hand of the person arriving and each dwarf insisted on doing so. She'd allowed it but rather wished they would act a bit more like her own kin. They also liked to offer their service and name their families. These things were unheard of risks on her island. You never offered service unless you were absolutely positive who you were talking to. The fewer people who knew who you were spawned to the less likely you were to die. You were identified by rune marks and only then if absolutely necessary.

Aleiki decided that a purification ritual would kill the time before dawn. She would meet the dwarrow company then and hopefully prevent any more dramas. After tying her pony to the rope with the other ponies, she sat down on the roof of the Halfling's home above the front door. Searching in her bag for the necessary herbs and finding them, she then lit a small fire. She threw the herbs on the fire and began to chant quietly to herself. The words of the ritual had been drilled into her head upon pain of death or exile. In this instance they calmed her mind of worries and reminded her of home.

Finally the sun made its appearance and Aleiki waited for the dwarves to appear to collect their ponies. She didn't have to wait too long as the door opened and two dwarves exited the premises. They hadn't noticed her sat on the ground above the door and slowly. They walked around to the ponies obviously planning on saddling them up ready for the journey. They were young these dwarves and to her eyes quite delightful. One was blonde and the other dark. They appeared to be making a bet about whether a burglar would join them or not. She licked her lips. Things were looking up. Maybe this quest wouldn't be as painful as she'd initially believed after meeting the dwarves of Ered Luin.

She turned her thoughts back from where they'd drifted off too and studied the two again. She wondered how long it would take them to spot the additional pony. A few minutes only as they worked along the line feeding and saddling the ponies. They were about halfway along when they noticed her. They said nothing but looked at each, frowned and looked at the pony again confused.

It was clearly time to make them aware of her presence and to be her most charming self. She didn't want to frighten them - not really. She raised her head and spoke in a soft, gentle voice, "The pony's name is Clover and I'm sure she'd appreciate some feed if you have any spare" referring to the dappled grey pony in front of the two dwarves.

She was pleased to see that they had good reactions as they spun around to gape at her. Weapons were drawn which gave her slightly more confidence that she wasn't going on a quest with a bunch of idiots. The older blonde one stepped slightly in front of the younger one which surprised her slightly. Maybe they were kin or possibly lovers? She'd study them further before she decided.

However, it was finally show time and time to perform. She smiled widely at the two shocked dwarves and in her most innocent voice spoke again, "Might one of you be Thorin Oakenshield - King under the mountain?" The two dwarves continued to stare at her not saying a word.

"Twas not a trick question. I need to speak with him and I've travelled a long way to do so". The two dwarves continued to stare and she rolled her eyes. Finally the younger of the two - the cute one with the dark hair, dimples and wild looking stubble opened his mouth and yelled, "UNCLE..."

-—-

Dawn was just showing over the horizon and Thorin was sitting finishing his breakfast at the kitchen table in Bag End. Dwalin, Frerin and Balin were there too chatting about their route for the day. The others were packing their few belongings or tidying the smial after their messy party last night. They'd left a contract on the table just in case the hobbit decided to join them. Although it wasn't looking likely and it appeared that the trip there had been a complete waste of time. Gandalf hadn't shown his face yet that morning and already Thorin wasn't in the best of moods.

He hadn't been in the best of moods since the previous day. He'd arrived at Bag End to find his brother Frerin in residence with the rest of the company. Frerin was supposed to be back in Ered Luin ruling in his absence. However, apparently councilor Lork had got a bit too vocal about Frerin marrying his daughter following their recent love affair. The daughter was a widow who had no interest in marrying again and the arrangement between her and Frerin had suited them well but apparently Lork wanted to take advantage to further his own interests. His brother had got so fed up with it that he'd left Dis in charge and decided to join the quest. Now all of the sons of Durin were on the quest and they were risking everything to ensure it was achieved.

The quiet of the early morning was suddenly broken by Kili's voice shouting for him. He sounded...Thorin wasn't sure how he sounded - amazed, disturbed or upset? Kili knew better than yelling at this time of the morning. They didn't want to upset the locals. He looked over at Balin and sighed, "What now? Balin make sure the others are ready to go." He sighed, "Frerin - let's go - apparently our nephew needs our attention". Frerin smirked, "I warned you about taking him along. Everything is just too damned exciting to him".

Thorin and Frerin followed by Dwalin walked out of the big round green front door of Bag End. Initially they couldn't see either of the lads but after turning to where the ponies had been tied the night before they saw them with weapons drawn staring at something they couldn't see. Thorin swore under his breath and drew his blade. Dwalin behind pulled out one of his axes and Frerin pulled out one of his blades. The Shire was supposed to be safe. As they came nearer to the ponies and Fili and Kili they still couldn't see what the problem was. Kili looked back at him, "She asked for you uncle by name". "She? Who's she?" Thorin queried. Fili indicated with his head where he needed to be looking for the cause of the commotion.

There on the top of the Halfling's home above the front door they'd just walked through sat a very young looking and very beautiful creature. Thorin couldn't immediately recognize her race but she was definitely not a hobbit, a dwarf or one of the locals. By his side he heard his brother gasp in surprise. She was taller than a hobbit but shorter than a dwarf. Her hair was a golden color, short and curled around her heart shaped face. Her large eyes were also a golden brown color. She was clearly female and rounded in all of the right places but so slender and delicate that it looked like she'd snap in half if she so much as sneezed. She sat cross-legged on the grass and was smiling at them.

At their arrival she gracefully got to her feet and now it was her outfit that took their breath away. Thorin didn't think he'd ever seen a female dressed so provocatively before. This was not to say she was dressed like the whores he'd occasionally encountered in the towns of men. She was fully clothed from head to foot but in leather armor only a warrior would normally wear. However, they fit her like a second skin and hugged all of the right places enticingly. What was even more surprising was that she was armed to the teeth. Two swords were strapped to her back, along with a bow and the necessary quiver and arrows. She had two long knives strapped to hips and thighs and he could see weapons tucked in her boots too. He was quite sure there were more weapons that he couldn't see!

She tilted her head to the side and smirked as she watched the males give her the once over. She didn't appear at all intimidated by them all staring at her. The creature walked forward with her hands and palms open & facing them to indicate she meant them no harm and that she came in peace. Thorin watched her approaching carefully. He could feel Dwalin and Frerin at his side poised to intervene if trouble arose. However, when the little female was about six feet from him she dropped to one knee and bowed her head to him. She kept her eyes on his feet as she addressed him, "I didn't mean to alarm you. You don't need your weapons. I come in peace. I assume you are his majesty Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror King under the mountain?" He said nothing and she looked up quickly and at her questioning gaze he nodded. She returned to looking at his feet and continued, "My people were once allies of the dwarves of Erebor. We heard too late of the disaster that befell you. I come at my mother queen's request to make recompense and to answer your call for service upon your quest. I am at your service in any way you see fit, your majesty, until the quest to kill Smaug is over".

Thorin stared at the creature before him dumb struck. He turned to Dwalin and Frerin for their opinion. Dwalin looked as mystified as he felt but was never one to keep quiet, "Who are you lass?" They all stared at the female in front of them awaiting an answer. Kili and Fili continued to watch proceedings too and none of them put their weapons away. She didn't respond as they hoped, "Do you accept my service your majesty?" She looked up and very purposefully caught his eyes with hers and then kept his eyes on her when she noticed that their weapons were still out. Thorin, almost mesmerized by the beauty he saw in those eyes almost against his will made a decision and felt compelled to answer; "Yes" Thorin continued to stare into the golden eyes and couldn't seem to stop staring. She responded quickly, breaking eye contact, put her closed fist to her heart, "By the love of my people I Aleiki pledge my love, loyalty and willing heart to the sons of Durin for the length of this quest and no longer". Before any of them could move she prostrated herself on the ground and kissed his feet.

Thorin winced and stepped back. This was not how dwarves made their pledges. He understood that other cultures were different but he'd never hear the end of this when Dwalin and Frerin told the others what had occurred. He put his sword away, knelt down to the girl on the floor and took her hands and helped her to rise. His nephews looked on in silent surprise putting their weapons away too. Thorin had agreed to have a female come on the quest without arguing. Thorin could almost feel Dwalin's smirk from his position behind him, "Now answer me properly who are you?"

The lass looked down again and not at him but answered in a soft voice, "I am Aleiki of Anlashocc - youngest daughter of mother queen and pledged to Thorin Oakenshield and his kin and his kin's kin until Smaug is dead and Erebor is returned to the sons of Durin once more. Command me and I'll obey unless death take me".

Thorin sighed. Aleiki's answer didn't get down to what he wanted to know and he looked around at his kin again. The expression on his brother's face was a sight to behold and caught his attention. He didn't think he'd ever seen Frerin look quite so dumb struck by a female before "Aleiki, look at me". Golden eyes flashed to blue ones. He nearly lost himself again in those eyes but managed to get the question out, "what race are you from and what is Anlashocc?"

However, before she could answer an annoyed voice from behind him spoke, "She's a nymph from the island of Anlashocc off the Gray Havens. Ensure you and your kin use her service wisely dwarf King or you will surely regret it. Nymphs can be nearly as dangerous as dragons if they put their purpose to a task". At these words and not wanting to appear threatening in any way Aleiki fell to her knees again at Thorin's feet submissively "I'm yours to command my King".

Behind them stood Gandalf with Balin and the other dwarves too - all staring at the newcomer, "Did you look her in the eye? Has she pledged you her service?" Thorin nodded nervously. Gandalf sighed, "Under what terms?" Fili piped up at this point, "Her service until Smaug was dead - what's wrong with that?"

Gandalf rubbed his hands over his face, "what did you offer her for her service? She's a nymph and her service will not be free. They don't let their children off that island without a very good reason". Thorin turned to look down at the nymph frowning at her. He'd heard a lot of stories of nymphs and the trouble they could cause. He didn't need those types of distractions on his quest. He felt the need to fend off trouble before it could start. He reached down and gently took Aleiki's hand in his, "Look at me nymph and tell me what you expect in payment. If we succeed there will be gold. Will this be sufficient for you - an equal share in the gold?"

The nymph looked up at him and in a determined yet gentle voice spoke, "No! Unfortunately not! We have no need for gold my King. That isn't what my mother queen wishes for me or my services". She had sworn herself into his service now and couldn't lie to him. She sighed dramatically once again refusing to look any of them in the eye. "My mother queen wishes for seed and a seeding. She'll accept no substitute". They all stared down at the little female at Thorin's feet but it was Kili's innocent aside to his brother that broke the silence, "No problem then. This is the Shire. They should have plenty of plant seeds here or are we talking about an exotic one?"

Aleiki sighed dramatically. The wizard had ruined everything. She had been charming them quite well until Gandalf got involved. She was quite sure she could have got her mother queen's wishes fulfilled easily with minimum fuss if she'd been allowed to get to know them. Mother Queen had always said her innocence and charm would get her all her heart desired if she worked at it. Of course mother queen had lied about that. Aleiki didn't want to be here among the infidel humiliating herself but she knew this was a paternalistic society and the easiest way to get what she needed was to be innocent looking and submissive. She had been prepared to make the most of her time here. The sons of Durin were easy on the eye and could have made the whole experience of being away from home fun to the maximum. Now everything would be difficult and awkward because the dwarves would be on their guard.

Mother Queen wouldn't let her come home without the seed or a seeding. She would have to come up with a new plan. Around her the dwarves were reacting to her payment demand. The King was watching her again with a deep frown on his face. How she wished she could hear his thoughts. Finally, he broke his silence, "We will discuss payment again when we rest tonight. Now we need to get moving ". Thorin once again took her hand and pulled her to her feet, "Aleiki, you will ride in the middle of the company with Dwalin and Nori. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Oin and Gloin take rear guard. Fili and Kili you will scout ahead. Balin, Frerin and Gandalf will ride with me at the front". The company very quickly got back to the task at hand. She quickly mounted her little pony and waited for them to be ready.

As they rode it was very clear to Aleiki that up ahead Thorin, Gandalf and Balin were discussing her even if she couldn't hear the words. They kept looking back towards her as if they had a live demon spawn in their midst. She sat on Clover and tried to look as innocent and harmless as she could. Dwalin and Nori were watching her like hawks. She was not sure what they expected her to do. She had not been asked to disarm or remove her weapons so she was trying to think of that as a bonus. She was seriously trying to look on the bright side of the occasion. However, there was no conversation between her escorts and her and that was a problem. She quickly became bored with worrying about it all and the situation. Mother Queen always said she had the attention span of a gnat.

The Shire was very different from the island. She'd never seen so much greenery in her life and there were butterflies fluttering around everywhere. She reached out and one sat on the top of my fingers. It was so delicate and pretty. She wondered mindlessly if they ate insects here. During her training she'd learned that in some cultures it was taboo. She let the butterfly go despite her hunger. She'd not eaten in days but she knew this was probably not the right time to test the taboos of dwarves.

Aleiki finally got to see what Halflings looked like too. They were even smaller than her with big hairy feet. Later in the day a Halfling joined the company. This she quickly realized was the burglar Thorin's nephews had been betting on earlier. She was not allowed to talk to him. Dwalin and Nori kept themselves between him and her. What did they think she was going to do? Did they seriously think she'd seduce him whilst sitting on a pony? She would just keep quiet and learn as much as she could about them. If she kept it up long enough they might relent a little in her treatment. However, being quiet was so boring and she hoped her guards would crack soon as she knew if they didn't she would.

However, she was in luck as her guard Nori broke the silence, "How did you know where to find us nymph?" Dwalin threw him a sharp glance as the question was asked. Had they not considered this? Aleiki had assumed that would be one of the first questions left for later. This was her opportunity to be friendly, helpful and approachable. She wanted them to talk to her. "My name is Aleiki master." Dwalin snorted at her response but she ignored him and continued, "l asked your kin at Ered Luin of course. They were most helpful. The guards at the gates were very well trained and impressive. I've rarely seen a patrol put together so fast and such concern for my well being". She smirked suggestively, "I very much enjoyed my time there. I should compliment my King on their efficiency".

Now both dwarves stared at her in surprise so she continued. How long would it take to get a rise out of them? "Of course, they don't listen very well ". She frowned slightly as if this really concerned her "But their armor was nice and shiny. Our King would like to know that wouldn't he?" She gave them the most empty headed smile that she could manage without bursting into laughter at their expressions.

She continued, "The differences between our peoples were much in evidence and I learned loads. Nobody back on the island will believe how friendly dwarves are in offering services to me and all that kissing! That was completely unexpected but so welcoming. Although..." She deliberately trailed off and gave them a casual glance to see if they would rise to the bait.

Both dwarves looked slightly pink now. She couldn't believe she'd made them blush. She wondered exactly what they imagined had happened. Dwalin made a choking sound in the back of his throat and asked the inevitable question, "Although what?" She didn't answer for a few seconds, "The kisses were a bit sloppy. Maybe as part of my service I could give you all lessons. I'm sure your lady folk would appreciate it, don't you think? Lady Dis was very kind and l'd like to do something nice for her. Shall I speak to my Lord Thorin?" Dwalin currently was extremely red in the face and let out a rather strangled "No!" She looked to Nori but he was grinning at her and enjoying the expression on Dwalin's face.

Nori smiled at her and patted my arm, "It may be better if you keep quiet for a bit little one. Dwalin here has led a very sheltered life and we don't want him to suffer a seizure". She smirked back at him but as requested didn't speak any more that afternoon. She was starting to get tired anyway. She'd not slept or eaten since departing Ered Luin in her effort to catch up with the company so she just concentrated on staying awake.

They had been travelling for nearly three hours before Thorin started the conversation with Gandalf, Frerin and Balin. He'd been watching their new nymph ally surreptitiously during that time. She'd looked nervous and unsure at first but very quickly began to take note of the surroundings and her nerves were replaced with a look of wonder. A butterfly landed on her fingers and just for a moment her mask seemed to slip and a look of intense hunger spread across her face. However, it was only for a moment before her previous look of wonder returned.

He motioned them nearer and asked, "What do we know of nymphs besides the old fairy tales?" He glanced at them all, "She spoke of an old alliance between dwarves and her kind. Was she lying?"

Balin glanced behind him, "No. She's not lying. It was in your great, great grandfather's time - Nain II the alliance was signed. I think in the later histories the authors were slightly embarrassed that females helped saved us from Orcs as they started referring to them as the warriors of the island instead." He flinched slightly as he continued, "They also mentioned that one of the warriors was given to our King as a sacrifice. Nothing further was mentioned of the sacrifice which always surprised me when I was studying. But coincidentally at the same time your great great grandmother had a very un-dwarven name and appeared out of no-where with no history of her family or clan". Thorin and Frerin looked at Balin in shock. They had never heard even a hint that the line of Durin had some foreign blood in it. They'd always assumed their blood line was completely pure. "There is more. The line of Durin was struggling to continue but at this point in history they suddenly started to produce multiple heirs".

Thorin slowly absorbed this hidden facet of his family history. "What do we know about nymphs and how they live? Why would they insist on obtaining seed and a seeding? I'm assuming that this isn't plant seed as Kili's suggested but l want to make sure I understand exactly what their queen wants?" Thorin blushed slightly. He hadn't been expecting to have such a conversation when he woke up this morning.

Gandalf huffed to himself but spoke, "Nymphs are all female. Their overall ruler is called the mother queen and they live on the island of Anlashocc. I've never had much to do with them before this. I know they previously had a kingdom in southern Gondor but they all moved to their island over 2000 years ago. They need male seed to reproduce and apparently they haven't needed any since Nain's time but they now want some and for that reason you now have a nymph in your service".

Thorin groaned and once again looked at the little nymph behind them. "How can she help us? Look at her! It looks like a stiff breeze would knock her over." Gandalf glared at Thorin, "Stop judging others by their appearance. Her people were and are fierce warriors and they saved Nain's reign and your line. Those weapons of hers aren't just for show. I'd bet you a share in the treasure that she's an expert. Do you really think she could have made it this far from her home without running into any trouble? Really look at her. How long would someone as beautiful as her last here if she couldn't look after herself. There would be too many wishing to take advantage plus she got you to agree to her coming along without any sort of argument. She can be pretty damn persuasive too!"

Frerin chuckled, "He's got you there brother. You didn't put up any fight whatsoever!"

Thorin glared at his brother and looked around to study her again and realized the wizard was right, "At least I managed to string a sentence together. You just put on a fish face".

Frerin's smile faded slightly, "But just look at her brother, she's the most stunning thing I've seen in my life".

Thorin eyed his brother warily now. He knew his brother was a womanizer but the look on Frerin's face wasn't his usual one when he'd found a new skirt to chase.

They continued to chat about the problem but without more information they were going in circles. "We will question her when we make camp about her home, this seeding business and her skills. We need more information". Thorin turned in his saddle and yelled backwards, "Gloin catch the lads up and tell them to go find us a camp site". He turned to Balin and Gandalf "Are the fairy tales true? Can she lie to me if she's sworn her service to me?" They both looked thoughtful at this question. They would surely find out soon.

The company soon caught up with Fili and Kili who had found a campsite on a cliff's edge. They had lit a fire and each company member quickly carried out their chores. Aleiki's pony was taken from her and tied up with others. Quickly there was a stew cooking over the fire thanks to Bombur. Initially Aleiki hadn't known what to do but Dwalin had indicated she should sit in the middle of the camp with her back to the cliff. He sat down next to her. They obviously didn't want her wandering off. But it wasn't a problem as she was so tired and so very hungry. It was easier and more comfortable not to move. She hadn't eaten or slept in over three days and she could feel herself start to doze off. Her head came to rest finally on Dwalin's shoulder. The effort needed to meet the company at Bag End finally catching up with her.

Aleiki woke to hunger pangs, a star strewn sky and a camp lit only by the fire. The sun had set whilst she slept. Dwalin was no longer by her side and now her head rested on Prince Frerin's shoulder. He smiled down at her. She blinked blearily at him as he passed her a bowl of stew to eat. She looked at the food desperately wanting to eat it. She looked up at him through her eye lashes shyly, "Do I have your permission to eat?" Frerin frowned at this but nodded. Aleiki smiled happily and was about to eat her first spoonful of the stew but stopped and clarified, "And this is all for me or are we to share it?"

From her other side Nori now spoke and answered the question, "it's all yours we saved it for you". He smiled at her. Frerin and discretely the whole company watched her in astonishment as she wolfed down the food and then licked the bowl. As she was eating Balin, Gandalf and Thorin sat down on a log in front of her. Dwalin stood behind Thorin. Aleiki frowned suddenly realizing she was surrounded. They better not want her food back! She glanced at Frerin and spoke warily and sulkily her hand going to one of her daggers. It was hard to be happy and smiley when she had just woken up and her stomachs were threatening to dissolve themselves from hunger, "Prince Frerin said the food was all mine and gave me permission to eat it. What have I done wrong my King?"

Frerin swore under his breath when he spotted her going for her knife, jammed his hand down over her hand and pushed the knife back in the sheath. He moved behind her to ensure she didn't try to reach any of her other weapons. He kept his hand over hers.

The company stared silently for a moment at this unexpected reaction. Balin spoke gently to her, "We don't want your food lass. Put the knife away. You won't need it. We just want to ask you some questions". The girl glanced around the group assessing them and slowly pulled her hand out from under Frerin's and grasped the other one in her lap.

Thorin hadn't expected that reaction from the nymph. Suddenly Gandalf's warnings held weight. What life had this girl lived that she'd feel threatened over a bowl of stew. She'd not even been afraid to try and pull a knife as surrounded as she was by males bigger and stronger than her. As he watched the wary look disappeared and the happy friendly face reappeared. How much was that particular face a mask to hide her true feelings and thoughts? Was the happy friendly facade a defence mechanism? This creature never reacted how he expected and that was dangerous for them. They needed to understand her and how she would react in any given situation. For that they needed more information on her, her people and her life.

"Dwalin tells me you've been to Ered Luin and met my sister and she sent you on to Bag End?" Thorin asked her an open question to try to get her to talk.

Aleiki smiled widely, "Yes, the Lady Dis was very kind and gave me directions to the Shire". Before he could ask more Aleiki spoke again glancing at Dwalin now, "Should I mention the kissing now or shall we discuss that later?" She heard a loud snort from Nori's direction but continued to smile as sweetly as she could.

Thorin looked up at Dwalin standing behind him with a frown, "What kissing?" Dwalin winced, ran his hand over his face and opened his mouth to speak but Aleiki beat him to it, "Your guards' kisses were very sloppy and I offered to Dwalin to give them lessons to help them improve when we return. I'm your ally after all and it's my job to help with these things. I'm sure your ladies would appreciate the improvement. No-one enjoys a sloppy kiss, do they?" She looked around smiling at them, silently amused at their expressions of horror. Nori, however, appeared to be having a laughing fit in the background. Nori was fun Aleiki decided. At least one of them got the joke. The others took everything so seriously. Nori could see she was just winding them up.

Gandalf decided it was time to intervene as they were getting nowhere fast. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the nymph. She turned to face him her smile dropping slightly, "Yes wizard?"

"Don't think I can't see what you are doing young lady. We don't want your distractions! We need you to answer our questions. Tell us of the seed your queen requires."

However, Aleiki resisted, "We don't need to talk of that now do we? There's a dragon to kill first. Why discuss boring stuff when there's no need?" Thorin, however, wasn't losing control of the conversation again. He took her food bowl from her, now empty, and placed it on the ground. He swiftly took both of her fore-arms in his and pulled her onto her knees in front of him. "Ow! That hurt my King" glared at Thorin now. "Stop this nymph and answer the question".

"What more is there to say that I haven't said?" She continued to glare at him, "Mother Queen wants seed and a seeding to take place?" Thorin shook her this time. She looked at Thorin in confusion and hurt, "I don't understand why you're angry at me?" She spoke in a sulky voice and looked down and away from them.

Thorin rolled his eyes and glanced at Balin. Balin patted him on the arm and then reached over and took Aleiki's chin in his hand and turned her head to looks to him, "Lass, you've sworn your services to Thorin haven't you?" She nodded huffily. "Then you need to answer his questions to the best of your abilities. He doesn't fully understand what this seed is, what it's for and why you want it. Explain yourself fully and assume nothing". He released her chin and sat back again.

The nymph stared at them in surprise now. Thorin continued to hold her in front of him so she couldn't evade him anymore. It was hard for Aleiki to believe they knew nothing but if they wanted her to treat them like dwarflings she could do that.

Studying her feet she started, "Mother Queen says we need to have a full spawning. All of the old and new queens must spawn". This was the private business of her people but she would explain if she had to. She looked around at their blank looks, rolled her eyes and tried again, "All of the nymph queens need to have babies". She spoke slowly and then suddenly glared at them "You all know where babies come from, don't you or do I have to explain that too?"

Balin smiled this time, "No lass, we understand that bit". She gave him a quick grin in return before continuing, "Naturally, when you make babies the male supplies the seed to kick things off so to speak - do we understand each other now? Mother Queen wants some volunteers to supply the seed. A dozen of you for 6 months would be plenty but we could make do with 3 months if you send more volunteers."

She looked around at the company hopefully, "We'd take the best care of the volunteers too, they'd stay in our safest hives and want for nothing in our care and our queens would make the seeding very pleasurable. I'm sure the volunteers would enjoy the experience..." Her words were starting to flow faster and faster as she watched the expressions of the company but she couldn't quite tell if she was selling the idea to them or not. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity for you and as I said they'd be very safe in our hives and our best warriors would guard them from the moment they landed until they departed"

Many of the company had started to grin and say they were sure there would be volunteers. Bofur piped up from the back, "Sounds like a fair and reasonable deal to me. I can't see a flaw?" They all turned and stared at him, "What? You were all thinking it!" Aleiki beamed happily at him but was forced to return her attention to Thorin by him squeezing her hands.

"What aren't you telling us? Why would they need guards or to be in a hive?" Thorin had noticed the emphasis on the safety of the volunteers. Aleiki sighed again, "There is no need for concern. We've been protecting you mainlanders from the dangers of our island for centuries." She looked around them expecting to see their appreciation on their faces but instead there were blank faces again. By the rift were these people really so stupid and ignorant? "By the strength of our warriors, are your lands kept safe. We can easily protect a few males for a few months".

Her attention was once again drawn back to Thorin as he squeezed her wrists painfully, "Stop doing that. It's mean!" Balin grabbed her chin again, "You are trying his patience again nymph! Explain yourself"

She glared at Balin and Thorin both, "I can't believe the level of ignorance of you mainlanders. Didn't anyone educate you about the world?" She glanced up at Gandalf, "Is that what the Istari do now? Keep everyone ignorant." She huffed to herself again, "My people would keep you safe from the demon spawn that come out of the great rift on the island". She spoke slowly, carefully enunciating each word, "No harm would befall your kin under our warrior's care. No guest has ever been harmed on our island whilst under our care. Our warriors would fall upon their swords if that would keep you safe". She looked Thorin straight in the eye, "I swear on my life's blood your males would not be hurt. The demon spawn infestation is well managed. They will not spawn freely again for another century. We will spawn as soon as your volunteers come. Our new generation will be grown and trained by then if you help us."

Thorin let her go and sat back in absolute horror, "There are demon spawn on your island?" Before he could say anything else Aleiki rose from sitting on her haunches and rose to her knees between his legs. She caught his face between her hands, "Do not fear my King" and gently pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear, "No harm would come to your kin, we would hoard them as as a dragon hoards its gold. Our future depends on you helping us. Please trust me." She gently stroked his face and then carefully pulled back as the wizard cleared his throat.

"Aleiki is there anything else we need to know about the seeding?" Balin asked, "Thorin will be angry if you bring up anything later about your payment which we've not discussed now". He glanced at Thorin and Thorin nodded back both turning to her.

"One small minor item to be considered" Aleiki spoke up after watching their faces and realizing how serious they were, "Under the terms of our treaty contract my people will provide ambassadors for Erebor..." She stopped as if she wasn't sure of their reaction to her next statement and in a rush of words she finished, "You or one of the heirs of Durin...", Frerin, Fili and Kili's head popped up at being mentioned, "Will seed me so I can spawn them. I will make it easy for whoever is assigned the task. I have all the necessary knowledge and I'm sure we could have it all done and dusted in 5 minutes flat. It would not be a time consuming trial for you."

She fell silent and waited for their reaction. It was Nori sniggering that broke the amazed silence amongst the company, "You'd only need five minutes! Maybe with Fili and Kili..." Dori smacked his brother on the back of the head and he stopped talking. The next few minutes broke into chaos as insults flew from Thorin's nephews in Nori's direction.

"Go and rest Aleiki", Thorin spoke in a pained voice, "I will consider your request but you should know that if I seed you..." He rolled his eyes at the term and cast a smirking glance around his company, "It will take much longer than five minutes". He glared around at the whole company with that statement before the company broke up seeking their bed rolls.

"Are you sure brother, its been a long time since your sword saw any of that type of action." Frerin grinned at him before heading off.

Aleiki was confused about Thorin's reaction but glad to be free from the interrogation so she grabbed her blanket and covered herself up in the spot previously assigned to her. In minutes she was asleep again.

Thorin left her proximity and indicated for the others to join him. He watched her from a distance not sure what to think of all the revelations he'd just heard. Aleiki's world was clearly completely different from his own. Was it possible to fit her into his company or should he send her back to Dis for safekeeping. She was clearly as confused by him as they were by her. Cultural misunderstandings were flying everywhere. For now she was safely asleep between his nephews who were watching her with curiosity. He'd already discussed the nymph with them and how to act appropriately with her. Thorin had also stated that they were not to lay a hand on her. He'd tasked them with keeping an eye on her. He probably was going to need to talk to Frerin too but it could wait until morning.

He called Balin, Frerin, Dwalin, Gloin and Gandalf away from the main group to discuss the situation. "So what do we think of what we've learned?" Thorin looked at Gandalf in particular, "Did you know there were demon spawn on that island?"

"No! No-one but the nymphs seemed to be aware of that. If they ever get off that island the Shire, the Gray Havens and Ered Luin would be at catastrophic risk. The elves need to be warned for when they sail west. The potential danger makes getting rid of Smaug seem easy".

Gloin spoke up now, "But the nymph queen feels she's got the situation under control for at least another 100 years. We've got time to fix the problem and if we help them with this..." he winced slightly at the word, "spawning business we might not have to worry at all".

"With the new information Aleiki provided, their request doesn't appear unreasonable and could hardly be considered a chore if Aleiki's kin all look like her" Balin pointed out. "They've not asked for any of us to risk our lives fighting. In the towns of the south men would pay good money for what those volunteers would be getting for free". My suggestion would be we supply the volunteers, the best and the brightest, so that we have the opportunity to learn as much as we can about the nymphs and the demon spawn both".

Thorin thought about this quietly, "I agree but if anything happens on this quest - Gandalf needs to make sure someone else steps in to help them if we can't".

Gandalf nodded, "and what will you do about her other request? Do you want her spawning little ambassadors for you?" Thorin's companions smirked at this.

Thorin turned to Balin, "Do you think the copies of the treaty are in the library at Erebor still? I'd prefer to read it first before I agree to anything". He sighed in frustration, "We need to consider the implications to the succession carefully before agreeing to anything. One thing she's definitely got right is that there is a lot to do before any of this becomes an issue so I propose we sleep on it for now and see what happens".

With that the small group broke up and headed to their bed rolls for the night. Gloin remained on first watch keeping a close eye on the campsite.

The night passed without any major incidents although orcs were heard in the far distance. The story of the battle of Anulzibar was recounted and Bilbo learned more about their leader. Aleiki, still exhausted, slept through it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**An unexpected alliance - Chapter 2**

The next morning Aleiki had new guards. The two youngsters Fili and Kili gave her breakfast and brought her pony to her without a word being said. Aleiki was surprised that the Dwarf King was letting her anywhere near them but she kept those thoughts to herself and just smiled her thanks at them. It wasn't until they'd been travelling for a few hours that the questions started.

"Why is your hair so short" was the first one from Kili. "Don't be rude Kili." Fili admonished him. However, Aleiki just smiled at both of them and questioned, "Why is yours so long?"

"I asked first" Kili came back with.

Aleiki laughed, "That you did. I will explain" she spoke gently and looked Kili in the eyes with a wide smile. This is what she wanted interaction and curiosity. "The favorite attack method of Demon Spawn is to grab you by your hair, pull you to the ceilings of their caves and to gut you from stem to stern. Then they suck out your innards as food and feed the remains to their young". She smiled at them sadly, "You Dwarrow would be a walking, talking smorgasbord of food for them. You wouldn't last five minutes. It's much safer for warriors to have short hair". Fili and Kili were staring at her in horror.

"And you have fought demon spawn nymph?" The question coming from Dwalin riding beside Frerin behind them who had listened carefully to Aleiki's explanation.

Aleiki turned in her saddle and graced him with another gentle smile, "Of course, Master Dwalin. I am warrior born. My kin and I were born to protect the hives and we die to do so" She grimaced slightly and the smile disappeared, "I have seen many of my sisters killed in such a way but those are our ways. Warrior born protect the hives. There is no other way for us to continue. None of my warrior sisters would wish to be dishonored and to die in their bed".

Fili interrupted the conversation with another question, "How many years have you been fighting them?" He asked with concern. Aleiki looked so young to him.

"Five years ago I was deemed worthy enough to defend Mother Queen's hive." Aleiki smiled proudly, "I was one of the youngest recently to be allowed the honor but Mother Queen said I needed the experience if I was to come here on my own. My mother is most wise".

"And how old are you? You look younger than Kili and uncle almost didn't let him come". Fili persisted with the questions now.

"I'm quite old enough thank you. You should not be concerned for me - I'm twenty!" Aleiki stated simply. This statement stopped the whole column of ponies in their tracks. Thorin who had been listening to the conversation nearly choked and turned his pony to stare at the girl. She stopped laughing quickly and looked around at their shocked faces, "What?"

Even Gandalf was surprised and the dwarves seemed to have lost the power of speech. Kili looked like he was going to swallow his own tongue, "But..but...you are just a baby. How could they let you fight?"

Aleiki stared around them in surprise, "I'm not a baby. I'm fully functioning. I'm an adult. I can spawn! In the past when we first landed on Anlashocc we had to send out nymphlings to fight but I'm twenty. I have the memories and I know how to fight and kill well enough. Have no fear for me dwarrow masters".

Gandalf interrupted, "I thought your kind lived 200 to 300 years? Why would you send out such young ones to fight?"

This time Aleiki glared, "You know nothing Wizard! Those who live in the hives last that long especially the Queens. Mother Queens can last up to 1000 years if they are lucky. My mother queen is over 800 years old". She sighed, "Warrior born used to last 200 to 300 years when we lived in Southern Gondor but after we were exiled to the island our lives became harder due to the nature of the threat to us. She looked around at the horrified faces of the dwarves and the hobbit and spoke adamantly, "It's an honor to serve the hive and die in its defence".

Gandalf however wanted to know more, "so how long can you expect to live now nymph?'"

Aleiki frowned at him not wanting to discuss this and sighed "Most warrior born do not see their 30th year." She stared back at the faces staring at her. She wasn't quite sure what emotions they were displaying. Sometimes with the beards in the way it was difficult to tell so Aleiki smiled widely at them, "I repeat myself - it is an honor to live and die in service to the hive and Mother Queen. If I die it ensures I will be remembered, my sisters live on and who can ask for more. Now shouldn't we continue on? I thought we had a dragon to fight!" At this Aleiki pushed her pony forward past them and continued down the trail. Fili and Kili hurried to get their ponies moving and following her.

Fili and Kili managed to keep silent and think on what they had learnt for another 15 minutes before the questions started again. "What do demon spawn look like?" Kili asked quietly.

Aleiki grinned up at him, "Damned ugly! Orc are pretty in comparison" Kili rolled his eyes at that so Aleiki continued, "Currently they are about 8 feet tall with pale hairless wrinkled skin, no eyes, a big mouth with long pointed teeth, 5 inch claws on hands and feet and web slingers to allow them to climb walls and ceilings with ease".

"What do you mean currently?" Fili asked this time.

"They change with each spawning. In the past they've taken many forms. They adapt and change their tactics constantly. We have to adapt with them. Luckily they do not have the memories as we do so they can be very stupid".

Kili glanced across at her, "You mentioned the memories before what did you mean?"

Aleiki frowned at him, studied his face and quickly came to a realization about the dwarves, "You don't have the memories of your kin do you? You can't remember your history as it you were there?" She glanced between the two of them, "That is sad for you". She reached out and patted Kili's face. "I know how to fight from the memories of my kin. My muscles just need to be reminded of the moves to make. I know of our triumphs from the memories passed down to me by Mother Queen as I also know of every tragedy as if I was there" She stopped talking and thought of the topic at hand.

There were advantages but also major disadvantages. The dwarves barely remembered the treaty contract which she remembered being signed. A high-point in her memory. However, they also didn't remember the slaughter that followed as they fought the orcs before returning home. If she allowed herself she could remember the blood hitting her face and her kin falling in defence of the dwarrow. She pushed the memories away not wanting to remember it now.

Fili spoke now, "How far back can you remember?" he asked curiously.

"I can only remember what Mother Queen remembers and she only remembers as far back as the final days in Gondor. Many memories were lost when we came to the island but I will speak no further on that subject. Those memories are painful for us"

Fili and Kili glanced at each other and dropped the topic. They rode in silence for a little longer.

Hours passed and this time Aleiki broke the silence and decided to see how easy it would be to wind up these younger males compared with Dwalin. Nori was just in front of them and she was sure he would stop her if she really started to break any of the dwarrow's taboos.

She glanced at them from under her lashes, "May I ask you two some questions now?" She noted that Thorin and Dwalin's ears had perked up this. They didn't want the lads telling secrets.

"Of course you may" Fili smiled charmingly, "What would you like to know?"

"Do you want to make love to me?" Aleiki smiled back at him with a deceptively innocent expression on her face turning her head to the side. Mother Queen had emphasized not to call it 'sex' as she was not to make the dwarves feel used.

"What..." Fili's face dropped at the unexpected nature of the question. A blush came to his cheeks quickly.

"It's a simple question. Do you find me attractive? Do you want to touch me?" Fili was bright red now and was looking at her in extreme embarrassment.

Aleiki turned to Kili, "How about you? Do I make you hot? Does your seeder stir at the sight of me?" Actually Kili was looking at her as if he wanted to curl up and die.

Nori's voice flowed back to her, "Nymph - leave the lads alone. Dwarves discuss such things in private."

She raised her voice, "Thanks Nori. Although why you all get embarrassed about such natural things is beyond me." Aleiki nudged her pony forward to Nori and asked in a loud whisper, "Are they embarrassed because they are virgins, males or because they are dwarrow?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "You are being a very naughty nymph!" He grinned back at her, wagging his finger in front of her nose.

Now she laughed, "Isn't that what you expect of me? Why are you all so embarrassed about sex? SEX...SEX...SEX" She glanced around the company and they cringed every time she said the word.

Thorin decided it was time to intervene before his whole company started to collapse in a fit of vapors and turned back glaring at the nymph, "I think we should have some quiet time now Aleiki. Ride with Nori for a while". He then took pity on his nephews who currently looked like they wanted to die, "Fili and Kili go ahead and find us a new campsite for the evening.

Aleiki gave him a big grin and closed her mouth.

...

"Well aren't we learning lots about nymphs today?" Dwalin drawled to Thorin and his brother Balin, "It's like having a child along with us!"

"Well, she is practically a child" Balin shot back at him from his position to the right of Thorin's pony, "and she's testing our limits".

"Unfortunately, she doesn't look like a child. If we take her anywhere she is going to get into trouble. Even if she's quiet we'll be fighting them off in droves. I would suggest we bypass Bree and make straight for the mountains" Dwalin growled.

"You can't judge her by our standards. Nymphs are completely different and don't see things like we do" Gandalf interrupted, "She is not a child by the standards of her people remember that. She has been fighting demon spawn for five years already and that is no easy task".

Thorin spoke up in a commanding voice, "I agree but whilst she's with us she can't keep riling everyone up. Balin, she listened to you last time, have a word with her about appropriate behavior whilst in company".

"And what will you are doing?" Dwalin drawled again.

Thorin looked at his brother. Frerin had been quiet through the whole conversation and it was rare for Thorin's brother to be this quiet for this long. He was staring at the nymph with that look on his face. Thorin had seen that face often enough and it only ever meant that trouble was coming.

"Frerin and I will be finding our nephews and making sure Aleiki hasn't traumatized them for life", he shuddered slightly, "You keep an eye on everything else." Thorin nudged his pony forward at a fast trot trying to catch up with his nephews.

After a few minutes they could see them in the distance, setting up camp in a small clearing just off the road. They looked despondent but were slowly going about their preparations.

They saw them coming and both half-heartedly raised a hand to wave at him. Thorin dismounted his pony and tied it up on the pony line already strung between two trees. He beckoned them over and they approached unwillingly both looking at their feet. Thorin sighed young dwarrow didn't do very well being teased in this manner.

Thorin pulled them both into a hug and bumped foreheads gently with both of them, "Aleiki upset you?"

Fili denied it, "She surprised me is all!"

Kill went red again, "I can't believe she said that to us in front of everyone."

Thorin looked at them both and Frerin ruffled their hair, "Not quite what you were expecting when you signed up for this quest, was it?" He looked between the two of them and laughed softly, "I was expecting orcs, wargs and a dragon at the end not a stunning little nymph wanting us in her bed."

Finally, Kili's cheekiness returned, "I'm not sure she's that worried about a bed! I thought she wanted us on top our pony earlier".

"I thought nymphs like trees not beds or ponies. Those were the stories I heard at the tavern anyway from Bofur!" Fili added smiling now.

"Just remember her people are very different to us and she wants to get a rise out of you. In more ways than one! I don't think she was trying to upset you but she does have a naughty sense of humor and knows we're a bit prudish about such things". Thorin advised, "Nori just sniggers and ignores her. Try doing that if she bugs you too much".

Thorin smirked now, "Balin is giving her a talk right now on appropriate behavior and we all know how fun those conversations are with him".

Frerin, Fili and Kili laughed at that, "I feel sorry for her already. Although Balin might have met his match this time" Fili smirked.

"He might have. We'll see if he can make a lady of her yet", Thorin smiled lazily at them with his pep talk over, "Go and see if you can catch anything to go in the pot. I'm sure everyone would appreciate it. We'll finish here".

Fili and Kili nodded and headed for the trees further away from the road. Thorin turned to his brother now, "Are you going to tell me what has you so quiet brother", he asked with concern.

"Aleiki is my one!" Frerin stated quietly and firmly, sitting down on a log near the fire facing away from his brother.

Thorin stared at his brother's back, sighed and ran his hand over his face. He could see heartache coming for his brother, "You are sure?"

"Yes I'm positive" Frerin's voice was even quieter now if that was possible and stared at his feet. Thorin crouched down in front of his brother wanting to see his face. He looked almost as despondent as Fili and Kili. Finding your one should be a happy moment but this could be described as anything but happy.

"I will help you brother. You will win her. It just will not be as easy as normal for you," Frerin huffed slightly but Thorin continued, "Didn't you say you wanted a challenge? Apparently, Mahal was listening". Thorin chuckled softly.

"Laugh it up brother. Mahal has a sense of humor! Who would have thought it?" Frerin replied sarcastically.

Thorin reached forward and gently brought his brother's forehead to his. They stayed like that for a minute before Thorin stood up just as the remains of the party arrived, "Brother you will win her. We will all help and all will go well". He strode towards the others.

Thorin could hear the conversation between Aleiki and Balin as they rode up and dismounted. It sounded like it was coming to a close.

"So I'm not allowed to mention love, sex, extraneous positions, shagging or any other such words as might offend sensitive dwarrow ears", Thorin could practically hear the smirk in Aleiki's, voice "How about kissing or snogging. Are they acceptable?"

Balin rolled his eyes, "No! Stop embarrassing everyone. It's not funny and it's not clever".

"But I can mention 'swords and sheathes' as they are appropriate euphemisms! It's amazing you dwarves manage to spawn any dwarflings when it's all so embarrassing for you" Aleiki came back with.

Thorin frowned at words that hit a bit close to home. Maybe she had a small point there.

"Have no fear Master Balin I won't offend anyone's ears in public on this subject again. I have heard what you've said". Balin appeared pleased until he heard her parting comment, "I'll make sure I get them alone first!" Aleiki firmly stated and went and left to tie her pony up before finding somewhere to sit down.

Thorin could hear Balin swearing under his breath so turned his back on the pair to prevent them both seeing him laughing.

After the company had eaten a very tasty venison stew courtesy of Kili's skills with a bow. The dwarves, Bilbo, Aleiki and Gandalf were seated around the camp fire. The males smoking their pipes but Aleiki not liking the smell was thinking of other things to do before she finally spoke, "My King, it's a little too early to sleep, may I do my weapons drill instead?" She looked over at him.

"Of course", Thorin had no objections and if he was honest he was curious to see what she would do.

Aleiki flung off the coat she had put on earlier as temperatures dropped and walked over to a spot on the other side of the clearing and decided to start with stretches to warm her muscles up. For the spectators it started off simply with what appeared to be a slow gentle dance of careful considered movements. They actually thought it quite beautiful. This gradually changed into bends, splits and back flips. Aleiki, taking into account what Balin had drilled into her earlier, made every effort to make sure she didn't complete any moves they might find offensive. She'd save that for when she was on her own.

Finally, her moves became more acrobatic and energetic before she finally pulled her twin falcatum. These were two single edged swords with the edge being concave near the grip and convex near the point. The shape distributed the weight perfectly for her allowing her to deliver a blow with momentum of an axe but still maintaining the longer cutting edge of a sword. The grips were hook shaped with a gull design carved into them. Closing her eyes she went through the moves drilled into her since she was a nymphling all the time listening for danger surrounding her.

Frerin was impressed. He'd seen warriors go through drills such as this. She flowed through the drill almost as if she was dancing but still each move was precise and offered few openings that enemies could take advantage of. Her hold on her weapons was excellent and it was clear she was very familiar with using them.

He hadn't seen that style of blade before but it clearly suited her lighter more flexible fighting style. He also wasn't quite sure what they were made of. They were completely black in coloring. Had they been painted or was a pigment put into the metal. He wanted to ask but didn't want to interrupt her concentration.

The whole company including Bilbo and Gandalf continued to watch her without a break for nearly two hours but Aleiki was showing no signs of slowing down, just slowly working her way through her arsenal of weapons. Finally nearly 2 and a half hours later, she began to show signs of easing up as she returned to the more gentle stretching exercises she'd started with. What was most surprising to Frerin was that she'd barely worked up a sweat which indicated to him that she was either very fit or nymphs didn't sweat like Dwarrow. For the first time he really looked at her and realized that in this state with slightly pink cheeks, mussed hair that she looked more stunning than he could imagine.

Frerin looked around at the others and clearly he wasn't the only one to think so. Irrationally, he wanted their eyes off of her. He nudged Thorin who had clearly seen the same thing and spoke up, "Time to sleep now" he glanced across at Aleiki, "You too! Get some sleep we need to be leaving early tomorrow."

Frerin watched as she grabbed her weapons and strolled to her bed roll and pulled a blanket over herself. Surprisingly, his nephews appeared to have got over their earlier issues with the little nymph and parked their bed rolls either side of her. Frerin blanked his minds of the Aleiki and his concerns about her and prepared to take first watch.

The next morning saw them travelling onwards. Aleiki had been instructed to ride with Nori, Fili and Kili. Ahead Thorin, Frerin, Dwalin and Balin were once again involved in a deep discussion which seemed to involve much whispering, amusement on Dwalin's part and a very silent unhappy Frerin. It also seemed to involve much turning around to stare at her. Aleiki put on her most empty headed expression and practiced ignoring them as best she could.

Her patience failed her rapidly and she whispered to Nori "What do you think I've done now? Should I expect another talking to from Master Balin?"

Fili and Kili sniggered, "If it's any consolation, you get used to them!" Aleiki grinned back at them.

Nori smiled too, "Have you been embarrassing anyone this morning?"

Aleiki huffed slightly before speaking "Not that I know of but I'm advanced in the art and sometimes I do it without trying or even realizing", she casually mentioned.

They all grinned at this and Aleiki continued, "Speaking of which I've been told I owe you two an apology." She bowed to them both, "My princes, I humbly apologized for my unfunny and unclever remarks from yesterday I'll try not to embarrass you in public again."

Fili and Kili nodded their heads to accept her apology not really wanting to think about the incident.

Aleiki looking around, "Where should I pee? I assume that it would be inappropriate for me to drop my leggings in front of you all. You having delicate sensibilities and all?" She spotted some trees a distance away and made to dig her heels in Clover's side to get her to head in that direction. Then she saw their faces. Even Nori looked slightly embarrassed...

"Don't tell me that talking about taking a pee is embarrassing for you too?" Aleiki couldn't believe it. She really could embarrass these dwarrow without evening trying, "So what was I supposed to say? I'm sure you have an appropriate euphemism for it?" She stated sarcastically raising her eyebrows.

The conversation ahead of them had stopped suddenly and Aleiki was keenly aware that their leaders were listening to them chat. Mother Queen was going to be angry with her if she didn't stop upsetting them.

Fili and Kili looked at Nori, waving their hands to encourage him to handle it, "There are ones & twos and you wish to take a one. Alternatively, you could say you wish to go to the ladies room or..." and Nori smirked at this, "...my personal favorite - you could go water a tree and it's another thing we do not discuss or do in public"

Aleiki looked at him like he was crazy but could see Thorin watching them carefully. She raised her voice, "My king" she addressed him, "Is it permissible for me to go and do some maths in the woods over there and possibly water a tree too?" She smiled widely putting on her most innocent face.

Thorin signed and rolled his eyes. Balin groaned knowing he would end up having to give her another lecture, "You may. We will stop for lunch just up the trail and wait for you. Take Frerin to watch after you".

Aleiki glared at Nori, "I thought you said not to do it in public?" Nori nodded to her happily. "Then how come I have to take the Prince with me? Does he have a pee fetish?"

Nori nearly choked this time, "He won't watch you pee. He'll make sure you're not disturbed by anyone."

Aleiki looked from Nori to the prince assessing them but without further ado turned her pony to the trees. Frerin followed at a discrete distance. However, Aleiki couldn't help herself, "So my Prince do you often get the duty of watching others pee or am I just the lucky one?"

He reached over and took her hand kissing it "You're the lucky one Izril" Frerin drawled pulling back, "So don't keep us waiting".

Aleiki studied his face for a few moments, not quite sure how to take that and then hopped down off her pony giving the reins to the prince and found an appropriate place to pee out of sight before returning to the prince. They quickly found the others waiting for them down the trail.


	3. Chapter 3

**An unexpected alliance - Chapter 3**

The only place left to sit in their lunch site was a log in the middle surrounded by the entire company and Aleiki approached it warily expecting an ambush. She was passed a bowl of stew and Aleiki considered its contents carefully as Frerin sat down beside her but before she could ask Frerin spoke, "Yes it's all yours and yes you may eat it now. Why do you always ask this?"

Her smile dropped slightly at which Frerin frowned too but Aleiki answered, "Food is not as abundant on the island as it is here. You only get what you've earned. If the queens don't think you've done enough then you go hungry". She looked down at her hands, "I only started earning my keep properly five years ago when I was allowed to fight for the hive" She remembered the times when she thought she could have happily eaten her own arm off she had been so hungry. "But do not concern yourself as our guests you would only be fed the very best" She looked at Frerin and stated firmly, "It is an honor to serve the hive in every way required but I will not inconvenience you by asking again".

Frerin looked at his brother who was also frowning but neither made further comment at that little nugget of information. Thorin was directly in front of the two of them with Balin. She had Dwalin to her left and Frerin to her right. Aleiki was watching them carefully as this was looking like a repeat of the interrogation scene a few days previously but decided that she wasn't going to break the silence this time but just concentrate on her food.

Finally Thorin spoke, "Aleiki..."

"Yes my King - how may assist you?" she lowered her eyes and studied her hands evasively.

Thorin began again carefully, "We have discussed your position in the company this morning".

"My position in your company? What is there to discuss?" Aleiki forced a fixed smile to her face not sure what she was about to hear.

"Your age and the fact that you are unchaperoned" Thorin stated bluntly taking her bowl gently away from her now that it was finished and catching her hand in his.

"I'm an adult, a warrior and do not need a chaperone. I will kill anyone who touches me without permission." She glared now, "You may take that as a warning my king". She pulled her hand from his grip. "Do you doubt me? I can demonstrate if you wish?"

Thorin sighed. He knew this was going to be a painful discussion, "I do not doubt your words but you are travelling with Dwarrow and your current situation makes us uncomfortable"

Aleiki gasped and stared at him in shock. Did they want her to leave? "I can't leave! My mother queen would not take kindly to you breaking the treaty or you rejecting me after you've accepted my service." What she didn't say was that she would be dishonored and would never be allowed home again. Mother Queen would cut her from the hive and she would lose everything. Tears threatened to come but she managed to stop them from falling by biting her lip. Unknown to her she bit herself so hard that she drew blood which dripped down her chin.

Thorin watched the emotions flow across the nymphs face. Initially she seemed angry but when he implied she might need to leave he saw horror and terror cross her face. He saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. Her normal bright smile was completely gone. Wondering what he had said to elicit such an expressive outburst from her, he continued with the plan, "Do you want to stay with us? What will you compromise to do so?"

Aleiki identified that Thorin was trying to start some sort of negotiation and asked the inevitable question "Compromise?"

"Master Balin will have you as his sister in the house of Fundin and he will instruct you in our ways so you cause no further offence. You will obey him or Dwalin in all things." He glanced at Dwalin smirking, "Dwalin will also consider you sister and therefore also be responsible for your protection".

Aleiki looked at Thorin, Balin and Dwalin with something akin to disgust, "And you want this?"

Balin took her hand between his larger ones. He smiled kindly, "I've always wanted a sister. This will not be easy for any us but it's for the good of the company" Balin looked at her shrewdly, "You said it was an honor to serve your hive in any way you could. You have sworn yourself to Thorin's service and he expects the same service too. Will you agree?"

Aleiki felt ill at this development. She'd travelled with them for a few days and at no point had she been given any indication that Thorin would hand her out to his company. She turned her mind inwards reaching for the hive mind and wanting to feel its reaction too. Initially she felt the anger from her kin and what her actual kin thought of this development. However, very quickly all she could hear and feel was a tirade from her mother queen angrily telling her that her highest priority was to complete her mission. If that involved humiliating herself by becoming the property of the Sons of Fundin then so be it. Her feelings were unimportant. The hive was all important. Mother Queen's anger at her was palpable and she groaned in pain and dropped the link into the back of her mind again.

Clutching her temples from the headache she looked up trying to hide her anger and disgust, "Mother Queen says I will comply and as you say it is an honor to serve in any way you see fit". She forced a smile to her face, trying to look unconcerned and spoke to the white-haired dwarf, "Master Balin, I would be honored to be your sister and I will obey you without question. She twisted to speak to Dwalin too, "It will be an honor to obey your every command too ".

Balin watched her carefully, seeing the emotions of anger and disgust flit across her face. He had been Thorin's adviser for a long time but was not quite sure what just happened to upset the nymph so much. He had also listened carefully to how she phrased her response and shrewdly asked, "How did the mother queen give you those orders?" He looked around the others in their little circle. Gandalf was sat off to the side listening in but had not expecting to be needed.

They had all been quite alarmed as her eyes went blank and Aleiki had stilled her nervous hand wringing. When the blood had drained from her face and she had clutched her head groaning, they had been about to call for Oin. However, nearly instantly life had returned to her eyes and face and Aleiki had confirmed her compliance.

"Mother Queen sees all and hears all through her children. If she wishes she can speak to us through the hive mind." Aleiki stated struggling to keep the smile on her face and to appear serene in front of them as the pain in her head continued to increase. Mother Queen had never been this angry with her before and that anger continued to grow and pass down the link. Although Aleiki did notice that the anger was not all focused on her. Mother was upset at the dwarrow too on her behalf but as queen of all the hives couldn't afford to upset them now. She had to look at the bigger picture here.

Thorin considered this and spoke, "You will tell us more tonight and Balin will tell you more about what being a sister of his house will entail". Even through her smile Thorin could see she was in pain and very upset with the situation. Not completely understanding why she was so upset and what had happened he didn't want to stress her anymore. "We should continue our journey".

They all started to rise from their log seats and Aleiki attempted to obey the command. However, this time as Aleiki stood she felt dizzy and the pain in her head from the hive link peaked and she started to slump back down again. She vaguely heard cries of alarm and felt strong arms catching her and pulling her close. The dwarf smelt of pine, sweat and the dwarrow's pipe weed. She clutched at his clothes to try to stay upright. The pain in her head peaked again and the dwarf, she realized it was Prince Frerin, swung her up into his arms as her legs buckled again. She clutched her head tightly trying to block the pain. The Prince felt like a furnace as currently her skin felt like ice. She felt a hand on her forehead and words she didn't recognize being spoken. Finally the anger directed at her by the mother queen faded away and the blackness took her instead.

The next thing Aleiki remembered was a warm darkness and a soft caress in her mind, "My daughter, can you hear me?" Aleiki tried to rouse herself but failed. She could hear the soft murmur of her kin in the back of her mind. It was comforting and relaxing, "You are safe. The wizard broke our link temporarily to allow you to rest. Whatever he did it's made you very sleepy and difficult to contact". Aleiki tried to move but only managed to squirm slightly. "Don't be angry at me daughter. You know for the safety of the hive we must be prepared to make sacrifices. We will feel your pain and remember your bravery". She remembered now what had happened. The voice continued, "You must be a good girl and give them no reason to deny us our seeding".

"I will be a good girl", she murmured quietly.

Her mother queen repeated and emphasized her order, "Be a good girl and do everything they ask"

"I promise I'll be a good girl" she stated docilely. Consciousness started to make her more aware but she continued to mutter, "I'll be a good girl... I'll be a good girl... I'll be..." Her limbs felt like lead weights and she couldn't seem to shake off the tiredness she was feeling.

Another voice interrupted her attempt to wake up, "I'm sure you will be. Are you awake now little one?" The voice asked softly whispering in her ear. Sleepily, she struggled to open her eyes.

She suddenly realized that she wasn't on solid ground and this jolted her slightly, "It's fine. You're fine. I won't drop you". The voice said again. She blearily realized that she was on a pony. She could see an arm around her waist and she was leaning back into Dwalin's chest. She raised her head and looked left and right to see Master Balin to her left and Prince Frerin to her right, "I'll be good" popped out of her mouth without a thought and an unhappy frown. Tears came to her eyes. She sighed, tiredly and closed her eyes again to keep the tears in, laying her head back on Dwalin's chest, "I'll be good". She didn't see the concerned looks being thrown her way.

She was starting to fall asleep again. "Aleiki, can you hear me?" Master Balin was trying to wake her.

"Mmmmm" she mumbled softly.

She could hear soft chuckles from all around her. "Aleiki, you need to wake up now little one" this time the voice of Dwalin whispered in her ear again.

"Why?" She managed to force the word out but didn't open her eyes, "I want to sleep".

"Tell us about your mother queen?" Balin asked quietly, "Did she hurt you?"

"Mmmmmmmm" Aleiki started to drift off again but attempted to answer, "Angry! She was angry with me". She was struggling to focus.

"Why was she angry?" Dwalin spoke in her ear causing her to move her head around to try and look at him.

"She really wants you to help us and she thought I was making you angry with me", she confided and then yawned.

"So she can talk to you when ever she wants?" She turned to look at Prince Frerin.

"She sees all and hears all. Mother speaks to us only when it's necessary," Aleiki confirmed, "Usually I just hear my kin whispering in the back of my mind. It's pleasant. Sometimes they sing me to sleep." She laid her head back on Dwalin's chest and closed her eyes again, "What else do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want to be our sister?' Dwalin asked bluntly. Balin flinched. He was going to ask this but perhaps a little more subtly.

This caused Aleiki to jolt upright and away from him, "I said I'd comply and I will?" she said angrily. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly and trying to push the anger down.

"But what about it makes you angry? We see you trying to hide it but we aren't blind" Balin persisted, "You promised to obey without question so tell us why you are angry"

"I have sisters." unable to stop herself from snapping back, "Sisters I chose to be with. You are just like the men of Gondor you take what is not offered freely". She gave Balin and Dwalin the look she usually reserved for orcs or demon spawn but their looks of confusion just made her more annoyed, "You don't even care what I want". Suddenly she was sick of this and she wanted to be away from them and started to struggle to get out of Dwalin's arms. He just held her more tightly and now she lost all ability to reason. She felt trapped. Instincts kicked in. Without thinking she made a fist, threw her arm back and hit Dwalin in the nose. His grip around her waist loosened in surprise and she leaned forwardly slightly bringing her elbow down into his groin hard.

Ignoring the strangled whine from Dwalin and with him distracted she threw herself off the pony and on to the ground and scrambled back from them. She looked around and saw trees about 100 feet away and bolted for them. The others were just realizing something was occurring and the only one able to follow her was Frerin. He urged the pony into a gallop and shot after Aleiki. However, the nymph could move fast and before he could catch her she was in the trees.

Aleiki looked around her. The dwarrow were heavy creatures all she needed to do was to get high enough up a tree that they couldn't follow her. She turned and saw Prince Frerin pursuing her and quickly made good on her plan and was quickly climbing the tree.

Frerin just caught sight of her before she disappeared into the upper branches. He raced to follow her and started to climb. Aleiki further up the tree suddenly realized what she had done. She had endangered her whole people after promising to do what they asked. Mother Queen would gut her for this especially after promising to comply, promising to be good. She stopped climbing. Maybe if she begged they would forgive her? Maybe if she promised to be sisters to all of them then they'd still help. She felt sick and started to climb down the tree.

Unknown to her Frerin had seen her start to climb down and sat on a branch to wait for her. As she spotted him he spoke, "What happened? Why did you do that?"

She slowly continued climbing down until she could sit next to him, "I'm sorry, I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want just please don't leave my kin to die". Tears were falling now.

Aleiki felt an arm wrap around her pulling her to him, "Explain to me what's going on in that head of yours and I'll forgive you anything Izril". Frerin gently kissed her on the forehead, "Tell me".

"Back home on the island I choose the kin I want to love and comfort me" she looked to see if he understood," After a battle with demon spawn and seeing all of the death you want to feel alive. We do everything by each other's side. We fight, love and often die together. We are all kin but those are my sisters.

Frerin didn't look like he understood. "We give ourselves to our sisters" Frerin still looked confused and Aleiki swore. "Dwarrow are ignorant. What does it matter? None of you care! I will give myself to Balin and Dwalin. If that is what is needed". She could feel the anger rising again, "I will play 'swords & sheathes' with them. We will have sex. I will be their sister. I will comply."

Frerin was staring at her with the most horrified look on his face. She didn't care anymore, "My King can give me out to his company as a reward if that is how he wishes me to serve him". However, the anger and defiance left her again and now she was crying again.

This time the Prince pulled her into his arms and kept her there until the wave of weeping stopped, "Shush Izril, you are worrying over nothing. That is not what my brother is asking. Us dwarrow do not have sex with our sisters. We protect them, care for them, stand with them, protect them. To have sex with a sister is forbidden". He raised her chin, and looked into her teary eyes, "You have misunderstood. No-one here will touch you without your permission and if they try feel free to gut them or Dwalin will happily do it for you".

She looked up at him hopefully, "You are sure?"

"Absolutely positive" smiling down at her.

"I've made a fool of myself! I hurt Dwalin" Aleiki keened her distress.

"No you didn't. It was all a misunderstanding and Dwalin will forgive you", he tried to calm her fears.

They sat huddled together in the tree until Aleiki's tears stopped, her breathing slowed down and she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Finally from down below he heard a call, "Frerin are you up there?"

"Yes brother. You know how much I love sitting in trees" he rumbled sarcastically, "I haven't spent this much time up a tree since Kili was little and kept getting stuck".

"Are you coming down any time soon? The lads have set up camp and Bombur has made dinner." Thorin asked grumpily, "We've not gotten very far today".

Thorin was suddenly interrupted by two feet landing next to him. Frerin had Aleiki in his arms asleep. "Is Dwalin ok? I'm not sure I'll be able to let him forget this" he smirked.

Thorin chuckled slightly, "Who would have thought a girl could hit so hard" he looked down at Aleiki's sleeping but tear stained face, "What was the problem?"

"Apparently, Aleiki misunderstood what you were suggesting by her being a sister of Dwalin and Balin" he grinned, "In nymph society they have kin and they have sisters. Sisters are those of their kin they choose as lovers. Aleiki believed that you were giving her to Balin and Dwalin for sex when you said she was to be their sister".

Thorin swore.

"Yes beloved brother, she thought you were pimping her out to the company as a reward. She was also terrified that you would not help her people with the spawning if she didn't comply. I reassured her that she could gut anyone who tried to touch her if she didn't want them too"

Thorin signed, "By Mahal, we barely speak the same language as her. I will speak to Balin and Dwalin and explain. Let's get back to camp. They'll send out a search party if we don't get back soon". Frerin settled Aleiki back in his arms and followed his brother out of the woods.

Frerin strode into the camp, with Aleiki held protectively in his arms, behind Thorin. He walked over to the bed rolls. Fili called quietly to him, "Bring her over here uncle. We have a place ready for her". He strolled over to the place indicated by Fili. He gently lowered her to the ground and pulled a blanket over.

Turning to his nephews, "Keep an eye on her and call us if she wakes again". He turned to leave but couldn't without taking one last look at her tear stained face. He had another thought and turned to Kili, "Make sure to save her some supper. She can't afford to miss it".

He strolled over to Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf. He looked Dwalin up and down and with a big grin asked, "How's it hanging? Will we have to cross you off the list of those going to Anlashocc?"

Dwalin growled, "Unless you want to be off that list too I suggest you keep your comments to yourself", but then he smiled smugly, "Our sister has some skills. No-one will take advantage of her easily. She will fit into the house of Fundin well".

"Did Thorin explain?" Frerin questioned.

"Not had a chance yet" Thorin grumped.

"Apparently being a sister to someone has a completely different connotation in a society of females who are all related to each other. To cut a long story short, nymphs call their lovers sister to distinguish them from kin" Balin and Dwalin still looked confused so Frerin continued, "Aleiki thought Thorin was giving her to you for sex. She wasn't happy".

"But she said that her mother queen told her to comply", Dwalin queried in confusion.

"Apparently her mother queen is prepared to sacrifice her daughter to get her seeding," Frerin stated unhappily, "She's looking to the end game of making sure her people survive".

"We will stick to the plan," Thorin stated forcefully, "Aleiki will have the protection of the house of Fundin to learn our ways and to ensure no one takes advantage of her".

Gandalf agreed, "This will be better in the long run Frerin," the group all looked at Frerin," If you want her to stay with you when this over she needs to understand dwarrow ways and what she's agreeing to."

"I agree Gandalf" Frerin frowned at him, "I agreed to this plan when Thorin suggested it".

"Now you just have to concentrate on charming her so much she won't want to leave when the quest is over," Thorin smirked at him, "This is the bit you are good at brother. Although, usually you just charm their knickers off. This time you will need to be more thorough".

"Tomorrow morning l'll start her education in all things dwarrow," Balin confirmed, "Frerin can ride with her and chat in the afternoon. For now I need to go and move your nephews. It's not proper for them to be sleeping next to our new sister". Finally he turned to Thorin and Frerin glaring at them, "If you discuss our sister's knickers again I'll have Dwalin thump you both good and hard," he waved his finger in their faces, "I don't care if your royalty". Balin started to walk over to where Aleiki was sleeping.

Dwalin glared at them, "And l'd enjoy thumping you both too". Dwalin followed after his brother.

Once again Aleiki woke but wasn't sure where she was. She sat up and carefully looked around. It was dark and no one appeared to be awake. A bowl of soup appeared under her nose, "Eat sister, you are far too skinny for my liking".

Aleiki quickly turned to see Dwalin sitting on a rock behind her, clearly on night watch for the company but clearly also watching over her. She took the food and carefully got up and sat on the rock next to him eating it. He didn't look angry with her despite the gash at the top of his nose. "Frerin explained. We won't touch you in that way lassie," he smiled, "We'll happily gut anyone else who might make an attempt".

Aleiki just kept looking at the floor embarrassed. "Cat got your tongue?" He looked at her in surprise when she didn't speak.

"I'm sorry" she almost whispered.

"Those were nice moves you made," Dwalin looked at her, "Never apologize for protecting yourself sister. Although I would ask you to listen carefully to Balin's lessons from now on. That way there will be fewer misunderstandings. If you need any advice or help or your confused come to me or Balin. We will help in any way we can. Do you understand me?"

"Yes", she stated firmly, "Thank you".

"Can I ask you a question now little one?" He watched her carefully as she nodded, "You were upset when you thought that Thorin gave you to us for sex, yes?"

Aleiki nodded carefully not sure where Dwalin was going with his questioning.

"Weren't you angry that your mother queen gave you to the sons of Durin for the same reason," he studied her face trying to see if she was upset by the question. However, this time the little nymph just smiled at him.

"Have no fears on this subject," Aleiki quietly reassured him, "Mother spawned me for them and them alone. I could be content with no others".

Dwalin frowned slightly appearing confused.

Aleiki tried to explain, "The sole purpose of my creation was to belong to them. My mother deciphered the Durin seed from the last spawning. She decided I was what they would need to thrive and grow". She studied Dwalin carefully. She was not sure he completely understood.

"I will be happy if you are happy lass". Dwalin responded.

"I will be content to fulfill my purpose here and then go home". She smiled at him, "Should I call you brother now or would you still prefer Dwalin or how about brother Dwalin?"

"Brother or Dwalin will do just fine lass," He confirmed with a small smile, "Now go back to sleep, you've had a busy day".

Aleiki slipped off the rock, passed Dwalin her empty bowl and lay down on her bed roll again. This time she fell asleep easily. Dwalin smiled down at her from his position on the rock and then concentrated on the task in hand, doing his watch whilst considering her wish to go home after the quest. Frerin was going to need to pull out all the stops if he wanted his one to stay with him.


	4. Chapter 4

An unexpected alliance - Chapter 4

 _Aleiki slipped off the rock, passed Dwalin her empty bowl and lay down on her bed roll again. This time she fell asleep easily. Dwalin smiled down at her from his position on the rock and then concentrated on the task in hand, doing his watch whilst considering her wish to go home after the quest. Frerin was going to need to pull out all the stops if he wanted his one to stay with him._

The next morning Thorin woke them just before dawn and once again they set off early. They breakfasted on the hoof and this day didn't stop for lunch. They were determined to make up the time lost to yesterday's dramas.

Aleiki rode next to Balin and concentrated on his history lesson of the line of Durin and the Longbeard clan. Bilbo, the Halfling, had also joined the lessons when they were offered and was also very interested. She liked the little creature. His questions were relevant and raised issues she would never have considered. He reminded her of the hive workers from home - soft and gentle - requiring protection and extra care. Occasionally, Dwalin or one of the others would interrupt with an anecdote but on the whole it was just Balin speaking and Aleiki or Bilbo asking questions where they didn't understand or wanted more of an explanation. Mother Queen had taught Aleiki some of this information but nowhere near all of it. She had always like history so Balin had no complaints about Aleiki's efforts. He wished Fili and Kili were so diligent in their studies.

They continued in this way for several days despite the weather worsening and suffering torrential rain. Aleiki didn't complain. She was used to this type of weather from living on an island that suffered from ferocious winter storms. The rain made the others in the company miserable and most evenings were spent trying to dry out clothes. Whilst the rain was unpleasant to travel through, it didn't cause any serious problems until they tried to ford a river on their route.

The river was at least three foot deep at the fording point rather than the more usual one foot. It came up to the bottom of the pony's bellies. The water was filled with debris brought down by the recent rain and running much more wildly than they had expected. Nevertheless they decided it was crossable. They were nearly all across when Kili led over the pony with the supplies on it. He was just approaching the shore when a large branch swept into his pony's legs knocking Kili and the supply pony into the water and off downstream.

It all happened so fast they were slow to react. Fili, Thorin, Frerin and Aleiki followed Kili on the bank. Frerin spotted a tree ahead which was hanging over the river and yelled, "Kili, grab the tree. We'll get you out you just need to hold on".

However, just as Kili heard the instructions the current threw him into large rock knocking him nearly unconscious. He then found himself caught in a violent eddy which continued bashing him into the same rock again and again. He was struggling to get air into body and escape the swirling waters. Finally the eddy released him but his struggling was over. He continued to float downstream but was now showing no effort to swim or to get out of the water.

Thorin, Frerin and Fili had reached the tree and were now hanging out over the water desperate to try and grab him as Kili passed them. Aleiki had decided to wait on dry land to help if needed. She wasn't sure the tree would hold any more weight. Thorin managed to grab Kili with one hand as he became trapped in the tree's branches upon reaching it. Slowly with Frerin and Fili's help Thorin was able to pull his nephew from the water and over to the bank.

Kili was limp, pale, icy and lifeless when Fili got his first good look at him. Blood ran down Kili's face from a nasty cut on his forehead. To his alarm he couldn't see Kili's chest moving. "Uncle! He's not breathing". Thorin was there now and shook the lad as if that would help. He couldn't be dead not Kili. His sister would kill him and Frerin both. Frerin pushed the hair from Kili's face, feeling useless. He didn't know how to help his own nephew.

However, before Thorin, Frerin or Fili could consider Kili's death they were pushed out of the way, "What are you doing? Help him". Aleiki looked at them in surprise and when they took no action except for Fili letting out a great cry of pain, grief erupting and starting to keen.

Suddenly realizing that the dwarrow had no idea what to do, she pushed her way to Kili's head, "Get out of the way" she demanded pushing Frerin and Fili out the way as Thorin watched her in actions. She carefully tipped Kili's airway open, held his nose and blew into his mouth. She looked down to Kili's chest, hoping to see it rise. Nothing happened and so she opened his mouth, sticking her fingers inside feeling for any obstructions. Finding muck in his breathing tube she carefully flicked it out. Aleiki attempted again to breathe into Kili. This time happily seeing his chest rise. She continued for five more times hoping for Kili to remember how to breathe for himself and finally as she attempted a sixth breath the young dwarf let out a choking cough. Water spewed from his mouth and she rolled him onto his side to help him expel the water from his innards.

She held him in that position as he coughed and hacked up the water, all the time stroking his back and hair encouragingly and whispering soft sounding platitudes in his ear to try and comfort him. As his coughing finally began to calm she rolled him onto his back again. Without thinking and forgetting she was not alone and she was with other dwarrow, Aleiki started to remove Kili's clothes quickly and efficiently. Suddenly remembering she had an audience she looked up into the faces of the other three sons of Durin. "You could help me if you want. Instead of staring at me." She looked around at them as she continued her work. They were staring at her in shock, "He's hurt and we need to get him warm straight away. All that dirty water was in his body. If we don't take action now he'll get sick". They continued to stare.

Aleiki sighed in exasperation. This was like having the trainee warriors with her. However, she was used to giving orders to shocked trainees and knew how to handle the situation. She reached across to Thorin and gripped his arm tightly to shake him out of his shock, "My King, we need a fire to warm Kili up. Get it started now!" She dug her nail into his hand again and finally she got a reaction. Thorin stood up shakily and went off in search of wood and a flint & steel.

With Thorin up and moving she moved on to Frerin, "My Prince, he needs dry clothes. Find the others, bring them here and get some now". He was next to her so she pinched him on the arm and suddenly he was looking at her, "Did you not hear me? Find him some dry clothes NOW!" Frerin was also up and moving before he realized that the nymph was giving them orders.

Finally, she looked at Fili who was kneeling next to her, "Help me get his clothes off. They are completely soaked". Fili also looked to be in a state of shock and she sighed, "He's going to be alright Fili", she spoke gently to him, "Don't worry so". She carefully ran her thumbs over his cheeks removing the tears there with and lightly kissed him on the lips. This got his attention very quickly. He blushed and he started fumbling with Kili's clothes, "Fili, lay you cloak over his middle. We should try and keep his modesty intact". She'd learnt a few things about the modesty of dwarrow in recent days.

At that Aleiki left Fili to his work and started to look at Kili's head wound. Kili was conscious but obviously had a concussion as he was having trouble focusing on her but she didn't think there was anything seriously wrong with him. He was starting to shiver violently now. His natural reactions were starting to work again. Aleiki gently maneuvered Kili into her lap with his back to her chest and her arms wrapped around his chest. He was icy cold and she knew that body to body contact was the quickest way of getting some heat back into him. She rubbed his arms and tucked them under the cloak Fili had lain over him. She pulled off her own cloak and tried to rub the water out of his hair. As she was doing this she stroked Kili's face and hair and began to murmur comforting words in his ear.

Finally the company started to get its act together. Thorin had a fire going with Bombur's help and she had them warming up some tea for Kili to drink. Frerin and Fili had found some spare clothes to dress Kili in and were waiting to do so. First Oin was checking Kili over to make sure there were no other injuries they needed to worry about besides the head wound. It looked like he was just bruised and shocked. The rest of the company were setting up the camp as they had decided to stay where they were until Kili recovered a bit more.

Kili was starting to recover and was finally starting to respond to the comforting murmurs from Aleiki in his ear. Carefully she helped him sip his tea. She also had started to make a few teasing comments about him not having to drown himself to get in to her arms. He only had to ask. Kili snorted slightly at this and she laughed with him but wrapped him more tightly in her arms. She hadn't expected to nearly lose the cute baby Durin today and was now feeling slightly shocked herself. What would she have told the Lady Dis if she failed her so early in their quest?

Fili was now starting to dress Kili and Oin wanted to sort out Kili's head wound and wanted him laid down again rather than sitting up. She gradually wiggled out from under Kili which he protested weakly. She dropped a kiss on his forehead, "Rest Kili, I'll come back later". Suddenly, Frerin was helping her up. She stumbled slightly not realizing how tired she truly was after the near drowning. He put his arm around her and helped her as he directed her through the camp

Aleiki suddenly wondered where she was being taken to. Had she upset them again? She'd ordered them all around. Were they angry about that? She'd undressed Kili in public! They were bound to be angry about that. As she was steered to where Thorin was standing with her two new brothers and the wizard, she cast a quick glance to Frerin to see if he looked angry but he just looked tired.

Thorin was seated on a rock but got to his feet as she approached with Frerin. He looked unhappy again. Why did he always look so grim when he had to deal with her? Aleiki sighed deciding apologizing first might get some leniency for whatever offence she'd committed this time.

"Aleiki..." Thorin started to speak and reach out to her.

In alarm she dropped to her knees in front of him, "I'm sorry my King. Please don't be angry with me. Whatever I did, it was a mistake! I didn't mean to offend you again. I just wanted to help Kili." She was tired, the adrenaline was wearing off and this made it easier to lower her head to the ground and rest it there whilst awaiting Thorin's next move.

She quickly missed the looks going over her head in confusion. Frerin who had been at her side picked her up off the ground and stood her on her feet. She glared at him from under her eye lashes. Didn't he realize he was ruining her apology? However, suddenly Dwalin was at her side, whispering in her ear "You've done no wrong, sister. Thorin just wants to thank you for saving Kili".

She glanced at Dwalin sharply, "That can't be right? I did all sorts of things that shouldn't be done in public!" Turning to glance at Thorin, "See he's frowning at me. If he wanted to thank me he wouldn't be frowning at me", she whispered back.

"Aleiki, look at me", she turned to look at Thorin, "I want to thank you for saving my nephew. He would have died without your help". Unexpectedly he drew her into a hug, "We can't thank you enough". Thorin was warm and Aleiki hadn't realized she was cold. She cautiously brought up her arms to return the hug, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before carefully pulling back. She wanted them to get them used to being touchy feely with her and this was as good a place start as anyway.

Aleiki was instantly pulled into another longer hug with Prince Frerin too and happily returned it including the kiss at the end. However, he didn't let her pull back like Thorin had and returned the quick kiss too before finally holding onto her shoulders and assessing her for something. She was not sure what but as she could see Balin over the Prince's shoulder Aleiki decided she should not pursue that now and pulled away. Frerin saw her glance over his shoulder and turned to see who was there.

"Kili will probably have nightmares tonight. Drowning isn't a pleasant way to die! The young ones always have nightmares the first few times". Aleiki advised, "Someone needs to stick close to him tonight".

"Frerin, Fili and I will be there". Thorin stated simply.

"How do you know what it's like to drown?" Dwalin asked with concern for me shining in his eyes.

"Many of my kin have died from drowning when the tunnels of the demon spawn have flooded during an unexpected storm," she explained "Mother queen helps us to honor and remember them by letting us experiencing their last memories".

"This is how your people remember your history? You mentioned this earlier. I hadn't realized you experienced the actual deaths of individuals", prince Frerin asked, "That must be... very ... horrible".

"They died for us. The least we can do is remember and learn from their deaths", Aleiki frowned trying not be offended, "It's hardest for the younger warriors but the older ones support them through it". She tried to make them more comfortable with her people's ways, "We learnt to help drowned warriors after experiencing these memories. It allowed me to remind Kili how to breathe and to help him".

She was tired now. She didn't want to explain or for them to realize the full range of deaths that she remembered personally. The Queen's liked them to experience the deaths. They believed it made them less fearful of death. Certainly following a battle, in which many kin had fallen, having to feel each death memory one after the other could desensitize anyone. Older warriors, in particular, became desensitized to them, learnt less and became more likely to become reckless. Aleiki often wondered if they threw their lives away to escape all they had seen and felt.

Drowning wasn't a good way to go. No enemies could die with you. It wasn't quick. There was a desperate need to breathe and to get some air. It wasn't quick and would never be her first choice. Her weariness increased, "May I rest now my King?"

"Soon! Balin give her your family's braid in her hair to show everyone she's under you house's protection", Thorin requested, "Frerin give her a braid to show she is sworn to the house of Durin".

The two dwarrow carefully tied her short hair into the required braids, securing them with family beads. She touched them with her fingers. They felt strange and not very nymph-like. Finally the braids were finished. "Thank you" she said simply not sure what else to say. She made a note to ask Balin more about them when she was less tired as they clearly meant more to her dwarrow than she understood.

After they had finished Aleiki headed back to where she believed the Fundin family bed rolls to be. They were right next to the Durin ones and close to the fire. She slumped down on the one on the end nearest to Kili. Balin and Dwalin preferred Aleiki to sleep between them but she wanted to keep an eye on Kili. She carefully watched him chat tiredly to his brother. He was fully clothed again now and wrapped in a blanket. He smiled at her and she made an effort to smile back at him. Nori brought her a bowl of stew and she ate it tiredly before laying down on her side. A little later she felt a blanket being draped over her. Prince Frerin had covered her up as he passed, travelling through the camp returning to his nephew's side. Aleiki closed her eyes and willed herself to not remember what it felt like to drown.

It felt like only minutes before Aleiki woke to hear the sounds of distress she had been expecting from Kili. She sat up and noticed that Prince Frerin had taken the bed roll between Kili and her. Fili was on the other side of Kili and the King next to him. Kili's noises hadn't woken anyone else yet or attracted the attention of the company's watch. There was still time to spare him that embarrassment. The young ones never liked to show weaknesses whilst they were still proving themselves as adults.

Aleiki carefully stepped over Prince Frerin and slipped into the small space between him and Kili. She pulled to Kili's back to her chest. The blanket had fallen off of him and he was starting to cool. She had always found it better to keep drowning victims warm to avoid triggering flashbacks or nightmares. She pulled the blanket over both of them and then wrapped her arms and legs around him to try and get as much warmth into him as possible.

"Aleiki? Is that you?" Kili mumbled unhappily, "I can't sleep". He seemed wholly unconcerned that she was there with him in the middle of the night.

"Shush, I'm here now"' Aleiki could feel him shivering from his nightmare, "you're going to be ok".

Apparently she wasn't warm enough for him. She moved backwards bringing Kili with her until she could grab Prince Frerin's arm and wrap it around her and Kili. The Prince obliged and snuggled into her back warming the two of them. She dragged his blanket over all three of them

She gently rubbed Kili's arms and then stroked his face and then almost whispering she began to sing a soothing lullaby into Kili's ear.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay.

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting -

Waiting to sail yours worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the quay.

The winds of night so softly are sighing

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

Wave goodbye to cares of the day.

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."

Kili gradually stopped shivering but, whilst drowsy now, still wasn't asleep. Aleiki was determined to get him to sleep as that would be the best cure for him. She spoke gently, "I'm going to give you a gift Kili, a memory to replace the one keeping you awake". She lovingly brought her lips to the back of his neck and opened her hive link, carefully linked Kili to her mind and passed him one of her favorite memories from her childhood to focus on. She continued to stroke his hair and his cheeks and finally, Kili was asleep and she sought to disentangle herself from him. Unfortunately, neither Kili nor Frerin seemed to want her to go. She was warm, drowsy and cozy herself now too so decided to just stay where she was and face the consequences in the morning. The Prince and Kili both smelt alarmingly pleasant to her tired mind but they were asleep and she didn't really want to wake them so she closed her own eyes too and was quickly asleep as well.

Frerin had woken and heard Aleiki singing to Kili, getting him to sleep safely again and he'd happily kept her in his arms when she tried to leave whilst pretending to sleep. He'd been gratified to see her thoughtfulness for his nephew and her caring nature.

Frerin awoke a few hours later to discover that the nymph, he'd been dreaming of, had remained in his arms during the night. She was snuggled between him and Kili with his own blanket stretched over all three of them. He had also pulled her tightly against him where Aleiki seemed to fit very well.

He sighed sadly knowing that if Dwalin and Balin caught her in this position there would be trouble. Trouble for both of them. He'd promised his brother that he would woo Aleiki traditionally if Balin taught her their ways. Aleiki would probably get another lesson in proper behavior from Balin and he would probably get thumped very hard by Dwalin. He knew she was only next to him to help Kili rather than for him. He carefully disentangled her from Kili and himself and then rolled her over him back to her own bed roll. Momentarily, she opened her eyes and stared at him. She reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled sleepily at him. He pulled her blanket back over her.

She was his one. She was also a nymph! In the fairy tales he'd heard nymphs were notorious for seducing males and then abandoning them or eating them if you read some of the grimmer stories. However, whilst it was clear that Aleiki wasn't innocent about sex, it was unclear if she'd ever had a male lover. After all she'd lived on an island of females for her short life. There was also the possibility that she had memories of other nymphs having sex with males. He needed to make her love him enough to leave her people and her whole way of life. It was a lot to ask. If he didn't succeed he'd be alone for life because now he'd seen her, he wanted no other.

The only plus side was that Aleiki seemed to like him. She was quite content to lie in his arms despite the scolding she would probably get. Thorin was trying to help the relationship move on so that was probably a plus too. They'd not really discussed the whole situation outside of Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and himself. Normally if he'd wanted a fling with one of the dwarrow-dams of Ered Luin, he would have charmed his way into her bed by now. He usually stuck to widows rather than maidens. Maidens expected marriage. Now that he wanted marriage and a "forever" relationship, it was proving difficult!

Next morning no-one seemed to have noticed that Aleiki had moved to another bed roll in the night. Kili seemed to have slept well for the rest of the night and was regaling Fili about his dreams of playing in the sun on the beach with a beautiful turquoise sea stretched out before him. Considering Kili had never been near the sea it was a very impressive dream. Aleiki had smiled to herself. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday and the memory was one of her most prized possessions.

Balin and Dwalin had informed her they would all be stopping at Bree to replace the supplies lost in the river the previous day. She would now be riding with Prince Frerin as they were short of ponies and she was the lightest.


	5. Chapter 5

**_An unexpected alliance - Chapter 5_**

 _Balin and Dwalin had informed her they would all be stopping at Bree to replace the supplies lost in the river the previous day. She would now be riding with Prince Frerin as they were short of ponies and she was the lightest._

They arrived at the Prancing Pony inn speedily after entering Bree. Frerin and Dwalin secured rooms for the whole company after the company had split up to complete their allocated tasks in Bree. Frerin and Dwalin's only task was to protect Aleiki and to prevent any trouble for her or from her. The Durins and Fundins were sharing a room. Aleiki had been made to leave her swords and long knives in their room to prevent her drawing unwanted attention to herself. The dwarrow had insisted that females didn't carry weapons here in this town of men. They had allowed her to keep the knives in her boots and the one at the back of her neck but no others. Dwalin was holding tightly to Aleiki's hand and arm keeping her very close to him as they entered one of the main rooms of the inn to get a drink. She also had her cloak on covering her body and head from the casual voyeur. Frerin found them a secluded table and sat her between them both. A mug was set before her with a plate of bread and cheese.

This was the first town of men Aleiki had visited in reality rather than just viewed in her mother's memories. Aleiki had already decided she didn't like Bree. She didn't like the dirt, the poverty or the mud. She didn't like the men towering over her and she particularly didn't like not being able to speak her mind. However, she was following Thorin's commands to the letter so far. She hadn't said a word since entering Bree and had obeyed Prince Frerin and Dwalin's every suggestion. All of the precautions were making her deeply uncomfortable, rattled by the whole situation and very nervous.

Frerin and Dwalin had both noticed that Aleiki was clinging to them nearly as hard as they were holding onto her. Had Thorin frightened her with his attempts to make sure she was safe and there would be no trouble? They tried to calm her down by explaining what was going on in the room and what everything was. Finally, Aleiki calmed her nerves enough to try her drink. She was thirsty after a long day in the saddle and took a big gulp of the liquid from her mug. She had been expecting water but what she got was ale instead. It was disgusting and not something they drank at home. She spat it all back into the mug grimacing.

She suddenly realized that Dwalin and the Prince were laughing at her, "Not had ale before lass?" She shook her head. "This isn't as good as what we get in Ered Luin but it's not that bad either".

She just turned her thumb down to say what she thought of it. She looked around the room to see what others were drinking. She didn't recognize any of the drinks immediately and sighed. However, shortly afterwards a man in a brown cloak sat down, lighting a pipe and drinking some red liquid in a glass. Maybe it was fruit juice? She shook Dwalin's arm to get his attention and pointed at the drink. Dwalin looked at her and grimaced, "Are you sure you want wine?"

Aleiki shrugged and nodded not knowing what wine was. "I'll see what they can rustle you up that you might like". Dwalin stood up, clearly heading for the bar in the next room. She watched him leave.

She turned nervously to glance at the Prince, just checking that she wasn't alone and he was still there. She moved a bit closer to him just to be sure. He was taking another gulp of his mug of ale and looked down at her surprised as she snuggled into his side. He brought his arm down around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "It's alright Izril, I'm here".

Frerin suddenly realized that this was the first time they had been alone since the incident in the tree. Being with Aleiki now was bringing out the same protective feelings he had then. He looked down at his one's face and smiled at her, "You were very good helping with Kili last night. I think he even forgot he'd had a nightmare in the first place".

There wasn't much Aleiki could do to acknowledge this statement when she couldn't speak so she just shrugged.

"We really are very grateful for your help saving his life and for coming on this quest", Frerin told her gently, "I'm especially grateful Izril". He looked to the door again. There was still no sign of Dwalin and Frerin was unsure when he'd get his one alone again. He brought his hand to the back of Aleiki's neck and gently stroked her face. Aleiki was now looking at him with big wide eyes and a surprised look on her face. He tenderly ran his thumb across her lips before lowering his head to kiss her lips. Her lips were soft and happily returned his kiss, opening her mouth to his questing tongue. Tiny hands tentatively reached up to hold and caress his face and he could feel her move onto his lap whilst the kiss continued. His hands strayed from her face down to her waist to pull her even closer.

Suddenly Aleiki jolted in his arms and tried to pull away. He finished the kiss and then allowed her to do so. His first thought was that she looked upset but he quickly realized as she pointed at the door that she was actually concerned about Dwalin returning. Frerin was very aware that Balin had given his Jewel a long list of things that were not to occur in public or she would shame the house of Fundin.

Aleiki very much enjoyed the kiss and would have quite happily taken the kiss to its obvious conclusion right there and right then in full public view until she'd suddenly remembered Balin's words and Thorin's dictate to not cause any trouble or bring any attention to herself. Having sex in a public bar would probably be defined as trouble.

Dwalin chose that moment to appear with her wine and more ale. He narrowed his eyes at Frerin as he arrived seeing how close the nymph was sitting to him, her swollen lips and her flushed face. Frerin smirked and moved away slightly. Aleiki gratefully took the wine giving Dwalin a quick smile for his efforts. This time she took a small sip from the glass. The wine was a golden color, very thick and very sweet. She smiled happily at both her new brother and her Prince. She liked it a lot.

Internally she smiled happily too. The Prince was on the hook, hers now and she would find a way to have him. He clearly was having some very lusty thoughts concerning her only moments before if the swelling in his lap had been any indication. That had been what reminded her suddenly that they were on public view. The 'having' part would have to happen in private and well away from her brothers. In the back of her mind she could also feel her kin's smugness at her obvious success, tempered with the caution of her mother queen to be careful.

However, first things first, Aleiki knelt on the bench, wrapped her arms around Dwalin's neck and whispered very very quietly in his ear. Dwalin looked slightly embarrassed but stood and quietly addressed Frerin who looked confused, "We are going to the privies and will be back shortly". He took Aleiki's hand in his like a child and tugged her along with him. She turned around and wiggled her fingers at Frerin to say goodbye. She grinned cheekily at him from under the hood of her cloak. That was the last he saw of her before she went out of the door.

None of them noted the man in the brown cloak was paying very close attention to their actions and their behavior towards each other and very shortly followed when they left the room.

Aleiki groaned. Her head hurt and she felt sick. She could hear voices near her but everything was dark and she could see no-one. She slowly brought her hand up to her head. There was a bag covering her head and she tried to rip it away. She couldn't seem to remove it which seemed to make her nausea worse and she started to retch, "Breathe slowly and don't be sick while I get this sack off of you." Aleiki didn't recognize the voice. She was confused.

She felt someone's fingers at her neck pulling the bag off of her. She flinched and closed her eyes at the sudden light blinding them. She opened her eyes more slowly this time and stared at the man in front of her. She recognized him from the inn. He'd been drinking red wine. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Aleiki asked in genuine alarm. Looking around she realized she still appeared to be in a bar just not the bar she'd be in before. How had she got here? Why couldn't she remember?

"We need to ask you some questions about the dwarves" he stated, "There is no need to be scared". The man tried to reassure her. There were four other men with him. All were dressed in the same brown cloaks and were well armed. Aleiki was sitting at a table surrounded by them with one standing behind her hiding her from the view of the others in the room. The hood of her cloak was down. Thorin had told her to keep the hood up. The other patrons of the bar were ignoring them. She looked down to see her boots were gone and she was in her bare feet. Instantly she reached to the back of her neck for her only remaining knife but slowly brought her hands back down when she realized it was gone.

"Who are you and how did I get here?" Aleiki asked tiredly resting her head in her hands and her elbows on the table.

The stranger, sitting opposite her, mirrored her actions and brought his face down to her level, "I am Halboran, a ranger and to answer your question I drugged your drink".

"My wine?" Aleiki questioned whilst scanning the room and its occupants.

"The ale too! But you didn't seem to like that so much" he laughed quickly, smiling calmly at her.

"Did you hurt Dwalin?" She asked with concern as being with Dwalin was the last thing she remembered.

Halboran narrowed his eyes, "The dwarves are fine" he assured her.

"That is good!" She smiled widely very pleased, "For me not for you. Dwalin's going to split your pretty head wide open for stealing me", she stated smugly. She reached over to him and ran her finger down his face from his hairline, down the length of his nose, across his chin, down his neck and down to his chest to jab it there to illustrate her point.

Halboran ignored the comment. He was surprised the girl wasn't particularly scared or intimidated by being kidnapped. She wasn't reacting to this encounter as he would expect a female to do so, "Will you answer my questions?"' he enquired. This would be awkward if she refused.

"It depends what you want to know", Aleiki responded evenly. She was intending to lie through her teeth. She was under no obligation to them as she was to the company. This actually had the potential to be fun.

"Tell us what relationship you have with these dwarves?" Halbaran asked openly.

Aleiki grinned at this, "Isn't it obvious from these braids?" She rolled them in her fingers and leaned forward to hold them under his nose for him to see well. Her lips were only an inch from his and she looked up through her lashes at his eyes.

"I'm not a dwarf and I don't know their ways", he clarified, "Explain them to me".

Aleiki wondered how ignorant of the ways of dwarrow he truly was. How much could she shock him? "This one", showing Halboran her left one, "means I belong to the House of Durin and the other indicates I'm under the protection of the House of Fundin usually when the Durins are busy and need someone else to look after me or I need instruction on proper behavior which seems to be quite often."

Halboran was surprised at how open this young girl was being. "Where are your dwarves travelling to?"

It was obvious to her that she couldn't tell them they were on a quest, "We are going to visit their kin somewhere. I'm not sure where. Fili and Kili have come of age and they have to be presented to the other dwarrow. They didn't explain it to me", she put on her best sulky face at that remark.

"So why are you going with them? You're not a dwarf and the wilds are dangerous for women". He sounded concerned for her.

"Me!" pointing at herself with her finger, "I'm the entertainment", they appeared confused at that statement so she clarified in a slow voice as if she was talking to idiots,"Dwarrows have desires that need satisfying and it's a long trip".

Halboran frowned at her. Was she really saying what he thought she was saying? He looked at the other rangers who looked unhappily back at him. This girl looked too young for such things. Their protective instincts were coming to the fore. They had daughters and this was an immoral state of affairs. Sighing he continued to question her, "What type of desires are we talking about?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it", Aleiki mentioned sounding frightened.

"You can tell us anything. We will protect you", Halboran sought to reassure her and took her hand.

She looked down at his hand, "You shouldn't touch me! They get very angry if I let anyone else touch me. The last one who tried got his hands chopped off. They quite like gutting people too. Only the Durins are allowed to touch and have me".

"And by that you mean?" Halboran asked.

This one wants the gory details, she thought, "I mean sex of course, lots of sex", she smirked at him, "the males of the House of Durin are very lusty. Much fun is had by all involved", she sighed happily, "I live to serve".

"And are you allowed to say no to all of this sex?" He queried still trying to get out of her what he needed to know.

"Why would I want to say no?" Aleiki asked with her best confused expression, "The Durins are very pleasing".

Halboran dropped her hand now, slightly confused. Was she a slave or not?

"Can I have a drink please? I'm thirsty", Aleiki asked, "That wine I had before was nice".

Halboran looked over Aleiki's head to the man standing behind her and she felt him leave his place behind her and she watched him walk to the bar for her. He quickly returned to them with a small glass of wine for her. She sipped it carefully, "Do you mind if I get up and walk around? My legs are stiff. We've been riding all day and I'm not used to it", she smirked slightly, "Not with ponies anyway".

The ranger stared at her for that comment. At this point he wasn't sure what to think. He'd wait for his leader to arrive. He could have the pleasure of deciding how to proceed with this.

"I won't go near the door". The door was the only exit to the room she could reach. The windows were too high for her.

Halboran nodded and Aleiki initially walked up and down the centre of the room but gradually drifted over to the other tables. They were playing cards and other games with dice. She didn't recognize them. She approached one of the men, obviously an alpha male type and watched him roll his dice with interest. She carefully studied his body from top to toe not having had a good look at actual men before especially with the rangers wrapped in their cloaks.

"Do you like what you see girl?" the man had clearly spotted her ogling him. He reached out, catching her hand, pulling her towards him. He was a gang leader in Bree and could be very dangerous but the watching rangers decided not to interrupt unless the girl got herself into real danger. He was just over 6 feet tall and was seated with his henchmen. He had a ragged scar down his face and another one on the side of his neck. He was not ugly but not handsome like her dwarrow.

"You're very big", she smiled at him cheekily. He picked her up by the waist and sat her on the table in front of him, "That makes it easier to talk" and she reached up and lightly stroked the scar on his face making very sure that she caught his gaze with her eyes, "That is a very pretty scar".

He laughed, "You think I'm pretty little one?" He was ogling her now or what he could see anyway. The cloak hid a lot. Her face was exquisite.

"Definitely", she pouted slightly, "I'm bored! Why don't you entertain me"?

"How could I entertain you? Why don't you entertain us?" The man asked, "Maybe a song?"

"I could dance too! Would you like that?" She brought her most seductive smile to her face.

"I need a beat like this". Aleiki tapped on the table showing him and whispered in his ear, "can you tell the music makers?" She smiled sweetly at him.

He called across to the musicians in the corner of the room indicating what he wanted. By this point the other patrons were starting to look curious too about what she'd do, "Will you hold my cloak for me?" Aleiki asked softly. She passed it to him. At this point mouths dropped open in shock when they saw what she was wearing and how snugly her clothes fit her. Some very lustful gazes were thrown her way.

Before the man could make a grab for her, Aleiki stood on the table and began to sing. She clicked her fingers and swished her hips alluringly along with the beat. She slapped the men's hands away when they tried to grab at her, smiling cheekily.

"The minute you walked in the joint

I could see you were a man of distinction.

A real big spender

Good lookin', so refined.

Say, wouldn't you like to know

What's going on in my mind?"

Aleiki ran her fingers down the man's chest and gave the man a quick kiss on the lips whilst continuing to dance in her most seductive manner. She released a subtle waft of pheromones to make them want her more.

"So let me get right to the point

I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.

Hey big spender

Spend a little time with me."

She had the whole room's attention now and daintily jumped onto the next table and swayed suggestively in front of the men there too.

"Wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun?

How's about a few laughs, laughs, laughs?

I can show you a good time.

Let me show you a good time."

She kissed one of the men there, catching his eyes with her own before leaping to the final table and running her hands over the chest of one of the men there too.

"The minute you walked in the joint

I could see you were a man of distinction .

A real big spender

Good lookin', so refined.

Say, wouldn't you like to know

What's going on in my mind?"

She gave the man a final kiss making sure he also got caught by her gaze and made sure she let her pheromones waft across all three tables.

"So let me get right to the point

I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.

Hey big spender

Hey big spender

Hey big spender

Spend a little time with me."

She finished with a final flourish by somersaulting from the tables into the splits on the floor. She could see the rangers in the background, standing now, clearly expecting trouble. There was a noisy round of applause and wolf whistles. She returned to the first table now and the man who she first spoke to. She brought a girlish smile to her face, "Did you like my song?"

His eyes were dark now and his lust was very clear to Aleiki. He reached for her, "You need to come with me now". She stepped back away from him and turned her head at an angle to him, "I'm not that bored", and pointing at a couple of the other men, "I prefer them". She smiled in apology. The fight broke out pretty quickly after that. Patrons of the bar who were not involved in the fight made for the exit. She retreated to the rangers and sat down with her drink again, smiling around the table, "That was fun!" The men stared at her in shock as the fight continued behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**An unexpected alliance - Chapter 6**

 _His eyes were dark now and his lust was very clear to Aleiki. He reached for her, "You need to come with me now"._ _She stepped back away from him and turned her head at an angle to him, "I'm not that bored", and pointing at a couple of the other men, "I prefer them". She smiled in apology._ _The fight broke out pretty quickly after that._ _Patrons of the bar who were not involved in the fight made for the exit._ _She retreated to the rangers and sat down with her drink again, smiling around the table, "That was fun!" The men stared at her in shock as the fight continued behind them._

Their leader, finally arrived five minutes later, and acknowledged his men with a nod, "What is happening in here Halboran?" He glanced around the floor of the Tavern where many of the local hoodlums seemed to be groaning on the floor. His men seemed to be nursing bruises and one had a black eye forming.

"My Lord Arathorn, this is the girl that there was concern over", he presented Aleiki to his leader, "She has been entertaining us all with her singing and dancing". Aleiki's ears twitched at hearing the name 'Arathorn'.

"And didn't the locals like her singing and dancing?" Arathorn asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately they liked it a little too much and wanted her to remain with them afterwards". Halboran informed him apologetically, "We had to persuade them that she was otherwise engaged". A conversation was then had by the two men in a language that sounded suspiciously elvish to Aleiki.

Aleiki was sitting on the table, swinging her legs backwards and forwards and smiling brightly when the newcomer turned his attention to her, "They were very lucky! I have permission to gut anyone who touches me without permission. That especially includes men who have me grabbed and dragged away from my dwarrow." She gave him a hard stare.

"There was concern over your position with the dwarves", Arathorn stated calmly "We wanted to make sure you were safe".

"They are dwarrow not dwarves! Drugging me, putting a bag over my head and taking me from my dwarrow wasn't keeping me safe and certainly didn't make me feel safe!" She hissed back.

"Are you a slave of the dwarrow?" Arathorn queried again, "We will return you if you confirm what you are to them but slavery is not allowed in Bree!"

"I belong to the house of Durin", Aleiki indicated her left braid, "And I'm under the protection of the house of Fundin" indicating her other braid. "I do not understand what you mean by slavery?" Aleiki's confusion was clear on her face. It wasn't a term she was familiar with.

Arathorn sighed the girl looked very very young - far too young to be doing the things the dwarves were being accused of. He approached her carefully and stood right in front of her, "This braid from the house of Durin" he caught the braid gently and wiggled it in front of Aleiki's face and talked to her as if she was a child, "What rights does it give the dwarves of that house? What rights do you have to deny them their wants?'

Aleiki was glaring at him now. She snatched the braid out of his fingers, "They are my dwarrow. This braid gives them rights to my loyalty and services in any way they choose. I live to serve".

Arathorn unhappily turned around to speak to Halboran behind him, "It is as the gate keeper believed! She is a slave and appears to be brainwashed into thinking that this is acceptable!"

Unfortunately, Arathorn made an error in his thinking when he turned to Halboran - he turned his back on Aleiki. She pulled two demon spawn claws from hidden sheaths in her bracers. They were about five inches long and exceptionally sharp. They also would quite happily slice through armor. She had been waiting for their leader to underestimate her. It hadn't taken long. Her actions were completely hidden from the other Rangers by Arathorn himself.

So when Aleiki launched herself at their leader, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck with a steely grip he and the Rangers were taken by complete surprise. The Rangers hadn't seen any violence from her that evening and hadn't expected any now. She had caused a small riot but hadn't taken part herself in any of the fighting. They hadn't seen her as a physical threat to them.

Before Arathorn could move Aleiki had her claws at his throat. The Rangers including Halboran tried to help but it was too late. She had Arathorn trapped. She quickly had him back up until they were against the wall where no-one could get behind her, "Now maybe we can continue this conversation whilst we wait for my dwarrow to arrive".

"They don't know you're here. Give up now girl and we won't be angry with you". Halboran tried to pacify her and rescue his chieftain. Arathorn was wisely keeping silent as even the slightest move seemed to increase the sharpness at his throat.

"I don't think you quite understand the situation Master Halboran", Aleiki stated calmly, "My dwarrow will be coming for me shortly. I am missing. There has been a disturbance here, a fight and patrons from here will have gone to the Prancing Pony to drink instead and will have talked about the girl who caused the trouble". She smiled, "My dwarrow will know it was me!" she stated smugly, "They are very aware of my abilities to get into trouble. My brothers and my King will come for me and then this situation will be resolved."

"How long do you think you can hold our leader there before you get tired? Let him go now and no harm will come to you", Halboran insisted, "We don't hurt little girls. We'll take you somewhere safe where you'll be free of the dwarves. You don't need to be scared of punishment from them if you come with us".

"You just wish me to let go of my only hostage? You are a fool!" she suddenly gripped Arathorn tighter to her, stuck her nose into his neck and inhaled, "He smells nice despite being a rat. Hints of strawberries and elder flowers". She yanked Arathorn's head back painfully and ran her claw gently but deliberately up the side of his neck but not across the artery. A small trail of blood ran down his neck to his shoulder. Aleiki licked the blood up keeping her golden gaze on Halboran whilst she did it. His eyes narrowed. Arathorn made a squeak of alarm at her actions.

Halboran looked stricken and slightly sick, "What are you?" he asked finally realizing they were in over their head and that the situation was escalating out of control.

Aleiki smiled widely for the first time, "Finally a sensible question. I am a nymph of Anlashocc not a little girl or an idiot or whatever else you seem to think I am and I don't like you. I want my dwarrow back!"

Now to play upon the fairy tales she'd heard tell of nymphs and distract these Rangers from any aggressive actions, "Whilst we usually only eat those we mate with, I could make an exception for your leader". She grinned wickedly, "He is rather handsome in a scruffy sort of way so I could make quite a few exceptions for him." She made a big show of sniffing Arathorn's hair and neck and she felt him shiver beneath her, "However, I am sworn to the House of Durin and they have first claim!" The looks on the Rangers' faces were a picture, "They will already be angry with me for leaving Dwalin and the Prince's side, for talking to you and a whole host of things. You have caused me lots of trouble AND..." She put her most hungry, feral and lustful face on, "I missed my dinner too!" She returned her nose to Arathorn's neck and went to take a small bite from it.

The door suddenly slammed open and hit the wall loudly making the Rangers jump slightly, "Aleiki, we will make you ask for permission before you eat again if you even think of taking a bite out of that man's neck. You have no idea where he's been!" Dwalin was there glaring at her and Aleiki raised her head from Arathorn's neck happily and laughed.

"You found me. I knew you would". However much trouble she was in with them, she was still glad they were there. She didn't quite understand what the Ranger's problem with her was but she was confident that her dwarrow would sort it out.

Thorin, Frerin, Balin, Kili, Fili and Dwalin entered the room with Gandalf, studying it carefully taking in the bodies on the floor, the rangers surrounding their nymph and the obvious leader held securely as a hostage by Aleiki. The Rangers acknowledged Gandalf's presence in their midst with some relief. He surely would surely stop this situation from deteriorating further.

Whilst Thorin was proud that Aleiki had managed to keep herself safe, the worry she had caused Frerin was trying his patience with her severely. The dwarrow didn't know why she had disappeared - if it was voluntary or not. Thorin's eyes caught Aleiki's gaze and he spoke in an annoyed tone, "I thought you were ordered to stay with Frerin and Dwalin, not to leave their side, not to speak and specifically not to take your cloak off!"

Aleiki frowned at this and glanced around for her cloak but not quite sure where it had ended up. She had known she would be in trouble for causing a ruckus but it really hadn't been her choice to leave the Prancing Pony. "I'm sorry my King"' she muttered quietly and unhappily.

"You were supposed to be keeping a low profile", Thorin complained in exasperation, "Not enjoying yourself! Are you responsible for this?" Thorin looked around at the trashed tavern and the men unconscious or groaning on the floor".

"This was not my fault, my King; I was not involved in the fight!" Aleiki denied responsibility.

Halboran snorted at that. Thorin's head turned and glared at him, "Quiet! You can have you say in a moment".

"I'll repeat myself! Did you gut any of these men?" Thorin persisted, trying to get an answer out of the nymph. She was the master of distraction.

Aleiki shook her head again, "I didn't touch them and this rukhas shiramund", she pulled back Arathorn's head sharply by his hair again, "also still has his guts despite, this clearly being all his fault for having his men steal me in the first place".

Thorin sighed but continued and spoke to the Dunedain Chieftain having recognized him as soon as he'd entered the room, "Aleiki is difficult to handle. Her people's ways are not our ways. Obviously you couldn't handle her but we are here now so you will explain why my nymph was removed from us in the first place". Thorin had clearly heard Aleiki's accusations of being stolen away. He righted one of the chairs on the floor and placed it with the back of the chair to the wall and sat down and indicated for Arathorn to join him, "Aleiki, let him go NOW!"

"But you said I could gut anyone who touched me inappropriately", Aleiki complained unhappily.

"Where did he touch you?" Frerin asked eyes narrowing at Arathorn angrily.

Aleiki pouted unhappily, "He touched my braids" and she once again licked the blood from Arathorn's neck making him cringe.

"That was very dishonorable of him but we will give him a chance to explain himself and for the love of Mahal, whatever happens, do not lick his neck in that manner ever again!" Thorin grumbled uncomfortably, "If we don't like his answers then you may gut him" Thorin soothed her and unknowingly Frerin too, "Now let him go!"

Aleiki huffed unhappily but slowly unwrapped herself from Arathorn's body and he shot away from her to the other side of the room next to Halbaran.

"Will you sit my Lord Arathorn?" Thorin asked the shaken Dunedain chieftain. Balin and Kili had sat down next to their King at the table. Dwalin, Fili and Frerin stood behind Thorin. Gandalf remained in the doorway observing what was occurring quietly.

"Thank you Lord Thorin", Arathorn acknowledging he was aware of whom Thorin was too.

The dwarrow were heavily armed in defence of their King and it was clear that they had placed themselves in positions to support him in a fight if necessary. However, Frerin was also paying attention to Aleiki who was now standing on her own, clearly not quite sure what to do next and it was Frerin who now gave the orders to the nymph not Thorin, "Aleiki, put your claws away and come here now! You've caused quite enough worry tonight".

She gave Arathorn a death glare but happily shot across the room to the Prince and stood in front of him. "Yes, my Prince", she said submissively in a completely different tone to the very aggressive tone she'd been using with the Rangers and kept her eyes down on the ground. Frerin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest possessively. He kissed the top of her head and continued to glare at the chieftain. Aleiki was unaware at this point how upset the dwarrow had been when they had realized she was missing but by the look on Frerin's face it was clear to her they had been upset. She was just happy they were here now.

Arathorn, Halboran and the other Rangers watched the interactions between the group carefully. Clearly, the dwarves were not happy with what had happened to the nymph, clearly also they cared for her and were very possessive over her but it was still very unclear how much freedom the girl had or whether she was a slave. Her attitude and behavior were very different, less aggressive and much more submissive, now that the dwarves were here and had taken charge.

"So Lord Arathorn, explain you actions with regards to our nymph", Thorin demanded, "We were very worried when we discovered her missing".

"Slavery is illegal in Bree", responded Arathorn evenly, "The way you were treating the girl led the gatekeepers to believe you might be flouting the laws here. I'm still not convinced you aren't".

"Aleiki is in my service but she is not a slave. Dwarrow don't keep slaves", Thorin glared at him but clarified Aleiki's status.

"That's not what she implied when we spoke to her", Arathorn wanted the truth, "She implied she was your..." embarrassed to ask the dwarf in front of him now.

"What?" asked Thorin glancing over to Aleiki in confusion.

"She implied she was only with you to satisfy your desires and the desires of any one in your house", Arathorn clarified going slightly pink, "She implied she was a sex slave. She implied the sons of Durin indulged in all sorts with her", he glared slightly, "much fun was had by all. The nymph implied quite a lot". He stared at the group especially the two younger dwarves who had gone pink and the other dwarrow were staring at the nymph in confusion.

Thorin sighed, rolled his eyes and turned to Aleiki and queried, "What claptrap have you been telling them about us?"

Aleiki smiled brightly at him, "I was just following your orders to not discuss our reasons for being here. I just diverted their attention from that subject to something else".

"And you had to make my family sound like deviants and perverts in this distraction?" Thorin asked in exasperation.

She stopped smiling, "I'm sorry my King. They were just so gullible and I had to find away to keep them distracted long enough to attract your attention to come and get me", Aleiki glared at Arathorn again, "Besides I've never very much cared what vermin think of me".

"My Lord Arathorn, let me clarify for you. She is not a slave, has never been a slave and if anyone ever tried to enslave her I'd pity them", Thorin banged his fist on the table and stood up, "so we'll be leaving now and Aleiki will be coming with us. Are we clear on this?"

Arathorn studied the dwarrow and glanced at Gandalf who gave him a nod, "We are clear. We apologize for the confusion". He bowed his head slightly to Thorin which Thorin returned.

However, Gandalf interrupted, "Maybe you'd like to explain to Arathorn the situation on Anlashocc - just in case?" Gandalf looked at him encouragingly.

"NO!" Aleiki was out of Frerin's arms and standing between Thorin and Arathorn protectively as if her presence could prevent them having a conversation.

Now the rangers, a wizard and the dwarrow were staring at her in surprise. "You will not speak to these vermin about the internal affairs of my people!" Aleiki almost spat at him.

Thorin glanced at Frerin and his nephews "Take her back to the inn and keep her there".

Frerin reached out for Aleiki's hand but she snatched it back, stepping back away from them, "NO!"

"Frerin, NOW, take her!" Thorin demanded angrily.

Aleiki leaned forward and spat at Arathorn's feet, "If you tell this man anything about Anlashocc, you will break the terms of our treaty contract", she glared at Thorin, not one hint of submissiveness in her stance now.

"You wouldn't like the penalty clause that would be invoked either", she spoke authoritatively, "Mother Queen will remove me from your service", she sighed miserably, "She may even put me in charge of ensuring the terms of the penalty clause happen. Listen to me and don't tell them anything".

Balin stood up frowning in concern, "What's in the penalty clause, lass?"

Aleiki went white, "Your King Nain II signed the treaty contract and the clause is punitive and harsh. Thorin would be considered responsible".

Balin gripped her shoulder, "Tell us the terms sister. You were not responsible for creating the treaty".

"Thorin would have to kill Arathorn, Halboran, all of the rangers present - anyone here", Aleiki stated in distress, "If he failed to do this he would need to commit ritual suicide to retain his honor. If Thorin refused it would be my task to kill him and them". She looked at them all.

The rangers had stepped back way from the dwarrow. Arathorn spoke up, "Maybe you should keep your secret, my Lord".

Aleiki continued, "If Thorin was dead the terms would apply to Frerin as heir and then each subsequent heir of Durin would be given the choice to kill the vermin or die. This would continue until the line of Durin ended", she glanced at Thorin," Don't speak to them they're not worth it. The situation is not worth it. Mother Queen has everything under control".

Arathorn watched the nymph carefully eyes narrowing sharply. She really really didn't like him. She wasn't calling him names for having her kidnapped. There was some deeper reason, "Why do you keep calling us vermin? We apologized and you were not hurt. You clearly have a deeper problem with us". He reached out to grab Aleiki.

Dwalin and Frerin moved in an instant and were in front of the nymph and their King with weapons drawn.

"Don't insult me by pretending you don't know, King of Gondor. I know who you are and claiming ignorance of your people's history will not help you", Aleiki spoke tightly and angrily pushing her way through the two dwarrow in front of her, "So very many of my kin died because of the actions of your kin and my people call for your blood. You have no hostages to hide behind now. We will return home to Gondor and slaughter all who stand against us. I remember each death, each splatter of blood as my kin died, each nymphling who starved, each queen you drove insane and every one of our warriors you cut to pieces".

Everyone in the room was now staring at her in shock, "Don't speak to them. They are not worth it!" Aleiki spoke slowly and carefully to Thorin.

Thorin looked around the room, glared at the rangers and made a decision, "We are leaving now".

But Aleiki had one more thing to say to Arathorn, "Think of a way to make some recompense to my people. You have very little time left to do so and it had better be good. It will be your only chance".

She walked over to where her cloak was lying on the floor, picked it up, put it on and pulled the hood up. She walked back to Frerin and Dwalin.

Dwalin looked down at his new sister, standing there without her boots. She couldn't walk back to their inn in her bare feet. She looked distraught with clearly too many things to worry about. He had thought her personality and culture was complex before. Now he knew that his little sister had more layers and issues than he imagined and she kept them hidden under the bubbly happy personality that she most often showed to the world. He reached for her and slung her over his shoulder. Aleiki let out a squeak of surprise but otherwise kept very quiet. The dwarrow were all quiet now and followed Gandalf out the door without looking back.

The group arrived back at the Prancing Pony within a couple of minutes. The rest of the company were there watching the door whilst trying to appear unconcerned. Thorin turned to Frerin and Dwalin, "Take Aleiki up to our room and keep her out of sight. We'll join you shortly. Kili, you go too. You still need to rest after what happened yesterday".

He glanced at Aleiki still slumped over Dwalin's shoulder. Aleiki hadn't said a word during the trip back to the inn. She'd kept still and silent. Thorin couldn't see her face now as she had pulled her hood right over it. The more he learned of nymph culture the less he liked it. To give this young girl so much pressure and responsibility in a world she didn't completely understand seemed cruel to him. Gandalf followed intending to go to his own room to consider what he'd learnt today.

He watched as they headed for the stairs. Dwalin not even attempting to put the nymph down on the ground to walk by herself. Thorin headed for the rest of company. He approached them flanked by Balin and Fili. Gloin stood as they approached, watching the others as they went upstairs. "Is she ok? Did they hurt her?" Gloin was one of the company most uncomfortable with having the little female with them. Thorin knew how protective the dwarf was of his wife and how that protectiveness tended to spread to any other dam in the vicinity if the situation called for it.

"She is unharmed. In fact, I'd say the rangers and other patrons of that bar will steer well clear of Aleiki if given the option next time", Thorin smirked at Gloin, "Our little nymph is clearly very capable of looking after herself even when she appears to be without weapons".

Gloin appeared comforted by this. "It appears that the rangers approached our Halfling too in the marketplace", Gloin stated, "They were concerned he'd been removed from the Shire against his will but he was able to reassure them otherwise".

Thorin glanced across at their burglar, seated securely now between Bofur and Bifur. "These rangers are more interested in our business than I'm comfortable with", he acknowledged, "I've warned them off and I think they'll take the warning seriously. Aleiki made some rather nasty revelations about her kin's opinion of the Dunedain. I think they will have other things to worry about right now - like their imminent slaughter". Gloin's eyes widened at that. "I need to speak to Aleiki. Can you look after things here? I want us out of Bree as soon as the gates open tomorrow. Don't let them stay up too late drinking".

Gloin nodded his acceptance of the order and Thorin glanced at Balin and Fili, "It's time to get more answers out of our nymph. This is becoming a habit. Are you coming?"

They headed for the stairs to their room, along the corridor to the far end. Thorin knocked quickly and Frerin unlocked the door and allowed them entrance to the room. Kili was laid out on his bed under the window clearly not making any effort to sleep. Thorin glared at him but it was quite clear that the only thing occupying Kili at that moment was the conversation going on extremely quietly between Dwalin and Aleiki. Aleiki was sitting on the edge of her bed, rocking slightly with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Every so often a shiver would run through her body. Dwalin was crouched down in front of her, holding both of her hands in his. Dwalin was clearly trying to get out of his sister exactly what had happened after she was snatched away. Aleiki appeared reluctant to go into the detail. This was frustrating her new brother severely if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

Thorin turned to his brother, Frerin was leaning against the wall by the door, arms crossed, clearly wanting to intervene with Aleiki but knowing he shouldn't. Aleiki glanced up as Thorin, Balin and Fili arrived, pulled her hands from Dwalin and began to rummage in her pack. She pulled out a scroll case. Standing up she approached Thorin, "You need to read this copy of the treaty contract. Mother Queen gave it to me for you. I should have given it to you sooner".

Thorin took the scroll case from her and passed it to Balin carefully, "You've read it?" he studied her again.

"No, my King!"' Aleiki looked horrified at the suggestion, "Warrior born are not taught to read. That is a privilege for Queens only. My duty is to obey the Queens' orders in all ways and to protect the hive". She clarified, "However, I was required to memorize the treaty contract before I left the island".

Balin carefully opened the scroll case and then the scroll. The scroll was long and looked very detailed. It appeared to be written in a slightly more archaic version of the common tongue than was used today. It would take him some time to read it in detail. He pitied the nymph if she'd been forced to learn it off by heart. But Aleiki had obviously memorized it well if she could remember the actual penalty clauses for certain actions. "I'll study it carefully Thorin and clarify anything I don't understand with Aleiki".

Thorin nodded in acceptance of Balin's offer. Aleiki was still standing in front of him and she blanched as his attention returned to her. She dropped to her knees in front of him, "Mother Queen wishes to know if you will be punishing me for my disobedience now or whether you'll leave it to her?" Aleiki appeared to be studying his feet with a fixed concentration.

The King looked down at her in surprise, "Punish you? For what?"

Aleiki rolled her eyes, knowing that the dwarf wouldn't be able to see it. She could feel the mother queen ordering her to submit. The other queens were making their opinions known too. The warrior-born couldn't be allowed to get away with disobedience even if they were far from the island. Survival of the hives depended on obedience and service, "I willfully disobeyed your orders, my King".

Thorin was confused again. The nymph seemed to specialize in getting that reaction from him. "Explain yourself".

Why did the dwarrow have to make things so difficult? Aleiki had known this was coming and just wanted to get the punishment out of the way whilst there were fewer people to witness it. Maybe if she gave Thorin a list of her misdeeds he would get on with it, "I was ordered by you to not speak in public, to keep myself covered, to not cause trouble, to keep a low profile and to stay at Dwalin and Prince Frerin's side. I failed you completely".

Frerin pushed himself away from the wall and finally couldn't stop himself from interrupting, "Everything you did was to ensure your escape from the rangers. They kidnapped you. No punishment is due", he stated firmly glaring determinedly at his brother. He looked down at his one but she determinedly didn't look up at him.

Aleiki was hiding her face, "I disobeyed and I clearly should not have allowed myself to be stolen by vermin in the first place, my King. I've shamed you and your house!" She ignored Frerin's comments, "I clearly deserve to be punished for the worry and inconvenience I've caused", looking up with pleading eyes, "You should punish me personally, tonight, now, please". Was Thorin really going to make her beg?

Thorin was even more confused now. Did Aleiki really think she deserved to be punished? She even sounded like she wanted to be punished by him. He glanced over at Balin and Dwalin who appeared disconcerted. Balin, however, clearly had started to have an inkling of what the problem was, "Aleiki, how would you be punished at home for this?" He asked quietly.

Thorin abruptly realized what Balin was implying. She wanted Thorin to punish her because his punishment would probably be more lenient than she could expect from her own people and Aleiki had also implied that if he didn't punish her then her mother queen would.

"It depends which queen I offended with my actions, my King", Aleiki risked a quick glance up at the gathered dwarrow, "maybe you should read section 25, sub-section 4 of the treaty contract for ideas of the type of punishment that dwarrow are allowed to dole out to warrior-born under their command. It might give you a suitable idea". She knew what was in that list and she could put up with one of them and they were not as harsh as she could expect from her mother queen.

Thorin, Frerin and Dwalin walked over to Balin who was attempting to find the appropriate section. When he found it, Balin's face went ashen and he passed the scroll to Thorin and stared down at the young girl, "Have you ever been punished like this before?" Balin was angry now and it took a lot to anger the older dwarf. The punishments were nasty and listed how disobedient warriors could be chastised.

"Yes brother, according to the mother queen, I'm far too willful, insubordinate and unruly for my own good", she muttered smirking proudly, "I often require disciplining so that I remember my place in life. I live to serve."

Thorin and Dwalin had finished reading the section and now Frerin and Fili were looking through it. Frerin looked at his brother, "You can't actually mean to punish her like that. It's barbaric".

"Have no concerns about disciplining me, my King. If you are too lenient mother queen will punish me too. She will be much harsher as I've already escaped punishment for too long. An example clearly needs to be set". Aleiki looked at Frerin in desperation. Was he trying to make things worse for her?

"If I punish you as suggested on this list you will not be able to perform your duties", Thorin stated eyes narrowing, "I can't have you as a burden to our quest".

Aleiki thought she was going to be sick. Why were these dwarrow so squeamish? They just kept making things worse, "Maybe you should check section 12, sub-section 2 regarding what to do with a burdensome warrior. My personal favorite is the last punishment in section 25. In that way I wouldn't be a burden tomorrow. I have the herbs in my bag and I could sleep in the stable so as not to disturb you tonight". She looked around at them, "You could administer the herbs yourself to ensure the punishment was properly enacted".

Fili who was still in possession of the scroll moved up to the appropriate new section. As soon as he read it all color left his face. "Uncle, I strongly suggest we just go with the punishment that Aleiki suggested". He brought the scroll back to Thorin, Dwalin and Balin showing him the section that detailed how burdensome warriors should be disposed of.

Thorin couldn't look at his brother, "Very well. Aleiki, is this acceptable to your people?"

"Yes, my King". She jumped to her feet and ran to get the herbs from her bag before they could change their minds. "I need something with alcohol in it to make the herbs work".

Dwalin pulled out a little flask of liquor from his clothes and placed it on the small table in the room. It had a little cup with it. Aleiki filled the little cup half full with herbs and then filled the remainder with the liquor. "Do you want to hold the cup and to enact the punishment, my King?" she looked at Thorin, "I'll go down to the stable then".

"You will stay here near Dwalin and Frerin as ordered", Thorin wanted to ensure she wasn't alone and vulnerable. He wasn't sure what affect the herbs would have and he wasn't allowing her out of their sight again not whilst they were in Bree.

"Are you sure my King?" Aleiki asked dubiously.

"Very sure", Thorin added. He picked up the mug, looking at the contents. He lifted the cup to her mouth.

"It will be alright my King. I will be well in the morning", she reached out and stroked his face, trying to comfort him as he was clearly displeased with the situation he'd been forced into. She looked passed him to Frerin. Frerin looked like he wanted to kill someone. Before, this situation got worse, she grabbed Thorin's hands and brought the cup to her lips and swallowed the contents down in one shot. "Do I have your permission to return to my bed now?"

"Of course", Thorin agreed.

Aleiki stood up ready to head to her bed but before she could react Frerin was next to her. He grabbed some of the herbs from the bag on the table, quickly sloshed in some liquor from the flask. Before anyone could stop him, Frerin swallowed it down and slammed the mug back down on the table.

"What have you done, my Prince?" Aleiki couldn't believe it, "You need to make him sick quickly. There is no need for him to suffer too". She looked to Thorin, "Is he crazy?"

"I will test the punishment so we will know how effective it is. You will not make me sick", Frerin declared with conviction.

All Aleiki could do was shake her head despairingly. She could already feel the pain beginning and it was too late to help Frerin except to say, "Sit him down and don't let him drink or eat anything else. It only makes it worse". She watched her hands starting to shake and could feel a cold sweat break out on her brow. This was how it began.

Dwalin had seen her watching her hands and was suddenly in front of her holding them still. She could see him watching her uncertainly not sure what to expect but determined to be there to support her. Her vision started to darken and she knew the pain was imminent. She rolled onto her side and let out a long low moan of pain as agony ripped through her whole body burning every thought from her mind. She couldn't breathe the pain was so sharp. It felt like thousands of fire ants were eating her alive. Looking at her hands she could see them nibbling at her. Somewhere in her mind she knew she was hallucinating but she couldn't control the reaction to the sight. She started trying to get them off of her. She could feel hands on her and voices talking but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She struggled but was held down and kept in place. The pain returned again and she arched her back off the bed. Something was put into her mouth and she bit down on it trying to stop herself screaming out loud. After that she just lost herself as the pain and the hallucinations came in wave after wave. Knowing that she wasn't alone, and that she was cared for made little difference and finally she passed out.

Thorin watched on in horror at the agony on Aleiki's face and then turned to his brother. Frerin was staring at Aleiki completely spooked. "Brother, I may have been hasty!" They looked down at Frerin's hands which had also started to shake. Thorin could see sweat break out on his brother's brow.

"Fili, help me get him on his bed", Thorin demanded, "Then find him something to bite down on. We can't have him screaming". It was too late and Frerin's legs buckled as pain shot through his body. Thorin caught him and dropped him on the nearest bed. Fili passed him a leather belt and Thorin managed to get it into his mouth before Frerin could bite his tongue. Frerin started to brush at his body clearly hallucinating and they tried to hold him down to stop his flailing arms hitting them. Fili was trying to help Thorin but Frerin was resisting them both.

"Kili, get Oin up here now", Thorin demanded. Kili ran for the door. Thorin turned to see that Aleiki had lost consciousness with Dwalin and Balin trying to help her. Even unconscious she was restless. Her body was sweating heavily and shivers constantly ran up and down her body. Every so often her body would arch off the bed. She was muttering too - words not in the common tongue, possibly the nymphs had their own language. They sounded harsh and not completely sane.

Frerin started to struggle against him again and even with Fili's help he was having difficulty holding him down, "Dwalin, I'm going to need your help here", Thorin stated strongly without releasing his hold.

Balin took over from Dwalin in watching over Aleiki whilst Dwalin rushed to help Thorin with Frerin. It took another few minutes for Frerin to lose consciousness too. In which time Oin arrived demanding to know what idiocy had driven Aleiki and Frerin to drink the herbs.

The remainder of the night was spent attending to both of the stricken members of their company. The agony returned at intervals throughout the night but just before dawn Aleiki awoke grimaced and asked in a fairly coherent manner if it was time to leave yet. She declined any food and water saying it would make things worse and dragged herself out of bed. They stared at her. They couldn't believe she was trying to get up. She looked a bit shaky but insisted she was no burden and if Dwalin would accompany her she would get her pony ready.

Before leaving she sat cross-legged on the floor next to Frerin's bed, ignoring her brothers and the others in the room. She very slowly, gently and deliberately removed the belt from Frerin's mouth and placed a kiss there instead. She smiled into the kiss as he woke up and brought his hand to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss between them, "You need to wake up now lazy bones. Thorin wants us at the gates at dawn". She whispered, "What you did was very sweet but very stupid", running her knuckles across his cheeks, "don't ever try to get between me and a well deserved punishment again. There was no need for us both to suffer and I'm used to it. You aren't". She stopped any further argument by kissing him again before lightly springing to her feet and leaving the room with Dwalin.

Frerin watched her go.


	7. Chapter 7

**_An unexpected alliance - Chapter 7_**

 _Before leaving she sat cross-legged on the floor next to Frerin's bed, ignoring her brothers and the others in the room. She very slowly, gently and deliberately removed the belt from Frerin's mouth and placed a kiss there instead. She smiled into the kiss as he woke up and brought his hand to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss between them, "You need to wake up now lazy bones. Thorin wants us at the gates at dawn". She whispered, "What you did was very sweet but very stupid", running her knuckles across his cheeks, "don't ever try to get between me and a well deserved punishment again. There was no need for us both to suffer and I'm used to it. You aren't". She stopped any further argument by kissing him again before lightly springing to her feet and leaving the room with Dwalin._

 _Frerin watched her go._

The company left Bree at the first hint of dawn coming over the horizon. Aleiki was sharing her pony Clover as they had failed to find any more ponies to buy to replace the two they had lost at the river. Though thanks to Bilbo's bargaining skills in the marketplace, they were well stocked with food and camping equipment again.

Dwalin had insisted Aleiki ride with him and Frerin had been sent to ride with Kili at the front of the group. She had been encouraged to sleep whilst they rode as neither Balin nor Dwalin were happy with the pallor of her cheeks or her refusal to eat or drink any breakfast before they left the inn. Frerin had ignored her advice and proceeded to throw his breakfast right back up again so maybe she was right not to eat anything. The sons of Fundin had allowed their ponies to drift to the back of the company wanting some privacy for a conversation they needed to have with their sister when she awoke.

Both brothers were surprised how quickly they had come to care for the trouble-making little nymph. She was difficult and her actions sometimes inexplicable. However, they had both come to recognize that beneath her brash and confident exterior was a traumatized youngster. They'd seen enough of them after the fall of Erebor to recognize one. By Mahal, she was a fighter though. The nymphs had taught Aleiki to use all of her skills to survive on the mainland amongst races she didn't always understand and very clearly didn't understand her. She didn't hesitate to use every skill at her command to achieve her aims whatever the consequences for her personally.

They knew some of the nymphs lived a long time and must have more knowledge and experience than Aleiki. Why hadn't one of them been sent to them? However, her intelligence, cheekiness, strange innocence and need to comfort was endearing. Saving Kili's life had bonded them to her with mithril chains and her obviously growing attraction to Frerin, the Durin Prince, made her one of them too. However, they also had concerns. They wanted to know what her life had been like before they knew her. She had mentioned things in passing but never in detail - casually mentioning lovers, starving if she didn't work, fighting demon spawn and receiving harsh punishments if she disobeyed. How she had stayed sane after being forced to experience the memories of her dead kin was a miracle but clearly it had left scars. Why Aleiki would want to return to the life she had been living was beyond them. They also didn't even know fully what had happened yesterday. They were determined to get to know it all and to make sure she stayed safe with them from now on. It would take a lot of work to get her to leave her people and they weren't sure what her people's reaction would be if she could be persuaded.

Aleiki awoke in the late morning feeling much better than earlier. Dwalin chuckled in her ear as she stretched her arms right out to the side and wiggled her fingers, "Feeling better?"

"Much better", Aleiki confirmed smiling contentedly, "Is it nearly lunchtime, I'm starving!"

Balin passed her a roll stuffed with a thick filling of ham and she took it gratefully, "We saved it for you".

"Thank you", Aleiki reached over and squeezed his hand, "for helping yesterday and not making things more difficult than they needed to be".

"What did happen yesterday?" Dwalin mumbled in her ear reaching to snag a mouthful of ham that was hanging out of the roll. His hand was smacked away by Aleiki with a small growl, still not able to bring herself to share food.

Aleiki sighed, "You know what happened - I was stolen, told the rangers some lies to distract them, upset some patrons of the Green Dragon, held a rat hostage and then got disciplined for disobeying orders. It was not at the top of my list of favorite days but all in all, it could have been worse". She was very careful to look straight ahead and not at either of her brothers, very much focusing on her food, "Do you have any water?"

A water bottle was passed to her which she drank from greedily drawing it out to try and prevent any more questions that she didn't really want to answer, "How is Prince Frerin doing?" She looked up the line of ponies trying to catch a glimpse of him.

Balin answered, "Not as well as you. He threw up his breakfast".

"Oh!" she smiled sadly, "I warned him not to try to eat anything too soon. I wish..." She passed the water bottle back to Balin, "Why did he take the herbs? It was really really stupid of him. There was no need for him to do that".

"He cares for you lass", Balin caught her jaw with his hand forcing her to look at him, "He didn't want to watch you suffer unnecessarily".

"I'm used to it" Aleiki snapped, "I'm a disobedient little troublemaker. I know it, mother knows it! She gives me as much leeway as she can but because of how she made me, she can't afford to let me completely ignore orders. She's old and the queens are all positioning themselves to take over from her". She glanced up the line again hoping to see him.

Balin heard another little nugget of interest in that unguarded comment, "How she made you?" He queried.

"Mother hadn't spawned for nearly 200 years when she had me and I am probably her last spawn", Aleiki spoke sadly, "I was spawned especially to come here to find you. No nymphs have been off the island for a very long time and the nymphling had to have memories and skills from all three casts to achieve the aims of the mission".

"All three casts?" Balin asked curiously. He had finally got Aleiki to open up a bit about her people and he wanted to get as much information as possible.

"We have three casts within a hive - warriors, workers and queens. Warriors protect the hive, workers look after the hive and the queens spawn and rule." Aleiki explained, "But to come here and complete the mission I needed the skills of all so mother had a special spawning just for me".

She sighed, "Some of the other queens disagreed with her plan but I was created anyway. I was given more of the essence of the seed than the queens were happy with and now they feel the need to ensure I don't get above my station and that I obey them in all things".

"Essence of the seed?" Dwalin queried confused.

Aleiki smiled cheekily, " Are you sure you want to know? We are in public and I have no wish to offend your dainty sensibilities".

"Speak quietly and I'm sure we'll cope. If Balin looks like he might faint then we'll stop", Dwalin chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! When you dwarrow supplied seed, after the treaty contract was signed, the queens stored it in their bodies to use when they needed to spawn. The seed is used to trigger a spawn to grow. It has no other influence on the nymph created. That's why we nymphs don't look like dwarrow and never have males. It's a spark only." She looked at her brothers to see if they were following the explanation, "My mother created a complete hybrid when she spawned me - I'm part queen so I can spawn, part worker so I can look after myself but mostly warrior so I can fight. To do that she had to put a lot of the essence from a dwarrow seed in me to allow my nymph essence to accept the changes". She looked at her brothers carefully, "She used some special seed she'd saved".

"Special seed?" Balin was afraid to ask.

"Most nymphs don't have fathers but as so much dwarf essence was used to create me, I'm considered to have been fathered by a dwarf. It makes some of the other queens deeply uncomfortable. They think I'm corrupt and rotten" Aleiki huffed unhappily, "As I said, they have a need to ensure I know my place in life with as much discipline as is necessary to ensure I comply", Aleiki confirmed.

"And who was your father?" Balin asked trying not to sound too interested.

"The Prince who came to negotiate the treaty contract seeded my mother," Aleiki confided quietly.

Dwalin and Balin stared at her in shock. Aleiki sighed dispiritedly seeing their reactions. She'd obviously upset them again. Was she about to get another lecture?

"You're father was Prince Borin, son of Nain II?" Balin asked shakily at this unexpected news.

"Yes and I'm sorry if this offends you. I knew we shouldn't have spoken of it. You dwarrow get upset so easily". Aleiki huffed slightly.

Balin and Dwalin pulled their ponies to a stop. Balin reached out gripping both of her hands tightly, "You misunderstand lass. We were surprised is all. Prince Borin was our great grandfather and that would make you our great aunt". He smiled widely and happily, "You were a member of our family all along and we didn't even know it". Balin reached forward and hugged her to him, careful not to pull her off the pony. When Balin had finished Dwalin wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissed the top of head.

Aleiki wasn't quite sure how to react to this new concept. She didn't hug them back. She was too shocked. She hadn't considered that she might have kin among the dwarrow and she didn't want to get too emotionally attached to them either. She couldn't stay with them when her mission was complete. She was a nymph and needed to go home to Anlashocc.

Up ahead Thorin and Frerin had noticed the group at the back of the party had stopped and were getting left behind. Thorin trotted his pony back down the line with Frerin and Kili to find out what the holdup was. He was surprised when Balin suddenly drew the nymph into a hug as he wasn't normally that demonstrative in public or in private. Upon closer inspection he could see both of the sons of Fundin looked suspiciously dewy eyed.

"Is there a problem?" Thorin asked with concern, "Aleiki, are you feeling alright? Do you need to stop?"

However, before Aleiki could say a word Dwalin grinned widely, not a sight any of them saw every day, and he spoke loudly to the whole company, "Aleiki is one of Durin's folk!"

Nearly the entire company stopped and turned to stare at him at that announcement.

However, Aleiki wasn't letting him get away with that, "I'm not a dwarrow-dam! I'm a nymph!" gazing at them with a strong glare daring them to argue.

But Dwalin wasn't stopping now either, "Her father was Prince Borin, son of Nain II. She's our own flesh and blood", continuing to smile in delight.

Aleiki rolled her eyes and continued to glare at them all, "I'm a nymph of Anlashocc not a dwarf".

They were all starting to grin rather inanely now. She was related to nearly all of them, except Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, some more closely than others. Kin were important to dwarrow. Female kin were protected fiercely.

Aleiki knew how the dwarrow-dams of Ered Luin were protected and recognizing the increasingly protective expressions on their faces she knew she needed to get a grip on the company before they started issuing daft orders that would come back to haunt her later, "I'm a nymph not a dwarrow-dam", she repeated, "I'm not wearing any ridiculous dresses or growing a beard so you can get any such ridiculous thoughts out of your heads now. You're not locking me up in any of your mountains either. I'm a nymph and I'll shove my sword so far up your..."

"Aleiki, we'll have no more of that sort of language from you, young lady", Balin cut her off before she could finish that threat. He studied her carefully. The girl was looking threatened and defensive. It hadn't occurred to him that she might not want to be considered one of them. They were threatening her view of who she was and clearly she'd had to work hard to fit in within nymph society accepting the punishments doled out to her willingly to ensure it. They were threatening that identity now and to put it frankly she looked scared to death of them all.

"I'm a nymph not a dwarf!" Aleiki glared at them all but finally her face broke into a shy smile, "I'm not growing a beard". Balin and Dwalin let her keep her peace knowing it was probably not wise to push her. The others continued on when it was clear that Aleiki wasn't going to say anymore.

They had continued riding after a short stop for lunch. Aleiki was now riding with Frerin beside Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo. Balin had decided they would restart her lessons in dwarrow culture and Bilbo had quickly joined them when he heard this and Aleiki was pleased to have him there. She didn't feel quite so uneducated when there was someone else there asking the silly questions. Balin announced they would be discussing courting, betrothal and marriage.

Balin proceeded to go into a long lecture on courting gifts, braids, betrothal contracts, vows and finally dwarrow 'one's'. "Do you both understand?" He glanced at Bilbo but focused mainly on Aleiki, "Any questions?"

"I have a question?" Aleiki confirmed with a confused expression, "But you're not going to like it".

Balin sighed but studied her carefully, "Is it a rude question?"

Dwalin and Frerin sniggered quietly in the background. Dwalin had watched Aleiki's eyes glaze over during the long explanation.

"Not on purpose Balin" Aleiki rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "I don't wake up in the morning and think what rude things can I upset Balin with today!"

"Ask away then and I'll decide whether to answer or not", Balin smiled at her.

"What is the purpose of it all? You know courting and such. Is it for the sex?" Aleiki asked with real confusion, "It just seems you've over complicated everything".

Balin glared back at her, "No, it's not just for sex".

"Is it to produce dwarflings then?" Aleiki shrugged her shoulders at him, "It seems a lot of effort and I can't see why you'd bother".

"It is to show everybody publicly that a couple are together so that nobody else tries to get with her" Dwalin interrupted the conversation, "It stops fights breaking out over our dwarrow-dams"

"Ok, I can see that could be a problem with your limited numbers of females", Aleiki considered the idea, "Why does it take such a long time then. Surely you'd want to stake your claim a bit quicker?"

Balin glared at his brother for interrupting, "It's to ensure a dwarrow-dam's safety. Makes sure she can't be forced into anything she doesn't want".

"How many dwarrow can a female marry?" Aleiki asked innocently.

All of the males choked on that question, "Just the one!" Balin confirmed.

"Why? You've got lots of spare dwarrow and you'd be more likely to produce dwarflings that way too", Aleiki thought it was quite a sensible question.

"We only love one person in our lives", Balin tried to keep calm.

"But surely..." Aleiki tried to suggest how logical an idea it was.

Balin interrupted, "Just one husband and one marriage".

"What happens if they get bored of each other? Can they be unmarried?" Aleiki asked.

"They love each other and don't get bored" Balin was starting to wish he hadn't started this conversation but Dwalin and Frerin looked like they were going to burst into hysterics at the look on Balin's face and Bilbo was also looking quite shocked at the way the conversation was going.

"I have another question - why does a dwarrow-dam have to promise to obey her husband?" Aleiki sounded quite offended by the whole idea, "Why doesn't he have to promise to obey his wife. Seems unfair to me"

Balin winced at that one. He wanted to say because that was the way its always happened but he didn't think he'd get away with it, "It's tradition and someone has to be in charge".

"Do female hobbits promise to obey?" Aleiki questioned Bilbo.

"No, they just promise to love and honor" Bilbo commented, "Our marriages sound more equal but the Shire is a safer place. That could be why," trying to be fair to the dwarrow.

Aleiki commented, "I'm surprised your lady folk let you get away with it Balin. Is it a tradition or a Iaw?"

"It's a tradition only," Balin considered carefully, "And I'm not sure how much notice the ladies take of it",

"Personally, I think our way is better - have sex with whoever you want until you get bored with each other. I think you dwarrow over complicate things".

"It ensures our ladies and dwarflings are safe and protected", Balin said in a slightly pained voice, "Maybe we should agree to disagree". He could now see Frerin's face getting more and more upset the more the little nymph spoke.

"I think that is good idea. It's not like I'm going to get courted or married anyway," Aleiki tried to end the conversation without offending the dwarrow further, "What will we be discussing tomorrow?"

"What would you like to discuss?" Dwalin asked curiously.

"How about music and songs" Aleiki asked hopefully, "We could do some dancing too". She enjoyed singing but didn't often get the opportunity.

"Only if we can hear some of your songs too?" Bofur interrupted from ahead of them, turning in his saddle to look at them.

Aleiki smiled widely, "No problem".

Later in the evening, Frerin and Thorin were sitting talking away from the rest of the company. Frerin was watching Aleiki talking to Bofur about traditional nymph songs.

"How's it going brother?" Thorin asked with concern, "Have you recovered from your stupidity?" Thorin was watching his brother watch the nymph. The day had brought more surprises from Aleiki. She was the daughter of Prince Borin and kin to them. This had encouraged Thorin that Frerin would be able to win her. However, that was before they had heard Aleiki's thoughts on their marriage customs.

"Her views are just so different from ours," Frerin whined, "How am I going to get her to change her mind? I think she'd quite happily sleep with me now and we barely know each other but saying that she would probably quite happily sleep with you too...and Fili...and Kili".

"Yes I think she'd marry all of us as long as we all promised to obey her". Thorin raised his eyebrows and spoke in a very neutral voice, "It might even be worth it".

Frerin turned to glare at him before thumping him very hard in the arm, "Shut up".

"You asked Mahal for a challenge". Thorin sniggered, "And there is a long way to go yet. You still have plenty of time".

"Yes! She was quite scary in Bree. Her plan was clever and we did exactly what she expected us to do and turned up right on time", Frerin pointed out, "She wasn't afraid to do it either even knowing she'd be punished later".

"She certainly knows how to use all her...assets...to her best advantage," Thorin laughed, "I'm not surprised Mahal picked her for you. She started a riot just to get your attention. She's clearly perfect for you".

"It would be hard not to love her after that and I do love her already," Frerin was looking off into the distance but his eyes were drawn back to Aleiki as she started beating a tune onto a small drum that Bofur had given her.

"How about I sing you a song that involves dwarrow - sort of" Aleiki asked Bofur, "Would that be suitable? There is nothing rude in it at all," smirking at Balin and Dwalin. Thorin and Frerin had clearly missed some of the conversation.

"I'm sure that would be lovely sister" Balin smiled in appreciation.

Aleiki slowly beat the drum, closed her eyes and began go sing,

"I will go, I will go

When the fighting is over

Tae the land o' Lashocc

That I left to be a soldier

I will go, I will go"

Aleiki continued to drum the tune.

"When the king's son came along

And called us all together

Saying brave island lasses

Will you fight for my father?

I will go, I will go

I will go, I will go

When the fighting is over

Tae the land o' Lashocc

That I left to be a soldier

I will go, I will go"

The dwarves listened carefully as they quickly realized that Aleiki was singing of the time her father came to the nymphs and the treaty was signed.

"I've a buckle on my belt

And sword in my scabbard

A red coat on my back

And a shillin' in my pocket

I will go, I will go

I will go, I will go

When the fighting is over

Tae the land o' Lashocc

That I left to be a soldier

I will go, I will go"

Once again Aleiki returned to beating her drum. Bofur sang the chorus with her and she smiled at him.

"When they brought us all on board

Our sisters were singin'

But the tears came to their eyes

When the bells started ringin'

I will go, I will go

I will go, I will go

When the fighting is over

Tae the land o' Lashocc

That I left to be a soldier

I will go, I will go"

Aleiki's head shot up when the other dwarrow started quietly joining in with chorus

"When we landed on the shore

And saw the foreign heather

We knew that some would fall

And would lie there forever

I will go, I will go

I will go, I will go

When the fighting is over

Tae the land o' Lashocc

That I left to be a soldier

I will go, I will go"

Once again the dwarrow joined in with the chorus louder this time and Aleiki smiled at them as she drummed and then deliberately slowed the song right down.

"When we came back to the glens

The winter was turnin'

Our kin lay in the sands

And our hives were burnin'

I will go... I will go

I will go, I will go

When the fighting is over

Tae the land o' Lashocc

That I left to be a soldier

I will go, I will go".

The dwarves all looked at her in shock. They hadn't expected the song to end like that. Frerin came over and sat down next to her and pulled Aleiki into a hug, "What happened when your soldiers returned home?"

Aleiki looked down and shrugged "The demon spawn evolved and it took the warriors we left behind by surprise. Several of our more frontline hives burned. That was the last time we had to send out nymphlings to fight for us and hopefully it'll be the last", a tear escaped her eye and Frerin wiped it from her face, "I don't ever want to experience the last memories of little ones ever again".

"It's a good song and you sang it beautifully Isril," Frerin complimented her and forgetting himself he gave her a quick kiss to the forehead. Aleiki smiled widely at him before they were interrupted.

"Uncle, are you courting Aleiki?" Fili asked beaming widely. Both Fili and Kili had missed the whole conversation earlier in the day as they had been off ahead of the company scouting.

"Yes uncle, surely Aleiki should be wearing your braids if you are kissing her in front of all of us". Kili teased.

"I'm a nymph - we don't court!" Aleiki huffed, "I kiss who I choose, when I choose".

"Well that is a shame!" Fili pointed out hiding a smirk, "None of us will be able to seed you in that case. It would be dishonorable".

"What?" Aleiki was now glaring at the Fili and Kili, "No-one mentioned that. Balin explain".

Balin winced, "I thought we discussed this earlier?"

"You never said I couldn't have my seeding if I wasn't being courted," she declared.

"I explained how dwarrow court and the sons of Durin are all dwarrow...so I assumed you realized," Balin explained.

"There is a simple solution Aleiki," Thorin interrupted the conversation, "You like Frerin, don't you?"

Aleiki turned to stare at Frerin who smiled cheekily back at her and then turned back to Thorin, "Of course, what's not to like". She reached out and stroked Frerin's cheek, "He's cute and has a nice arse".

Thorin struggled to stop himself laughing at his brother's face and it sounded like several members of the company including Fili and Kili failed in the attempt. Dwalin was struggling not to laugh and Balin had his head in his hands, "Court Frerin for the length of the quest until Erebor is reclaimed".

Aleiki turned to stare at Frerin, "I'm not promising to marry him or promising to obey him, my King!"

"No! Just be courted by him and let him try and change your mind," Thorin walked over to her now. She suddenly realized that Balin and Dwalin were behind her.

"This is your choice. You must be true to Frerin if you agree to this. This is serious Aleiki ". Balin interrupted before Aleiki could agree to anything. He glared at Thorin, "You'll not be tricking her into anything".

Aleiki studied Frerin and Thorin carefully, "And it's only until Erebor is reclaimed?"

Thorin nodded, "Unless you choose a betrothal and marriage. It will be your choice Aleiki. You will not be forced into anything".

"I agree", Aleiki smiled widely

Thorin grabbed her hand before she could change her mind and passed it to Frerin smiling, "Brother, better take your lady off and put another braid in her hair".

Frerin looked a bit shocked and turned to stare at Aleiki and then at the company who were staring back in astonishment. They had never seen a courtship arranged in such a strange fashion before. All seemed amused with a few looking jealous.

He felt a small tug on his hand, "You do want to court me, my Prince?" Aleiki was looking up at him with her golden brown eyes. Frerin nodded and Aleiki smirked, "Better get on with the braiding then, it'll be dark soon".

Frerin suddenly awoke and smiled down at her, "This way". He pulled on Aleiki's hand and dragged her from the clearing with the cheers of all ringing in his ears. This wasn't how he'd expected the day to end.

Balin walked over to Thorin, "Did you plan that?"

"No, I just took advantage of the situation that my lovely nephews caused," Thorin stated firmly, "Frerin will get his chance now and no one else should get in the way".

Thorin wandered over to his two nephews, "Well done, lads. You've made your uncle very happy".

Fili and Kili both looked a bit shocked still, "Aleiki is Frerin's one. Don't tell her that though or you'll scare her off".

"Does Mahal not like him?" Kili asked, "To give him a nymph as a one?"

"Mahal gave him a challenge and if her father was Prince Borin she's kin". Thorin grinned, "Now he just needs to take make the best of the courtship we arranged. I do wish Dis was here to see this. She'd have laughed her socks off if she'd heard Aleiki's description of Frerin".

Frerin walked Aleiki away from the company until they came to a small clearing by a dirty muddy pond. He spotted a large rock which would be perfect and walked determinedly over to it. He'd not said a word since they'd left the company. He couldn't think of any words to express himself to the nymph. His brother would be amazed as Frerin was considered the charmer of the family. Then again, Frerin had never expected his brother would arrange his courtship for him. It was bizarre.

He turned to Aleiki, picked her up by the waist and sat her on the rock, standing in front of her. Aleiki was now slightly taller than him. They stared at each other quietly for a few moments. Frerin still couldn't think of a word to say so he gently reached up and started braiding Aleiki's hair. This braid was much more elaborate than the family braids she already had but her hair was still short so it didn't take long for Frerin to finish it with a bead that he took from his own hair.

Aleiki reached up trying to feel the braid to get an idea of what it looked like. Frerin was watching her closely and she blushed not completely comfortable with the whole courting idea yet. Slowly she reached up and took some of his hair in her hands. It was softer than she'd thought it would be. She slowly began to braid Frerin's hair using his hair to pull him closer to her to make it easier. As she braided she carefully entwined her own beads into his hair. She rarely wore them in her hair as she was nearly always off fighting but for special occasions she would use the pearls to make more of an impression. The braid she created looked unique and special. She was pleased with it. She looked up to see Frerin studying her carefully.

She smiled warmly at him and caught his hand pulling him closer still and wrapping her legs round his waist, "Are you going to kiss me, my Prince?" She brought his hand to rest on her hip, "You've made me wait all day". She brought her hand up to his face and ran her thumb along his lower lip before sweeping it across his cheek and finally patting it gently when he didn't respond, "Maybe I should just kiss you first".

She held his face in her hands and kissed him gently before drawing back and staring at the prince. He was looking dumbstruck. Aleiki patted his face again, "Do I have to take you back to your brother and say you're broken?"

"No!" Frerin objected and without further warning put his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled them together into a kiss. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, before exploring her mouth. His hand ran up Aleiki's side and he felt a shiver run through her. Aleiki smiled into his mouth, "Definitely not broken". Frerin started to explore her neck with his lips and he could feel goose bumps rise on her skin as he found the sensitive spots there. Aleiki's squirmed against him and she pushed her breasts into his chest and exposed more of her neck for him to kiss.

Frerin was not sure how long they stayed there kissing but he was brought back to reality by a loud moan coming from deep within Aleiki's throat. She was using her legs around his waist to pull him closer and rubbing herself against him hungrily. One of her hands was in his hair and the other had found its way under his tunic to his skin.

He knew he needed to stop this but it was hard. Dwalin and Balin would kill him if he let this go beyond kisses. It was also clear to him that whilst Aleiki didn't have any lack of knowledge about what sex involved, she clearly was inexperienced beyond kisses. He didn't want to take advantage of her despite her willingness. She also deserved better for her first time than a quick episode on a rock and against a tree. Frerin needed to find somewhere better when the company weren't all waiting for them to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**An unexpected alliance - Chapter 8**

 _Frerin took a shaky breath ran his hands up both of Aleiki's sides and caught her hands. He pulled her into a deep hug, keeping her there, until he could feel her heart beat calm down._

 _"Why have we stopped?" Aleiki frowned at him in confusion and frustration, "We were enjoying ourselves, weren't we?" He could feel her hands shaking slightly in his._

 _"Yes but its dark. We need to get back to the others. It's not safe out here alone and I'll not endanger you," Frerin sighed running his thumb over cheek._

 _He carefully lifted her down from the rock he'd sat her on, making sure she was ok standing before taking her hand and leading her back to the camp._

They had been travelling for nearly a week. It had been a quiet week with warm days but cool nights. The journey each day had taken on a regular pattern for Aleiki. There were lessons in the morning and flirting with Frerin in the afternoon. The only downside was that they were constantly chaperoned by either Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Fili or Kili. They never left the courting couple alone together. She was only ever able to steal quick kisses from him. It was frustrating her body and soul. However, their peace wasn't to last. The trolls started the war.

"This little ferret is taking us all for fools," the troll growled at Bilbo, "how about you? Do you have parasites?" The troll shoved his big fat finger into Bilbo's podgy little belly. Bilbo was alarmed.

Aleiki had kept her silence since being ordered to drop her weapons earlier. An order she still couldn't believe she'd been given. If this had been a company of nymphs with Bilbo, then he would have been sacrificed without question. She'd been watching Bilbo distract the trolls from the coming dawn in amusement. He'd really started to get the hang of it but the trolls had struck him dumb suddenly. It was time to intervene loudly, "Of course he's full of parasites. Just look at him! He's so riddled with them his beard's fallen out". Aleiki spoke from her position behind Thorin. He'd gallantly been trying to hide her. However, she was warrior born and it was her job to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Bilbo, clearly, came under that category and she had a soft spot for the fussy little creature.

Now to keep their attention on her and not on Gandalf who she could see in the shadows, "However, I am a picture of health. You should eat me. I'm female and I'm much tastier than those smelly males," Aleiki spoke in her most persuasive voice, "Eat me".

There was silence in the clearing before Frerin raised his head from the spit and glared in her direction, "What are you saying? Do you have a death wish?" A chorus of complaints from the dwarrow erupted.

However, it was too late the smallest troll was rummaging through the dwarrow on the ground to reach her and triumphantly dragged her out from below Thorin and held her in the air. Unknown to the others that was all she was waiting for. She let out a very large dose of pheromones from her body. Aleiki wasn't quite sure what affect they'd have on trolls but it would be exciting to find out.

The troll held her securely in his palms and stared at her. Aleiki smiled at him in as friendly manner as she could considering the overwhelmingly stench the troll was emitting which was making her feel slightly nauseous. She watched his pupils get bigger and bigger so the pheromones were having some sort of effect, "Oh, it's so cute! I'm going to keep it as a pet" the troll declared.

The medium size troll grabbed Aleiki out of his hands. Once again she released another dose of pheromones, "You can't have her! She's mine". The smallest troll tried to grab the little nymph back but she was held up high out of his reach before the troll holding her pushed the other troll away.

In the resulting fight which eventually involved all three of the trolls, she was manhandled, grabbed and swung about by all three. She was squeezed tightly as they tried to hold onto her. She could see the dwarrow watching with alarm as she became more disoriented, dizzy and nauseous before she finally vomited her dinner up all over the head of the medium size troll as she was held in a tight grip using the clothes on her back. The largest troll was holding her higher than the other two could reach and their scrabbling around to try and reach her wasn't helping them. Aleiki closed her eyes to try and keep the sickness at bay and barely noted when Gandalf helped the dawn into flood into the clearing.

After a minute or two Aleiki was sure that she had control over her stomach. She opened her eyes to see what was happening with the others. It was at this point she realized that she was still held by the largest troll despite the fact that he was now stone. She didn't mind the height. The view was good from up there and she could easily see the mayhem the trolls had caused forcing themselves through the surrounding woodlands.

The dwarrow were dressing and the view brought a big smile to her face especially when her gaze shifted to her Prince. Frerin had been tied to the spit over the fire. The wizard and other dwarrow were helping them down now that the fire had been put out. He was dressed in little more than his small clothes and Aleiki had a stunning view of his body. She was pleased to see all the muscles. There was nothing to dislike until he looked up at her and glared, "What are you doing?"

Now she broke into an enormous grin, "Enjoying the view of course".

"Come down now!" He demanded angrily, "It's not safe up there".

Aleiki's face fell when she realized he was angry. Dwarrow never behaved how she expected. They were always angry when they should be happy. They were safe so what was there to be grumpy about. Aleiki chose to focus on the order she'd been given. She carefully reached behind her to see how tightly she was being held by the stone troll. All she needed to do was take her armor off and she'd be able to slip out of troll's grasp. She began to unlace it not realizing that she suddenly had an audience below her.

She slipped out of her leather armor and used its strength to swing herself up on to the stone hand of the statue. She reached back down and manipulated the armor out of the troll's grasp and after a quick check below let it drop to the ground. She then stood up and walked down the troll's arm to his head and shoulders. She was now dressed in a small singlet over her armored corselet. She shivered. The morning was chilly and there was a slight frost on the ground. It was a bit too cold to be doing this. She sat on the troll's shoulder, swinging her legs, as she tried to blow some warmth into her fingers to make climbing down a little easier.

This would probably be easier with a rope but as she looked down to see if anyone might be willing to throw her one, the Prince was looking murderous. She glanced at Dwalin and Balin. They looked angry too. She wasn't going to ask for anything from anyone if they were in that bad a mood. All the dwarrow including Balin and Dwalin seemed to be making a speedy exit back to their original camp. Thorin was standing at the edge of the clearing hurrying them along. He said something to Frerin before leaving but Aleiki couldn't hear it.

Back to her task of getting to the ground she decided she would take her boots off and that way it would be easier to get a grip on the rock with her feet. She pulled her boots and socks off and dropped them to the ground. She then began to slowly climb down the trolls back registering the prince coming around to watch her. Finally, she was low enough to drop down to the ground and landed safely next to Frerin.

"What did you think you were doing risking yourself like that?" Frerin hissed angrily at her, grabbing her roughly by the arms.

"I was just climbing. No need to worry," she smiled reaching up to cup his face with her hand "I've climbed much worse".

"I'm not talking about the statue," he shot back pulling her hand away from his face, "You asked them to eat you! Are you an idiot?"

"What are you talking about? I was just making sure they didn't eat Bilbo," Aleiki smiled in confusion and once again tried to bring a hand to his face but Frerin brushed it away, "I thought Bilbo was important to the quest? Isn't that why my Lord Thorin made us drop our weapons? We had to save him".

"You could have been killed!" Frerin shook her slightly to try and get through to the nymph how worried he had been for her, "I love you and I could have lost you!"

Aleiki pulled out of his grasp in surprise, "Am I your one?" Frerin nodded not trusting himself to speak. "But I'm a nymph!"

Upset with her surprised and rather lukewarm reception to his announcement, he snapped back at her, "Don't I know it! The others must be having quite a few laughs about it and how unsuitable you are".

Aleiki narrowed her eyes at this, "You think I'm not good enough for you, my Prince?"

"Just look at you," he raised his arms and indicated her body; "No respectable female would strip their clothes off like you just did in front of a crowd of males. We are supposed to be courting! A child would have more decorum than you". Frerin had hated how the other dwarrow had watched her every move as she'd removed her armor. He was riddled with anger at them and her.

However, Aleiki also had her pride, "There is nothing wrong with my body. I'm proud of it and if I wanted to walk around naked all day then I would," she hissed and stabbed him in the chest with her finger, "The only one who I'd let touch it is you just as I promised. However, it has become very apparent that you don't wish to touch it!"

"What are you talking about?" Frerin growled back raising his eyebrows in surprise.

She ignored him and stalked over to where her armor had fallen and grabbed it up and started putting it on. She sat on a log and pulled her socks and boots back on before starting to buckle her weapons back.

After Aleiki had ignored him for a few minutes whilst gathering her belongings, she stalked back over to him chest to chest, "Am I ugly? You insult me with every kiss you give me! Why will you not touch me further?" She pushed Frerin back away from her angrily and turned to leave, "You're a tease! You leave me constantly frustrated". She turned and stormed out of the clearing before he could stop her and back to their camp.

Back at the camp a few of the dwarrow were preparing breakfast when Aleiki stormed through the camp to her bed roll, quickly rolling it up to prepare to move on. She grabbed some mint leaves to chew on to help clean her mouth and was about to go and sort out her pony. She assumed that Thorin wouldn't want to hang around too long and they would be moving on soon.

She watched from under her lashes as the prince rejoined the camp but ignored him as marched over to her, studying her feet but whispering loudly, "I'm a warrior and do not have to obey you. I would never ask you to be a coward so don't expect me to sit and watch whilst a buggering great troll tries to eat my friend". She wanted to kick him now. Fed up with looking at his feet, she stood up and glared at him, "There is nothing wrong with my body and I only took my armor off so I could get out of the troll's grasp as you ordered. You are a stuck up, sanctimonious prude! And if I'm so very unsuitable and unworthy then take your sodding braid out of my hair".

Frerin grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her away from the campsite. He wanted to talk to her privately. There was a look of cold anger on his face now. But Aleiki wasn't having it. She pulled one of her long knives from her hip and had it at his throat before he could blink, "Take you hands off me now" she spoke with a snarl.

Suddenly Dwalin and Thorin were there pulling them apart, "Dwalin keep her with you whilst we go and find this troll hole," Thorin ordered harshly, "You," he pointed at Frerin, "Come with me". Thorin dragged his brother to the other end of the camp, "What the hell are you doing? You are supposed to be charming her not making her angry enough to try and kill you".

Frerin shrugged angrily and turned his back on the other dwarrow, Gandalf and Aleiki, "She could have died!" He huffed then, "She stripped off in front of everyone"

"She didn't die and she saved Bilbo. You need to get a grip on yourself. Shouting at her will not help. Think about it"

Thorin patted his brother's arm and indicated to the company that it was time to find the troll hole.

The company gradually began to follow Thorin through the woods to discover the troll hideout. Aleiki followed on behind them, sticking close to Dwalin. Dwalin was his usual stoic and silent self but was watching his sister carefully. It was clear to Dwalin she was upset. Exactly what she was upset about the most was harder to narrow down. There were quite a few options.

"I'm sorry," Aleiki whispered as the troll hole came into view.

"I've told you before - don't apologize for protecting yourself," Dwalin replied quickly before sitting down on a rock out of direct line of sight of the cave. The wind was in the opposite direction and not blowing the stench of the cave at them.

"I don't understand what I did wrong," Aleiki admitted, "I didn't mean to upset him and he was so angry!"

"What did he say?" Dwalin asked carefully. He watched the cave mouth to ensure that Thorin and Frerin were still occupied within.

"He said a lot of things. I don't know where to start".

Balin came up and joined them. He stood in front of Aleiki shielding her from the view of the others. He waited hoping she would continue so he could determine quite how badly the prince had messed up and how it could be fixed.

Balin and Dwalin were now very attached to their sister especially now they knew she really was kin. They didn't like how she was treated so harshly by her own people and they didn't understand why she accepted it. Aleiki was clearly exceptionally loyal to the Mother Queen and her hive. The only real possibility to get her to stay with them permanently was Prince Frerin.

The Prince was usually a real charmer but for some reason couldn't seem to get it right with the young nymph. Apparently today he'd pushed too hard against her personal beliefs and Aleiki had snapped in spectacular style by drawing a knife and holding it at the Prince's throat.

None of Frerin's lovers had ever had a bad word to say about him but Balin knew that Frerin had a temper but unlike with Thorin it rarely made an appearance. Aleiki seemed to be a trigger.

"I protected Bilbo," Aleiki broke the silence much to Balin's joy, "He didn't think I should have and he wouldn't let me explain myself. Even the queens let me explain before punishing me".

"What was there to explain?" Balin asked hesitantly.

"I had a plan. I only had to delay them for a short period until dawn," Aleiki stated angrily, "I used my pheromones on them. I admit I wasn't quite sure what affect they'd have but I only had to delay for a short time. Would he have preferred to stay cooking on that spit? Did he think I wanted to watch that?"

Balin and Dwalin looked confused, "Pheromones?"

"I released them through my skin," Aleiki confirmed absentmindedly focusing on her annoyance with the Prince, "The trolls breathed them in".

"What do they do?" Balin asked curiously.

"With men and elves it makes them more aggressive and..." Aleiki smirked slightly, "very horny!"

Balin winced at that but luckily Aleiki didn't notice.

"Have you used it before when you've been with us?" Balin continued to question her, trying to sound interested and not freaked out by this new found ability.

Aleiki suddenly seemed to realize what she'd let slip and studied the two dwarrow, "I used it in Bree to cause the fight at the tavern".

"So the men there were fighting because..." Dwalin was starting to wish they hadn't started this conversation.

"Because they wanted to have sex with me after I danced for them," Aleiki admitted slightly shamefaced.

"You danced for them?" Dwalin asked with trepidation.

"I danced for them. I'm a good dancer," Aleiki stated straight faced, "They started fighting to see who could have me". Balin's face looked horrified, "My plan worked though - you found me before I had to gut any of them".

"You shouldn't have risked yourself like that," Balin couldn't keep the words from coming out.

"How else would you have found me?" Aleiki asked in frustration, "They were going to take me away from you. They had no right to do that".

Aleiki stood up and left the two dwarrow staring after her and went to sit quietly with Bilbo.

Dwalin glared at Balin and rolled his eyes, "And you are supposed to be the diplomatic one".


	9. Chapter 9

**An unexpected alliance - Chapter 9**

 _"You shouldn't have risked yourself like that," Balin couldn't keep the words from coming out._

 _"How else would you have found me?" Aleiki asked in frustration, "They were going to take me away from you. They had no right to do that"._

 _Aleiki stood up and left the two dwarrow staring after her and went to sit quietly with Bilbo._

 _Dwalin glared at Balin and rolled his eyes, "And you are supposed to be the diplomatic one"._

How had she let this happen? Frerin was already unreasonably angry with her after the troll incident. Now, she'd lost the whole company and him! What would she do if they were all dead? The company had been running from wargs and orcs for what seemed like forever. She'd stopped for one moment to camouflage herself behind a rock, fire an arrow at a warg that was getting a little too close to Bilbo and then another at one that looked like it wanted to eat Ori. She'd shot a few more arrows at orc and warg alike to keep them away from the company. The next thing she knew the company had moved on ahead and she'd lost them.

Now she seemed to have her own personal pack of orcs and wargs to deal with and no idea where her dwarrow had gone. She carefully changed her position to avoid detection before firing a few more arrows. She was outnumbered by at least five wargs and a further ten orcs and Aleiki was running out of arrows.

She managed to skewer three more wargs but now they had worked out where she was hidden and they were tightening the noose. Unfortunately, she had no further arrows and was getting her throwing daggers ready for when the enemy got closer.

That was when she heard the noise from above her. Apparently, there were eleven orcs not ten. She threw a knife at him, hitting him squarely between the eyes. Unfortunately, when he fell down dead he managed to knock her from her feet. The other orcs took full advantage of her momentary lapse and slammed her back down to the ground. She was pinned down with an orc on each arm. Her face was in the dirt and one of the Orc was obscuring her view. However, much she struggled she couldn't get up. They were laughing at her struggles. It was a horrible sound. Aleiki felt sick. She also felt confused. Why hadn't they killed her? They wanted to rape and torture her first was the obvious conclusion. She felt even more sick and struggled even harder to free herself. There was a sharp grunt of language from one of them and suddenly she was pinned so tightly she couldn't move at all. One of the Orc had retreated and a new larger orc had straddled her and was sitting on her lower back. She shivered in disgust. He leaned down to her ear and licked it before speaking some words she didn't understand and laughing. Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed the braids in her hair that he could see, both her Durin one and Frerin's one and sliced them off. He then grabbed her head and turned it before cutting of the final braid given to her by Balin. For the first time tears came to her eyes. The dwarrow would be so upset with her. She knew the importance those braids had for them.

However, the Orc wasn't completely finished as he continued to hack off great chunks of her hair. Aleiki could feel her scalp was bleeding in several places. The blood started to run in her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out what was happening to her. The Orc had now turned his attention elsewhere and was slowly cutting straight down the back of her clothes and armor until the skin on her back was exposed. Her shivering became nonstop as he pulled the garments away before running his hand over her bare back. He grunted a few laughing comments to his fellows sounding surprised. Aleiki didn't know what had surprised him and she didn't really care. She jolted when she felt the knife cut into the skin at the back of her neck. She could feel the blood running down her side and pooling on the ground under her. She'd been hurt worse but it still she'd never been purposefully tortured before. Demon spawn were much more interested in killing and eating you. Death came quickly.

The orc continued his carving before giving a sharp command to one of the others. A few seconds later she felt a liquid splash on the wound and agony ripped through her. She screamed before one of the orc tried to stop her by putting its filthy hand over her mouth. She bit the hand hard, spitting out the blood and flesh. Someone bellowed before she was kicked hard in the ribs and flipped to her back, her head dragged up by what hair remained and a flask placed at her lips. They forced her to drink. It burned painfully down her throat. Suddenly she felt herself disconnected from her hive and completely alone with no one to hear her. How could the orcs know how to do that? They'd drugged her with something. It must be similar to what they used for her punishment in Bree but not quite the same. She broke out in a cold sweat, her hands were shaking violently now but only a small amount of pain came. The hallucinations were different too. She could see a dark man, taller than an Orc but with red eyes watching her. Aleiki shook her head to clear it. The man disappeared. She was forced to swallow more and more of the vile liquid until it ran down her chin.

Before she could do anything further she was flipped onto her belly again and she could feel her hands and ankles being tied together with what felt like wire. The orcs lifted her from the ground but not before the Orc she'd bitten gave her a final swift kick in the ribs. They were taking her to one of the few remaining wargs. They were going to take her away with them. Aleiki could see them getting more rope out to tie her to the warg.

Without warning the one carrying her dropped her to the ground hard and then proceeded to nearly crush the life out of her by falling on top of her. With her feet and hands tied tightly together and a very large orc covering her from head to foot she couldn't move and could barely breathe. She could feel thick black blood covering her hair and body from the orc's wounds. Had the dwarrow surprised the orcs? Clearly there was a battle going on around her and in some ways she was probably safer stuck under the orc than she would have been out in the open.

It felt like forever but it was probably less than five minutes later before the orc was unceremoniously yanked off of her and she could feel someone carefully undoing the wire around her hands and feet. She struggled weakly, "Have no fear, my lady" the melodious voice stated, "I am Elrohir, and I will have you free quickly". A jolt went through her. An elf was touching her! Could this day get worse?

When the wire was free from her hands and feet she rolled onto her back and shuffled backwards away from the elf as quickly as she could, staring at him in surprise. She still couldn't stop shivering. Aleiki thought an elf would know better than to touch a nymph. She made a grab for her long knives, still in place from the attack and rose into a defensive pose. She knew that she must look an awful sight. She was covered in blood and her hair was sticking up in bloody clumps. She was dressed in little more than a small padded steel plated corselet just covering her breasts and her low waisted ripped leather trousers. Aleiki was exposing far too much of her flesh than was considered decent on the mainland - something else for her prince to get angry about. All of her rune marks were on full display and she was feeling vulnerable and alone - cut off from the hive. Her back was burning with pain and whatever they had forced her to drink was making her hot, sweaty and disconnected from reality. Her vision kept fading in and out as did her hearing.

"Have no fear my lady, you are safe we won't hurt you," the elf spoke again clearly trying to sound reassuring. He was approaching her carefully, clearly aware she was disoriented and distraught but clearly also wanting to help her. Why would an elf want to help her?

They were interrupted by group of horsemen joining them. The leaders quickly removed their helmets when they saw her, "Elrohir step away from her" one of them ordered quickly.

Aleiki decided he must be the leader. She carefully looked around for her swords and other belongings before backing towards them and carefully putting them on her back despite the pain.

She tucked the remains of tunic and armor into her bag. She grabbed what was left of the braids on the floor just trying to get the beads back.

"But she needs our help. Look what the orcs have done to her". The elf, Elrohir, clearly didn't realize what she was. She was little more than vermin to most elves.

"Elrohir, she's a nymph, move away now" the leader insisted forcefully but with clear concern in his voice and instantly Aleiki made the connection. This was the leader's son.

Elrohir looked at her in sudden alarm and finally did as instructed. He moved back to where the horses were, "She still needs help, Ada", he insisted.

Aleiki was surprised. This elf must be young to not have his prejudices quite so firmly instilled him in him yet. Maybe she should help him get his head on straight. She smiled widely at him, "I'd listen to your father, Elrohir, I'm clearly dangerous and if you get too close I might eat you up. You're cute enough for it".

Elrohir looked slightly alarmed as she continued grinning manically at him before looking back at the elf on the horse. He had to be the Lord of Rivendell. She had no memories of him, only descriptions.

"My Lord Elrond, a pleasure to meet you" she bowed dramatically and rather unsteadily, "A pleasure I was hoping to avoid but a pleasure nevertheless".

"None of the elves in Rivendell are responsible for what happened to your..." He looked like he was searching for the correct word, "colony in Gondor".

"The word you were looking for is hive," Aleiki stated, "Which elves were responsible then just so we remember it for the record". She turned her head to the side curious to see if he'd answer.

"Speak to King Thranduil of the Greenwood" the Lord looked down at her.

"I'll do more than speak to him if you say he is the one accountable, my Lord," Aleiki growled back.

"Do you have a name nymph?" the blonde haired elf sitting next to Lord Elrond interrupted.

Aleiki's eyes widened as she stared at the elegant blonde in front of her. Now this was one elf she did have memories of. They were even good memories. No one in the hive had quite worked out from when they were from but she could work up some respect for him. The memories were of the elf killing a fully grown demon - a Balrog. It was hard enough to kill the spawn.

"Of course I have a name, my Lord Glorfindel," she bowed more respectfully this time, "All nymphs have names".

The elf sighed dramatically, "And will you share it with us? I haven't met any nymphs since Gondolin"

"Relations with the nymphs have deteriorated significantly since then Glorfindel," Elrond turned to him with concern, "You need to be very careful of them..."

"You were never careful of us. Elves slaughtered us like vermin for gold coins and sport. You even killed our little ones. We were just trying to survive". Aleiki wasn't going to let them get away with making it out to be the nymphs fault.

Glorfindel eyes closed and he sighed before opening his eyes again "I knew many of your kin in Gondolin. I have never hurt a nymph - will you not tell me your name?" He cajoled her.

Before she could answer one of the elves at the back of the horsemen spoke loudly, "Her people killed a whole patrol from the Golden Woods, and my cousin was amongst them. She's right her people are vermin". He spat on the ground.

"You don't really care what my name is! I'm surprised you didn't just shoot me as soon as you recognized what I was," Aleiki smiled brightly but sarcastically, "Or have the manners of elves improved in recent years?"

"Why don't we all stop posturing for now? You're hurt! Let us take you back to Rivendell to get you cleaned up and seen to," Lord Elrond stated sharply, tiring of the game they were playing.

"I don't wish to go anywhere with you," Aleiki stated firmly despite the fact that she knew she needed help.

"You will ride with Lord Glorfindel - make sure you bind her hands," Lord Elrond stated sharply to Glorfindel, "These are my lands and you will do as I tell you or I'll have my men take you prisoner. We can't leave you here in this state. You will leave Rivendell as soon as you have been tended".

Lord Glorfindel jumped down from his horse and approached her carefully. They were all treating her like a cornered rat. Maybe that was how they saw her?

"You look cold, my lady, would you like to borrow my cloak," Glorfindel asked. He hadn't had any dealings with nymphs since his life in Gondolin had ended. He had enjoyed their company then. What had happened in the meantime between elves and nymphs to cause this level of resentment? He would find out as soon as he could.

"No, the day is warm enough," Aleiki refused the offer, "Unless my appearance offends you".

"The appearance of nymphs never offends me, although you do clearly need a bath," Glorfindel smiled gently, "I'd forgotten how comfortable nymphs were in their own skin most other ladies would be horrified to show so much flesh".

"My body is a temple! Why should I be embarrassed about it? Why are you mainlanders so embarrassed about nakedness?" Aleiki stated firmly, "How am I going to get up on your horse?"

She held out her hands and he bound them with rope as gently as he could but making sure they were secured. He didn't think he'd seen a nymph this young out on her own. The nymphs never used to let their young ones away from their hives until they were at least 100. A lot had obviously changed for them and he felt guilty that since his return this was the first time he'd thought about their disappearance.

"I will lift you, little one" Glorfindel took action straight away and swung her up into the saddle before jumping up behind her, "I've been away for a time. What has happened between the elves and the nymphs in this time to make the other elves so wary of you?"

"I thought that was obvious. Your elven friends allowed the nymphs, my kin, to be slaughtered, some of them even helped. We retaliated to ensure our survival," Aleiki turned to glare up at him and for the first time he got a good look at her eyes. Her pupils were big and black. The orcs must have drugged her with something. "It's hard to forgive when you remember it all so clearly," she mumbled tiredly. She leaned back into his chest, getting dirt, grime and blood all over him before dropping off to sleep in his arms within minutes.

"Is what she said true?" He asked Elrond.

"Yes, some elves from Greenwood were supposed to broker peace between the hive and the Gondorians but let gold get in the way and sold them down the river. The innocent on both sides continue to suffer for it," Elrond conceded.

The cavalcade of horsemen pounded into the courtyard at Rivendell to see a party of dwarves crowded into the middle. They pulled up with all the horsemen leaving for the stables except Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. Today was truly starting to be one of those days with old allies coming out of the woodwork. Glorfindel had fought together with Durin and Durin's folk before too. This time though he was aware relations were strained. Once again the fault lay with the elves of Greenwood not keeping their vows.

Lord Elrond welcomed Mithrandir and Thorin whilst Glorfindel carefully dismounted from his horse to take the little nymph to the healing rooms. However, he wasn't as unobtrusive as he'd believed when a halfling in the dwarves' party saw the sleeping nymph he was holding.

Bilbo rushed over to them. His eyes widened when he saw the state she was in. He looked up to the elf distressed and asked loudly, "Is she alright?"

Aleiki started to wake and Glorfindel held her gently before putting her down on her feet on the ground beside him but keeping a restraining hand on her shoulder. He wasn't entirely sure how nymphs felt about dwarves and halflings yet - a lot had changed it appeared. He didn't want her attacking anyone or vice versa. Aleiki was still feeling dazed and disconnected due to the drink she'd been given. She kept seeing the dark man with red eyes at odd places. She didn't focus any attention on the halfling.

"She needs to go to the healing halls but I think she'll be fine," Glorfindel answered reassuringly, "Do you know her?"

"Yes, she was travelling with us and we lost her" Bilbo clarified.

Bilbo's loud exclamation had been heard by some of the other dwarrow behind him. Thorin remained speaking with Lord Elrond and Gandalf but Dwalin glanced across at the halfling to make sure he was safe. They'd already lost one of their company and he had no intention of losing anyone else. He instantly spotted Aleiki with the elf and nudged Frerin by his side before striding over to the elf, halfling and most especially the nymph. Frerin gasped as he turned around. He'd thought she was dead when they couldn't find her. He was across the courtyard in a second, anger rising when he got a good look at her. She looked bad. Her hands were tied in front of her. She was covered in blood, what few clothes she had on were ripped to shreds and the bruises coming up on her torso looked nasty. He then got a good look at her hair and could see all of her braids were gone. The worse thing was the look on her face. She looked lost and bewildered by what was going on around her.

Frerin had his cloak off, wrapped around her and her wrapped in his arms within seconds. She struggled at first clearly not completely recognizing him. He didn't let go and eventually she just gripped on to him not letting go, mumbling words he didn't always recognize in a long stream. Dwalin was now standing between Frerin, Aleiki and the elf loudly demanding answers, "What the hell have you done to my kin elf?"

"I've done nothing. The Orcs caught her and you can see the results" Glorfindel defended himself, "We rescued her and brought her back here to the healing rooms".

Thorin had turned around now and instantly saw and understood the cause of the disturbance, "Our healer will treat her. We would appreciate some privacy," Thorin swallowed his pride and asked politely.

"You will take responsibility for her whilst she is here?" Lord Elrond confirmed, "Then she may stay. If she hurts any one here I will hold you responsible".

Thorin nodded but frowned at this request. Why were the elves acting like Aleiki was a wild animal?

"Excellent, Lindir show them to the East Wing and the rooms and baths there," Elrond directed, "I will ensure you have complete privacy. Just make sure you keep her from causing any trouble".

Thorin walked over to where Frerin was holding the little nymph in his arms, "Brother, bring her this way so we can look after her".

The look of horrified disgust on Lindir's face when he saw the nymph was too much for Glorfindel and he intervened, "I will take them". He had watched the dwarves carefully. They clearly cared deeply for the little one. It was good someone did. She was far too young to be left on her own, "Follow me".

He watched as the one holding the nymph picked her up, ready to move. She was quieter now but she still clung to the dwarf holding her.

As he walked three of the dwarves joined him. Their leader spoke, "Do you know what happened to Aleiki?"

"Interesting name for a nymph!" Glorfindel commented almost to himself, "little stubborn one. Sorry, she wouldn't tell us her name and I didn't wish to be rude and read her runes."

The dwarves looked at him confused.

"She has her rune marks on her back. They tell of her history. But back to your question - the orcs had her when we found her. They've never been known to be gentle," Glorfindel shrugged, "Why her kin let her out of their hive at such a young age is a mystery to me? She slept all the way back to the valley. Only young nymphs fall asleep that easily and usually only after some sort of upset or trauma."

"She does fall asleep very easily", Balin considered the elf's words, "According to Aleiki she's an adult. She was sent to us as part of an alliance we have with the nymphs. We've adopted her into our house". He hated dealing with elves but in this case they might be able to get an insight into their new sister and allies, "If you had time later we'd appreciate you telling us more of what you know of the nymphs. She keeps surprising us".

"Of course. Tell your healer the orcs have drugged her with something. Her pupils are too dilated to be normal," Glorfindel warned them, "here we are". He led the company into a large hall with chairs and a large fireplace with lots of smaller rooms leading off of it. "There is a bathing chamber at the end. I'd suggest you start there".

He turned to Balin and handed over Aleiki's bags and weapons, "If you need anything for her send for me and I will help," he stated clearly, "Don't hesitate to ask for me. My name is Lord Glorfindel. I wouldn't suggest asking anyone else. Nymphs aren't popular here. I'll have food sent to you and return tomorrow to discuss matters further".

Glorfindel headed for the door but was interrupted, "Would that be the Lord Glorfindel named 'dwarf-friend' by Durin himself - the one who killed a Balrog and died?" Balin called after him. The other dwarrow turned and stared in amazement at the departing elf's back.

"Yes, that would be me," Glorfindel closed the door behind him.

"I'm alright now. You can let me down," Aleiki requested with a shaky voice looking up into Frerin's face, "I'm alright". She sounded like she was having a hard job trying to convince herself let alone him.

Frerin was looking down into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and Aleiki's eyes looked lost. He ignored her words and looked over to their healer Oin, "Where do you want her?"

However, Aleiki continued to murmur under her breath to herself, "Where's my mother? She's not here. They made her go away?" Frerin looked down into Aleiki's eyes again before she muttered, "Frerin, Where are we?" She shivered visibly in his arms, "Why does that man keep staring at me?"

Frerin turned to look where Aleiki was staring and saw nobody. His alarmed eyes looked to Thorin, "What's wrong with her?"

"The elf thinks she was drugged," Thorin stated with concern approaching the couple with Oin, Balin and Dwalin.

"We need to get her clean so I can see what else the orcs have done," Oin stated firmly, "Did you see any evidence they..."

Frerin didn't let him finish and stated in a hard tone, "I don't think so; she still had her trousers on".

"Frerin, you will help me get her bathed," Oin stated glaring around at the group daring them to object, "Bring her through to the baths. The rest of you find her somewhere to sleep and something to wear. We'll worry about food when whatever drugs she's on wears off". He grabbed his pack containing his healing kit and headed for the bathing chamber.

Frerin followed him into the bathing chamber. Oin shut the door behind them. They studied the room in surprise. There was a big naturally formed bathing pool in the centre of the room which was steaming pleasantly. There were all sorts of bathing oils, tools and towels carefully stored around the rooms. There were also couches and chairs too. It was luxurious and clearly meant for group bathing.

Frerin gently laid Aleiki down on one of the couches whilst he began to throw of his clothes. She didn't move and looked like she was dropping off to sleep again. Once he had stripped down to his small clothes, he turned back to Aleiki.

In Frerin's absence Oin had crouched next to Aleiki, had freed her bound wrists and was gently removing Frerin's cloak from her shoulder's to get a good look at what was hidden underneath, "It's no good! She's so covered in orc's blood it's hard to tell anything". He pulled her boots off, "You'll need to take her into the water and soak her before you remove anything else. I don't want you ripping off any scabs that have formed until I can check them." He looked across at Frerin, "Get on with it then and call me if you find anything that looks serious. Otherwise, call me when she's clean and wrapped in a towel." Oin made for the exit but turned with door handle in his hand, "I'll be back in 20 minutes".

Frerin sighed and gently picked up the nymph and walked down the shallow steps into the pool. He found a shelf below the surface of the pool and sat down with Aleiki's back to his chest. He grabbed a wash cloth and carefully washed the dirt and blood from his one's body. Aleiki continued to doze. He took note of the cuts on her back, the black and purple bruises on her ribs and the cuts on her wrists and ankles. He gently removed the corselet and eased her trousers off her legs pleased to find no further evidence of assault except for the odd bruise or scratch. He hadn't expected that the first time he saw her naked would be in this context.

There was evidence of older injuries on her skin - the types of injuries alarmed him. Some were clearly scars from claws and Frerin assumed they were from demon spawn. However some of the scars looked like they had been inflicted by someone with a systematical grievance against her. Then of course there were the blue runes that curled in elaborate spirals up her spine from her tailbone. He wasn't sure what to make of them. They were beautifully inscribed on her skin. They weren't tattoos and he wasn't sure how they were made. The final and strangest thing that had come to his attention was that Aleiki didn't have a belly button. He knew her people were different from his but this difference seemed alien. Her belly was covered in another elaborate blue spiral design instead and was completely flat.

Finally he turned his attention to Aleiki's hair. Strangely, the damage to her hair made him the most upset. He dolloped some hair cream into the matted mess and gently rubbed it into her remaining hair. He was distraught to see even more hair come out now that it wasn't stuck to her head with her own blood. Finally, a few tears fell from his eyes but he wiped them away and focused on his task.

Suddenly, a hand reached up and wiped one of the tears away. Frerin looked down and saw Aleiki's eyes were open again, still with pupils dilated, "Don't cry! I'm hardly hurt at all," Aleiki rinsed her hair, wincing slightly as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm alright. The queen's punishments hurt more than this". She sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm safe with you now".

They sat there together in the heated water. He gently kissed the back of her neck, "I thought I'd lost you," Frerin shuddered, "we need to get you out of here and wrapped up in a towel so Oin can take a look at you". Before she could respond or argue he picked her up and walked her out of the pool towards the pile of towels. He stood her gently on her feet in front of him. She seemed completely unconcerned about her nakedness. He wrapped a towel around his middle and sat down on one of the chairs. He then started to gingerly dry her off before wrapping her in a long towel which covered her from her breasts to her ankles. He placed her on a couch in an alcove out of sight of the door. Aleiki kept quiet until the end when she pulled him down on the couch next to her and proceeded to curl up and fall asleep again with her head on a cushion in his lap.

He stayed with her, stroking her hair until Oin returned to check on them. "How is she?" Oin asked.

"Not as bad as I feared. I think you should look at her back and side. The small cuts on her scalp have scabbed over nicely and probably don't need any attention. They tied her up and she probably needs her wrists and ankles looked at," Frerin gave his assessment of Aleiki's condition using his experience from helping wounded dwarrow warriors in the past.

Frerin pulled the towel carefully away from her back and side without uncovering the rest of Aleiki's body. Oin looked at the cuts on her back and frowned, "It looks like they've carved a symbol on her...an eye". The symbol was about two inches long and directly below the nape of Aleiki's neck and crossed both shoulder blades. It was red and angry looking. Oin realized it must have been done with a very sharp knife not the usual rusty Orc blade. He reached out to touch it and pulled his hand back sharply in surprise, "It's burning hot!" He reached up to feel Aleiki's forehead, surprised Frerin hadn't mentioned a fever but Aleiki's forehead was, if anything, rather cold. He decided to put a salve on it to fight an infection and proceeded to dab it on, "She'll need to sleep on her belly tonight". Oin moved onto to treat the bruising on her side and to put more salve on her wrists and ankles before wrapping them carefully. Finally he turned to Frerin, "Put some clothes on and then we'll get her dressed. Kili has loaned us his spare tunic".

Frerin slipped off the sofa carefully making sure to disrupt Aleiki's dozing as little as possible. He grabbed his bag and quickly changed into some of his own spare clothing. He turned back to Oin who had started to sit the little nymph up. Frerin grabbed Kili's spare tunic and eased it over her head. Aleiki opened her eyes again and sleepily put her arms into the arms of the tunic and wriggled it down over her body. It came down to just below her knees, "I look better in this than Kili does," Aleiki giggled slightly.

Frerin reached down and kissed her forehead, "You'd make a sack look good Isril. Now let's get you to bed".

Aleiki suddenly beamed happily, "Oh yes, let's get me to bed lover" she stated in such a suggestive tone of voice that Frerin and Oin blushed. "I can say what I like now. Just the three of us here so we are not in public and Balin can't be angry with me especially when he's not here".

Oin hooked his hearing tube in his belt, "I don't want to hear any more of that" he snapped, "Get her up and bring her along".

Frerin went to pick her up again but Aleiki resisted now, "I can walk". To prove her statement and before Frerin could argue, she stood and started to follow Oin. She staggered slightly but corrected herself before continuing slowly forward. Frerin hovered behind her without saying a word. If she even looked like she might fall over he had every intention of carrying her whether she agreed or not.

Oin opened the door and walked through the door and Aleiki followed him. She stayed right behind him, not really wanting an audience. Frerin came up behind her and rested his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. The whole company's eyes swiveled to the door as soon as it opened. Oin stepped out of the company's way so they could see their nymph. A collective sigh of relief went around the group when they saw her and she managed to bring a smile to her face to comfort them further. Clearly, she wasn't as badly hurt as they'd initially believed, "I'm alright, no worrying needed".

Dwalin and Balin were in front of her before she could blink, studying her features carefully especially her hair. She flinched back away from them slightly. However, Frerin stopped her from retreating. She reached up to where her braid had been and her face whitened, "I'm sorry".

"It'll grow again lass - have no fear", Dwalin murmured to her, "Did you lose the beads?"

She shook her head, "I picked them all up". Her brothers nodded in approval.

Thorin had joined the little group with Fili and Kili. Aleiki smiled at Kili before yawning loudly "thank you for the loan of your tunic." She yawned again, "I'm really dozy again. I can't seem to stay awake and my Prince has promised to take me to bed," she smirked around the group.

"Yes and leave you there with your brothers" Frerin stated quickly before the glares from Balin and Dwalin could get any bigger. Thorin snorted in amusement.

However, they had all noticed that the little nymph had started to shake slightly so getting her to bed as soon as possible seemed a good plan. In little more than five minutes she was tucked into a snug little bed in a room shared with her brothers and asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was nearly dawn and Fili was on last watch. Thorin had insisted on watches despite being in Rivendell. His whole watch had been quiet and he was looking forward to seeing the sun come up. The fire in the fireplace had died down to embers and the room was cool. Fili was sitting on a balustrade with his back against a pillar. His swords were propped up by the fireplace but he had quite a few knives on his person just in case.

His first warning of trouble was a noise from the door. Someone was forcefully turning the door handles and shaking the set of double doors. He peered around the pillar he was leaning against and was shocked to see that it was Aleiki trying to get out rather than anyone trying to get in.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked in confusion, "You should be resting". He was surprised Aleiki had managed to leave her bedroom without Dwalin hearing her leaving it or him hearing her enter the main room.

"It's too hot in here. I need to go outside," Aleiki declared and then asked with confusion, "Where's mother?"

Fili couldn't see her face yet but was at Aleiki's side now pulling her hands away from the door handles. Her hands were cold and clammy and he knew something was wrong. He turned her round to look at him and he raised a hand to her forehead. It also was icy cold. Her eyes were almost black.

"Where's mother?" She asked again more forcefully this time before slumping slightly in his arms, "Where are we Fili? Where's my mother?" Aleiki was looking around the room wildly and clearly not liking what she was seeing, "Are there elves here? Where's my mother. We need to leave. The dark man wants us to leave!" She turned back to the doors trying to get out of the room.

Fili grabbed her hands again and pulled her to him to stop her struggling. Aleiki hands went to her hips, clearly searching for her long knives. Fili dragged her to the nearest bedroom door and kicked it loudly with his foot, "I need some help out here, uncle, NOW!"

Aleiki's back was held tightly to his chest and he was struggling to hold her flailing hands. She was bucking in his arms now desperately trying to get free. She slammed them both backwards into the wall, "LET...ME...GO. I need to get out of here. I need to find, mother". She slammed her head back desperately right into his nose.

Fili dropped her like a stone and Aleiki ran for the door again but before she could get there Thorin was suddenly there and grabbing her instead, "Get Oin now". The order was quickly given and Fili obeyed without question.

"Let me go. I have to find my mother. There are elves here." She struggled against him.

Frerin appeared in the bedroom doorway, taking in the scene before him, "Give her here". Thorin stared at him for a moment before passing the little nymph to his brother. Frerin wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her over to the fireplace to try and warm Aleiki up before whispering words of comfort into her ear "Calm down, Izril. You're safe with us".

Aleiki calmed down slightly but was still not happy, "Where's my mother? I can't hear her. They're all gone". She was looking at Frerin in confusion, "Frerin, where are we? We should leave here. Please leave with me now. There are elves here. They'll kill us! Where are my knives?" Aleiki was starting to get worked up again.

Fili finally arrived with Oin in tow. Oin quickly went to his patient and was in front of them then, "Keep her still for me" and blew some powder into Aleiki's face, "This will calm her down". Aleiki coughed and inhaled the powder. Oin took a step back away from her.

Aleiki glared at Oin, "You're helping the elves to kill me. He said you would". Aleiki threw her self forward at Oin pulling herself free from the Prince. Before she could hurt him, Aleiki was grabbed again. This time by Dwalin who dragged her back and away from Oin.

She struggled in Dwalin's arms for a few more seconds before slumping in his arms, "What is wrong with her?"

"I can only presume Aleiki's body is processing whatever drug she was given," Oin stated. He reached up to feel her forehead, "She's not got a fever but appears to be hallucinating. Let me look at the wound on her back". Thorin, Balin and Fili stood back to give Aleiki a bit of privacy. He pulled down the top of the tunic Aleiki was wearing to see the marks carved into her back. He put his hand to them as he had the previous night. It was still hot but not burning hot as it had been the previous night. "I think we'll just have to wait it out until the drug wears off. Get the fire going and get her a blanket. We need to have someone with her at all times".

Dwalin wordlessly passed her to Frerin who sat down in one of the sofas near the fire and pulled a nearby blanket over them. Thorin set to work getting the fire going. Aleiki was awake and conscious but very still but still muttering quietly about murderous elves, her mother and that they needed to leave.

It was several hours before Aleiki started to come out of her drug induced haze and before the world began to make sense again. Suddenly to her surprise she could hear her kin in her mind again. The initial return to normal made her jerk slightly in the Prince's arms but she relaxed quickly when she realized what had happened.

"You can hear me again daughter? We have been worried for you," the relief in the voice was clear, "But you are back with us now and healing".

Aleiki looked up in to Frerin's face trying to gage his mood. He didn't look angry with her for once just concerned for her. He didn't seem to realise she was properly awake and aware again.

"Aleiki, you should stop worrying about his affection for you. It is of no consequence! You need to get him to seed you. Seduce him now whilst the others are gone," the mother queen stated with calm authority, "The Prince is starting to bring corruption into your heart. Remember, they treat their females like dogs! Don't let him worm his way into your heart. You must remember the rituals if you wish to return to us".

The hive mind returned to background noise in Aleiki's head. The sense of peace, security and strength returned to her. She felt stable without the painful sense of being lost and abandoned.

She realized she was laying in the Prince's arms on a sofa in front of a fireplace. Her heart started to beat wildly when she suddenly realized they were still in the Elven kingdom of Rivendell. The thought of being near the elves made her feel sick to her stomach and she groaned slightly. Frerin looked down at her and smiled at her.

She remembered what the Mother Queen had said to her. She would not allow them to charm her into giving up her freedom. She was a warrior! Frerin's feelings weren't of consequence. Mother Queen had reminded her where her loyalties lay. The Prince's actions following the defeat of the trolls clearly showed her how little faith he had in abilities to protect herself and the party. She suppressed all thought of how gentle he'd been after the orcs. She had to fulfill her part in the plan. The Prince needed to seed her.

Aleiki raised her head and looked around trying to see where she was and with whom. She couldn't see anyone except Frerin. She smiled brightly up at the Prince and asked softly, "Where is everyone?"

"You just missed them. It's lunchtime so they've gone to the dining halls for lunch", Frerin confirmed.

Aleiki sat up slowly still feeling slightly woozy, "So we are alone?" She turned to him now her smile turning slightly wicked, "In private? There is no-one here to offend?"

Frerin choked suddenly as the look on Aleiki's face changed from half asleep to predatory faster than he could blink. Before he could answer Aleiki raised her lips to within inches of his, "Maybe I should repeat the question I asked Fili." She ran her finger down his chest slowly, "Do you want to make love to me?"

Frerin swallowed nervously. He was supposed to be courting Aleiki traditionally, "I've wanted to make love to you since the moment I first saw you".

At that Aleiki moved her hand up to cup his face and ran her thumb along his lower lip before bringing her lips up to his in a kiss. Frerin groaned and gently pulled her body closer to his. Aleiki smiled into his mouth as she wrestled with his tongue not allowing him to dominate the kiss. Her hands were suddenly under Frerin's tunic. She ran her hands up and down his sides and across his back. She started to rub her body slowly against his and turned the attention of her kisses to his neck.

Aleiki noticed suddenly that the Prince seemed slightly nervous of touching her. Was he frightened of making her slight injuries worse? She bit where Frerin's shoulder met his neck to get his attention, licking the area to reduce the pain for him. He moaned but stilled allowing her to capture his hands and bring them to her breasts. Aleiki tried to return her attention to the dwarf's neck but suddenly Frerin seemed to wake up and she was distracted by him taking her nipple in his fingers through the tunic she was wearing and twisting. She keened loudly. She didn't remember that from the memories shown to her or any of the lessons so she would know what to expect.

What had been a gentle build up of longing in her belly turned more demanding. Aleiki arched her back bringing her breasts more firmly into his hands. It was Frerin's turn to grin, "Did you like that?" He did it again and now Aleiki forgot what she had been doing and just concentrated on the feelings he was eliciting in her.

The gentle rubbing against Frerin turned rougher and now Aleiki could feel a need building within her. She could feel her body making its needs known. It wanted to be seeded. Frerin had triggered it and now she couldn't control the seeding instincts of a nymph queen. Her mother had told her that they would come but Aleiki had always had her doubts. She was only a part queen - just enough to allow her to spawn.

She could feel herself slipping into mindless need. She hadn't thought it would happen so effortlessly. She could feel the mating pheromones release from her body. After that Frerin seemed to take over. His hands were everywhere - rubbing, caressing and tweaking whilst she moaned and keened. Every need she had he fulfilled. Then he was entering her, bringing a few moments of pain within the pleasure and finally came the seeding. Her body sucked in the seed for use now and later. However, all Aleiki could concentrate on was the waves of pleasure that were shooting through her as the world seemed to stop.

She was wrapped tightly in Frerin's arms when the uncontrollable need to be be seeded receded and conscious thought returned to her mind. She reached up and kissed him slowly. She was unsure of his expression again, "I... I...hadn't expected it to be like that," Aleiki admitted. She shrugged not really sure how to describe how loved she had felt.

Frerin smiled widely now. He'd never had complaints before but he'd never made love to his one before. He knew Aleiki knew about sex but he'd never expected her to be quite such a combination of innocence and experience. Aleiki was unique and he loved her for that.

"I need to bathe before the others return," Aleiki smiled at him, "You could join me?"

Frerin sighed, "They'll be back soon"

Aleiki reached up and thoroughly kissed him before running to the bathroom to clean her self up. She heard the main door opening as she shut the bathroom door. She stripped off Kili's tunic and was in the bath in moments. A few minutes later the door opened and some new clothes were left for her.

After wallowing in the hot water for at least an hour she grabbed one of the towels before heading over to one of the mirrors to see for the first time the state of her hair. It was short but many of her warrior kin wore it shorter. She spent the next 15 minutes getting it sorted. It was now almost shaved in front of her ears and she waxed the remainder of her golden hair into soft spikes. With her high cheekbones and heart-shaped face, the style made her look younger than ever.

She now moved over to the clothes left for her. It was a dress. She'd prefer to be naked than wear a dress in front of an elf! Warrior-born did not wear dresses ever! Aleiki walked over to where her trousers had been washed and were hanging on a washing line. They were dry as was her corselet. She put them on and made for the mirror again. She was in a city of elves. She looked at the chiffon like appearance of what appeared to be an under dress. It was a deep Durin blue and the elves probably thought they were being helpful in giving her something. She pulled out her knife and cut everything off the dress from the waist down. She put that on and then looked at the main dress with its black bodice. She cut off all of the fabric in the skirt and sleeves except for the black bodice. Aleiki pulled it in around her and laced it tightly up the front and once again looked in the mirror. She grinned as she didn't look too bad.

Her outfit now consisted of low waisted black leather trousers with black over the knee leather boots with shiny silver buckles. She tied some of the blue chiffon fabric to her boots buckles like ribbons and tucked her knives into the top of her boots. Her arms were covered from just below the shoulders by the see through Durin blue chiffon and her torso by a black bodice. Her shoulders and décolletage were completely uncovered.

She could feel the pleasure her actions were giving her kin in her mind. Now she just needed to find her arm guards and claws. She would not exit into a nest of vipers unarmed. They must be in her room.

She exited the bathroom and strolled across to the bedroom of the Fundins. She strapped the guards on carefully. She knew she wouldn't get away with wearing her falcatum so she left them in the room before heading back out into the main hall.

"The bathroom is free if any of you wish to use it" Aleiki stated calmly taking in the looks the dwarrow were giving her. Frerin looked particularly amazed by her outfit. She smiled and walked over to him giving him a quick possessive kiss.

Balin looked like he was struggling with his words, "Did you not like the dress lass?"

"Where did you get it?" Aleiki frowned at him, "Is it dwarrow or elven?"

"Lord Elrond sent it for you" Dwalin replied.

Aleiki spat on the floor and walked over to the fireplace and shoved the remaining fabric into the fire. She turned back to them, "It is an insult to me and my kin". She stared around the group, "No warrior of Anlashocc would disgrace themselves by wearing such an outfit". She turned to Thorin, "The Queens would not be happy if I were to wear it. Warrior born do not wear dresses ever! Dresses are for queens only".

The dwarrow turned to Thorin to see how he would react to Aleiki's statement. To their surprise he laughed, "You can wear what you want. However, I don't think the elves sent it to purposely insult you"

"Never trust an elf,"Aleiki grinned at Thorin amused by his unexpected reaction, "Except maybe the blonde one who brought me here. He slew a Balrog. You can't ignore that!"

"Aleiki you will need to explain to me what the elves and the men did to your people to make you so angry with them" Thorin studied her carefully, "I need to understand"

Aleiki blanched slightly but nodded anyway.

Thorin looked over to his brother, "But now we have an invitation to attend Lord Glorfindel in the Hall of Fire. "Frerin, maybe you should take the lady's hand and follow me".

Thorin headed for the door with his brother, nephews, the sons of Fundin and of course Aleiki. The rest of the company were already getting on with their plans for the afternoon. Dori in particular had taken it upon himself to fix Aleiki's actual clothes and armor. Bilbo had gone to the library with Ori.

Thorin entered the hall and looked around to see if Lord Glorfindel was there. He was sitting at a table on the far side of the room with a few other elves. He strolled over to him fully aware of the gasps of shock coming from the elves as they got a clear view of their little nymph.

As soon as the Elven Lord saw them he stood to greet them, struggling not to laugh at the reaction of his fellow elves. So few of them remembered the nymphs from before the feud started. Seeing Glorfindel's reaction his companions Lord Elrond and his son Elrohir turned in their seats to see what was causing the commotion. The both instantly stood acknowledging the dwarrow but waiting expectantly when the nymph came forward. There had been no introduction at their first meeting. Aleiki was deeply uncomfortable being near elves but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that.

Elrond could see the dress he had sent had been restyled significantly. However, Elrond, ever the diplomat, simply bowed his head to the nymph and smiling kindly, "You look better, my lady. Maybe today you feel up to introducing yourself to us?"

At this Thorin stepped forward, "Let me introduce you to our companion, my Lord. May I present, the Lady Warrior Aleiki, youngest and most beloved daughter of the Mother Queen of the nymphs of Anlashocc". Thorin looked around at the elves before continuing with a smile, "The only daughter of Prince Borin, son of Nain II, adopted daughter of the house of Fundin and beloved of Prince Frerin, son of Thror, son of Thrain Prince of the house of Durin".

Aleiki smiled brightly and bowed her head minutely to the elven Lord, "A pleasure to meet you again, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrohir".

Elrohir moved to take Aleiki's hand in the traditional greeting to a Lady. The nymph snatched her hand away and put it behind her back and pouted, "I'm sorry my Lord Elrohir but I try to avoid touching elves. I wouldn't want to be accused of molesting you...especially with you being so pretty and all". Aleiki looked around the room. The younger elves in the room were confused. The older ones seemed mostly neutral with regards to her but she could see one or two angry elves glaring at her, "I wouldn't want to hurt you by mistake".

Lord Elrohir withdrew slightly disappointed but nodded his head in acceptance. The group went silent with no one able to think of anything to start the next conversation.

Aleiki looked around the room spotting drinks on the table. She realized that she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a drink, "Is that wine?" She was curious, "The wine in Bree was really nice but it was honey colored".

Elrond looked at Aleiki curiously, "This is wine and it's made from red grapes instead of green ones. Would you like to try some?"

"Yes please. I'm thirsty" Aleiki sat down at the table not waiting for an invitation.

Glorfindel eyed her carefully, "It's quite strong. Are you sure you wouldn't like something lighter? I didn't think nymphs reacted well to alcohol". He glanced at Elrond in concern.

"I don't like ale! It's disgusting" Aleiki decided, "What's alcohol?" The curiosity was clear in her voice.

The dwarrow and elves exchanged glances before Balin spoke, "Our sister should probably have a small glass only"

Glorfindel poured the drink and passed it to Aleiki who sniffed it carefully before swallowing it in one go, "I like it". She smiled at the elves.

Balin frowned at her, "You're supposed to sip it Aleiki"

"Oh... Why?" Aleiki asked in confusion but before anyone could answer she asked another question, "Did you kill all of the orcs yesterday?" Aleiki addressed the elves.

"No, some fled. We were impressed by how many you took down before the orcs captured you". Elrohir joined the conversation with no small amount of awe in his tone.

The dwarrow all now stared at the nymph but Aleiki was not going to accept the compliment, "I am a disgrace to my kin allowing myself to be taken captive. I should have killed myself first". She almost spat the words at the elves in disgust. Aleiki wanted to add that her disgrace was increased by the fact that she had been saved by elves but she managed to keep those thoughts to herself not willing to offend her hosts in case she upset the dwarrow.

"Why were the orcs bigger than the ones near Ered Luin?" Aleiki queried now, "Those were much easier to kill and they had no wargs either".

This question really got the attention of the dwarrow, "You killed orcs near Ered Luin?" Thorin queried sharply.

"A small pack of ten surprised me a few hours before I reached the settlement. It was why I arrived at night and surprised your guard", Aleiki confirmed quietly, "They were much smaller than the ones yesterday".

"But you killed all ten?" Frerin interrupted in alarm, "On your own?"

"They attacked me!" Aleiki looked around in confusion, "Was I not supposed to?" She looked around the group and suddenly realized what they were inferring, "You still doubt my abilities to defend myself". She looked disappointed in them all but persisted in her query, "So...why were the ones yesterday bigger?"

"They were orcs from Gundabad. They are an older and a larger breed" Glorfindel informed her, "Why they would come so far for your company I don't know?"

Thorin spoke in gruff tones, "Orcs have always sought to destroy the line of Durin. This is nothing new".

"And how did you come to have a nymph with you?" Glorfindel asked curiously studying the dwarrow and nymph in front of him carefully. The nymph was much politer today now that she was feeling less threatened.

"We are presenting Fili and Kili to their kin now they've come of age," Aleiki smiled brightly using the same lie she'd used in Bree, "Mother Queen sent me to the King to learn more of our allies and I was asked to come along with them".

"And where are you heading?" Lord Elrond asked suspiciously.

"The Copper Hills" Aleiki gave her most vacant smile knowing once again not to speak of Smaug "I got to ride on a real pony. It's been really exciting and there were trolls too".

Balin rolled his eyes going along with the nymph's lies, "The Iron Hills not the Copper Hills"

Aleiki smirked back at him, " Whatever, hills are hills. I'm just along for the scenery and stuff nothing else". Then she just couldn't resist, "Nothing perverted or deviant is happening between the dwarrow and me". She looked at the elves and could see their eyes start to narrow, "In case you were worried? They seemed worried in Bree... Not quite sure why they were worried...the Sons of Durin are not deviants or perverts so please don't think that!" Aleiki looked around the group, "No fun is being had!"

The whole group was staring at her now and then the elves were staring at the dwarrow in query not quite knowing what to say to that statement. Thorin was rolling his eyes.

However, it was Glorfindel who noticed Aleiki was now staring at the fruit bowl in the centre of the table hungrily completely ignoring the stares of the others, "Would you like some fruit?" He put the fruit bowl right in front of her.

"Yes thank you". She grabbed an apple quickly and began to devour it hungrily.

Frerin considered this statement and guiltily tried to remember when he'd last seen his little jewel eat anything. He should have thought of this sooner, "When did you last eat?"

Aleiki stopped to consider the question and after a few seconds calculation, "The lunchtime before we met the trolls"

"But that was over two days ago", Dwalin spoke with concern, "Why didn't you say anything?" All of the dwarrow and elves once again had her full attention.

"I assumed I hadn't earned my food as none was offered. Besides I've gone much longer without food," Aleiki looked at their concerned faces. Whilst she was hungry, it wasn't incapacitating.

Balin asked sharply, "How much longer?"

Aleiki absentmindedly answered as she tried to decide between another apple or one of the pears, "I went three days without food when I was trying to catch up with you in the Shire". She chose a pear.

"And that is the longest you've gone without food?" Balin asked again when she didn't quite answer his question. It was always so frustrating trying to get a straight answer out of her. You really had to pay attention to how she worded her statements and not get distracted. He knew they needed to learn about her earlier life on the island. It was key to getting her to stay with them.

"Six days," Aleiki almost whispered, "But it was many years ago so there is no need to worry for me". Aleiki clearly remembered the time and she had got to the point of begging, "Besides I had water to drink to fill my belly".

"How old were you lassie?" Dwalin asked softly. Frerin wanted to wrap Aleiki in his arms until the look of devastation left her face but he knew this conversation was best left to Aleiki's brothers. However, whilst she was telling them not to worry, her body language and expressions were telling a completely different story.

"Thirteen. It was before I became a warrior. They don't expect a warrior to fight on an empty belly without a very good reason", Aleiki spoke so quietly that the others around the table could barely hear. She knew she needed to head off any more questions before some of her most humiliating memories were exposed to a bunch of males.

Unfortunately, Balin was like a dog with a bone, "And what did you do to be starved for six days?"

"I refused to participate in an educational lesson as required," Aleiki's face started to burn remembering and she mumbled, "But this is not the appropriate time to speak of it brother". She was staring at her feet and willing him to drop it.

But Balin knew that if he didn't find out now Aleiki would avoid the topic for ever. She was far to good at not answering questions if she was given time to think up excuses, "What type of educational lesson did you refuse to participate in?"

"Not one that you would wish me to discuss in public and here," Aleiki stated through gritted teeth.

Balin's eyes widened at that statement. His mind brought up all sorts of scenarios but he was not willing to drop this, "If that is the case we will discuss it outside instead". He glanced across at his brother and indicated for him to follow them, "Please excuse us". Frerin also made to rise but Thorin shook his head and he slumped down again. He desperately wanted to know what had happened to his one.

Balin led Aleiki towards the door and Dwalin followed. Thorin waited until they exited before addressing the golden-haired elf, "So what can you tell us about nymphs?" He turned to the elves and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _But Balin knew that if he didn't find out now Aleiki would avoid the topic for ever. She was far to good at not answering questions if she was given time to think up excuses, "What type of educational lesson did you refuse to participate in?"_

 _"Not one that you would wish me to discuss in public and here," Aleiki stated through gritted teeth._

 _Balin's eyes widened at that statement. His mind brought up all sorts of scenarios but he was not willing to drop this, "If that is the case we will discuss it outside instead"._ _He glanced across at his brother and indicated for him to follow them, "Please excuse us". Frerin also made to rise but Thorin shook his head and he slumped down again._ _He desperately wanted to know what had happened to his one._

 _Balin led Aleiki towards the door and Dwalin followed. Thorin waited until they exited before addressing the golden-haired elf, "So what can you tell us about nymphs?" He turned to the elves and waited._

Aleiki followed Balin out of the Hall of Fire without a fight. Dwalin followed behind dreading what he was about to hear. Balin looked for somewhere private for them to have a discussion. There were still elves around the hall's entrance and it was not private enough. They followed Balin as he led them down into a secluded part of the gardens and a stone bench. He indicated that Aleiki should sit down on one end of the bench and sat at the other. Dwalin stood shielding them from view.

Both dwarrow turned to look at Aleiki expectantly. Aleiki was studying her hands in her lap and avoiding their gaze.

"We are in private now Aleiki. Please tell us what happened," Balin asked gently.

"Why do you want to know?" Aleiki still unwilling to speak of the incident, "What good does it do discussing my childish misdeeds and how I brought shame on my mother".

"We are your family now too. We want to understand you and the nymphs. The more we know the more it will help us keep our alliance strong," Balin explained carefully reaching out and putting his fingers under her chin and raising her face to look at him, "Please talk to us", he begged.

Aleiki sighed and glanced quickly at Dwalin before returning her gaze to Balin. She rubbed her eyebrow again, "I didn't like the Queen giving the lesson and she hated me. I refused to participate. The Queen gave me the punishment. She liked punishing me as it hurt mother when I disobeyed."

"How did it hurt your mother?" Dwalin asked confused.

"All the Queens would try and take advantage politically saying I was a mistake...that she had been stupid to even spawn me," Aleiki explained the background to the incident, "Mother couldn't stop the punishment without looking weak but she hated it when I gave them an excuse to punish me".

"Why did you refuse to participate in the lesson? What type of lesson was it?" Balin asked carefully.

Aleiki couldn't look at them. She pulled her legs up onto the bench and wrapped her arms around them and rocked slightly. She spoke so quietly that they could barely hear her, "It was a sex lesson so I would know how to give pleasure to a male when I came here". She continued to rock backwards and forwards, "I'd expected to see the queen's memories of when she'd been seeded but..." Aleiki stopped, closed her eyes, trying to forget how awful it had been. She could feel the blood leaving her face and dizziness invaded her mind but she forced herself to keep going, "But...but...she...she wanted it to be a more hands on lesson". She looked at Dwalin and Balin to see if they understood. She could see the dawning realization coming into the expressions on their faces, "I pushed her away from me and ran".

They were looking at her in horror, "And for running away they starved you for six days?" asked Balin, "That was the punishment?"

Aleiki shook her head quickly, "No! The punishment was no food until I begged for the lesson to go ahead and attended it," she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, "Obedience is everything in the hive. I was stupid...weak...only lasted five days before I begged for food and to attend the lesson. I attended the lesson and had to wait a further day before I was allowed to eat. I shamed my mother by giving her enemies a weakness to exploit and they took full advantage of the fact that I hated the lessons".

Aleiki went on to explain in a bit more detail about what had occurred. The tears started to fall then and she was pulled into Dwalin's arms and held tightly. He didn't say anything but just held her until she fell asleep. He carefully picked Aleiki up and headed back to their rooms. Neither brother said a word. They were still too shocked to believe what they'd just heard.

The other dwarrow who had not attended the meeting in the Hall of Fire greeted them as they walked through door. Seeing Aleiki being carried by Dwalin, Oin came over to check she wasn't ill again. "Is she ok?"

"She needs to sleep but her illness has not returned", Dwalin sighed in pain. He carried Aleiki into their shared bedroom before placing her carefully in her bed and pulling the covers over her. They carefully and quietly left the room and shut the door.

Dwalin turned to his brother, "I'm not letting her go back to that island even if I have to lock her up to stop her".

Balin nodded at him in agreement, "We need to speak to Frerin and Thorin and I need to read the treaty contract properly. There has to be a way to keep her with us without causing problems with the Nymph Queens".

It was another hour before Thorin, Frerin and the lads returned to their rooms. Thorin and Frerin immediately headed out to the balcony for a little privacy. Thorin indicated with a nod of his head to Balin, Dwalin and Gloin to join them. Fili and Kili had gone off to speak to Ori who was writing his journal but also making sure that no-one eavesdropped on their uncle's conversation. Thorin had requested this on their way back from the Hall of Fire.

Thorin studied Balin and Dwalin carefully. He could see the simmering anger in their expressions. He sighed carefully. Whatever Aleiki had told them must be bad as Balin was well schooled in keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself and rarely showed such emotion. They sat down on the stone benches spread around the stone table on the balcony.

"What did you learn?" Thorin asked anxiously.

"I learnt that whatever happens we are never ever letting her return to that hive!" Dwalin stated matter of factly, "They aren't going to hurt her again".

"What was the lesson about that she refused to participate in?" Frerin asked with concern.

"It was a practical lesson in how to pleasure a male", Balin said quietly, "It was given by someone who hated her. She was far too young to be doing what they forced her to do".

Dwalin glared at them, "And all so she could come here and persuade one of you to seed her".

Frerin felt guilt rip through him remembering how they'd made love earlier that day. Did she really want to make love to him or had she forced herself because of the orders she'd been given? She had seemed so surprised and pleased afterwards and he remembered her words, 'I hadn't expected it to be like that'. Looking back on it, it was like she hadn't expected to enjoy herself. He didn't think she'd faked her enjoyment of the love he'd shown her but he was starting to doubt himself. He needed to speak to her.

Thorin sighed and glanced at the rather guilty expression on his brother's face. He knew exactly what Frerin and Aleiki had been up to whilst they were at lunch. All it had taken was one look at his brother's face upon their return to know. Not wanting to rile Balin and Dwalin further he moved the conversation on as they hadn't realized, "We all need to do everything within our power to make sure Aleiki stays with us". He glanced around the group again, "We also learned a lot about nymphs from Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond".

"They had to know the reason why the nymphs don't like elves", Gloin uttered with calm assurance.

"About 2000 years ago the nymphs had a large hive in Gondor near where Dol Amroth is now. They got into a war with the men of Gondor. The elves of the Greenwood were summoned to mediate between the two parties. The elves betrayed the nymphs and the nymphs were driven from their hive and were forced to the Isle of Anlashocc. They didn't take the betrayal well and killed any elves they could get their hands on en route". Thorin stared around the group. They all knew what it was like to lose their home and be betrayed.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice from their rooms. "The men of Gondor started the war not us," Aleiki stated firmly, "They couldn't cope with females they couldn't control". She carefully climbed up on to the stone railing around the balcony and hugged her knees. "They had always been our allies and we never considered that they would betray us so badly. We were naïve about their need to control females. It'll never happen again. We learned our lesson well. Never trust men, however much they sweet talk you".

"What happened?" Frerin asked, coming to sit beside her on the stone and wrapping his arms around her soothingly. Aleiki looked like she wanted to resist but she let him wrap himself around her.

Aleiki felt warm and protected and she kept admonishing herself to not trust Frerin. He was male too and could just as easily betray her and the nymphs. "We sent our youngest and newest queens to the men of Gondor to be seeded. They were sent with warriors to protect them. They killed the guards and tried to pretend to us that the queens wanted to stay with them". Aleiki just needed to close her eyes for the memories passed on from the Mother Queen to come to her mind in an instant. "We knew they were lying. Our queens called for us in the hive mind. We could see what was happening as it occurred. They killed the warriors first in cold blood - slit their throats. There was so much blood. They hadn't expected such betrayal. They raped the queens. The queens were too young and inexperienced to hold back from a spawning. We tried to retrieve them but they were held hostage. We showed no mercy to any caught outside their city walls but we couldn't get into their city".

The dwarrow listened and tried to think what their people would have done if their dams had been kidnapped and raped. Their revenge would have been brutal and swift too.

"We warned them to return the queens as they wouldn't know how to care for a spawning queen. We warned them they weren't like their women folk but they wouldn't listen. They thought we were just trying to get the queens back. The queens spawned in normal bedrooms like the women folk of the men of Gondor with midwives and healers in attendance" Aleiki continued seeing it all happen in her head as the memories flowed.

Frerin could feel Aleiki start to shake in his arms as she spoke. He whispered in her ear, "And that was wrong?"

Aleiki turned to glance at him carefully, "Very very wrong! Our queens need darkness, moisture and above all solitude. It's the only time nymphs would willingly go into a dark place. We worship the sun."

Frerin considered this new bit of information about nymphs. They worshipped the sun. What were the chances they could persuade her to live permanently in a mountain after that statement? He watched the looks the others were pulling after hearing that piece of news.

However, he concentrated on Aleiki again as soon as she started to explain, "The queens are violently protective of their spawn. Normally they will not fight or protect themselves in any way which is why they are always assigned personal guards to protect them. However, when they spawn they will kill anyone who comes near those spawn. They need to be left alone or attended by other queens. They killed the midwives and the healers. The men of Gondor still refused to see reason and let us take them back. They slaughtered some of them thinking to keep the young for themselves. The men kept thinking they knew better than us.

The queens were not fed after the spawning. You always feed a queen who has spawned or they will eat whatever is available. In this case they ate the midwives and healers. The spawn need darkness and food from the queens but they weren't given it. They started to die from the light and from starvation. We could feel every little life being snuffed out through the hive mind. The queens went mad from the grief and started to die too but still the men of Gondor would not listen to us. The madness of the queens affected the whole hive and we went into a frenzy of grief and blood rage. Our warriors poured out into the surrounding lands and we destroyed everything not within the city walls...buildings, people, trees, boats...anything we could destroy and burn to make them pay for what they had done. The elves came to mediate. We are not sure who invited them. We decided to leave as we no longer wished to live near the men and the elves suggested the island. We didn't move quickly enough and when we left the safety of the hive they began to harass us. The elves told them when we were due to leave and our plans on which route to take and helped them to hunt us like vermin. Anyone who fell behind or got split from the main party was lost or killed. They killed our nymphlings, our queens and our workers. We didn't have enough warriors to keep everyone safe.

As our kin moved through the lands we began to be attacked by others including orcs and goblins. Everything seemed to want to kill us. Eventually we realized that if we were to survive that we couldn't let any more of us die. The warriors were ordered to slaughter anyone who came within a mile of our group. No-one was to be trusted - elves, men, orcs, goblins, trolls - If they came near us we killed them without hesitation and whatever reason they gave us we ignored. We trusted no-one.

We finally got to our island and the nightmare continued. We were promised a fruitful and beautiful island by the elves. We should have known better after the elves had already betrayed us once. We thought it would be a place where we could grow and recover. What we got was a stony, windswept nightmare. Many many more died before we realized there were demon spawn on the island and managed to control the situation.

We learned our lesson well. We never again allowed our queens to leave the hive for a seeding. The men of Gondor who betrayed us are dead. We can only punish their descendants. This doesn't sit well with the warrior born as many of the men don't even remember us. The men in Bree certainly don't remember us. However, there are many queens at home that think revenge is a dish best served cold and want us to attack Gondor and regain our lands".

The dwarrow looked deeply uncomfortable with Aleiki's statement. They had heard the men of Gondor were honorable and it would be harsh to attack them for something outside of their control. What would the dwarrow have done if men had taken Erebor in a war and generations later they had the ability to retake it from their more honorable descendants? The nymphs had the potential to change the balance between the races...between good and evil. They could either set the world to rights or make it a darker place.

"The elves who betrayed us live still in the Greenwood and for them there will be a reckoning. Even if it means burning their woods to the ground we will be avenged", Aleiki declared forcefully, "They will be made to pay for every life lost and we remember them all. She looked around the group seeing the dwarrow didn't know how to react to her statement, "But not until we have taken back Erebor for our allies". Aleiki shot them a small smile before turning to Frerin, "Walk with me in the gardens, my Prince?"

"Anything my Lady wishes," Frerin scrambled to his feet and helped Aleiki down from the railings before guiding her away from the group on the balcony down into the pleasant flower gardens of Rivendell.

Aleiki led Frerin deep into the gardens of Rivendell, walking passed flower beds, trees, gazebos, statues until they were completely out of sight and sound of the buildings around the centre of the valley. Finally, they found themselves in a secluded little grove of trees next to a gentle stream of water. Aleiki sat down and pulled Frerin down with her. She sat cross-legged in front of him staring at the ground in front of her.

"You doubt me?" Aleiki finally looked up at him as if in pain, "I can see it in your eyes".

Frerin closed his eyes carefully and sighed unhappily, "Did you really want me earlier or were you just following orders?"

"I was following orders," Aleiki admitted carefully but reached out to gently take his hand in her hands, "But I wanted you and I still want you".

"Even after what happened?" Frerin stared at her, "They abused you".

"The queen abused me," Aleiki spoke carefully because she desperately wanted him to understand You didn't! You made sure I enjoyed it as much as you. I hadn't expected that. I was taught you would have your pleasure and I would have my seed but instead I had both".

Frerin tried to argue with her, "But..."

"There are no buts or maybes," Aleiki leaned forward now, "I have my seed now. If that was all I wanted from you I wouldn't have brought you here. My blood heats just for you". She leaned forward and grabbed one of his braids and pulled the doubting dwarf towards her and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling back.

Frerin stared at her not sure what to do. Aleiki huffed and shuffled nearer to him before sitting in his lap and straddling him. He tenderly brought his hands up to cup Aleiki's face and rub his thumbs across her face. He wanted her to love him so much but Frerin wasn't convinced she was there yet. However, she clearly liked being with him so that was a enough for now.

She was getting impatient with him and she broke his hold on her face by dragging the impromptu top she had created for herself earlier over her head. She then rocked her body against his before kissing him and drawing back again. She smiled at him with her head tilted to the side and then rocked against him again. This time her smile turned into a smirk as she looked down and then whispered softly in his ear, "I know you want me!"

Aleiki's fingers started deftly opening the buttons on his tunic before gesturing for him to raise his arms and she carefully pulled the tunic over his head and flung it across the clearing. She didn't stop at his outer tunic and finally after a few minutes works had him topless. During their previous joining both of them had remained clothed due to the possibility of discovery. Now they were alone and she wanted to explore him more thoroughly. She also had to admit she was very curious. She had never seen an unclothed dwarf in the flesh only in the memories of her kin.

He was covered in a light brown fuzz of hair. She reached out tentatively and run her fingers across his chest, around his nipples and down to his very impressive muscled belly. Frerin shivered visibly at this and Aleiki smirked and continued to rock against him. She ran her fingers back up his torso and brought one hand to each shoulder. He allowed her to push him down onto his back, very interested to see what Aleiki would do next. He finally got a look at her face. Her eyes were dilated, her face flushed and he could see her heart beating rapidly. She looked stunning and she clearly desired him. Noticing him watching her carefully, she reached behind her and unhooked her corselet and threw it across the clearing to join the growing pile of clothes there.

This time it was Frerin's turn to tentatively reach his hands to the nape of Aleiki's neck and pulling her towards him. She willingly allowed him to pull her down and he flipped her on to her back beneath him. This time he explored her body but with kisses, nibbles, bites and now she was shivering and moaning below him instead. She started to try and undo the ties on his trousers but this time Frerin pushed her hands away, undid and removed them himself before going to work on her trousers too.

Finally they were skin to skin in each other's arms. Once again to Aleiki's continued amazement her body made it demands known and their lovemaking became more urgent. Once again she was amazed how pleasurable the seeding could be and she wanted this moment between the two of them to go on forever. Eventually she fell asleep in a her Prince's arms and Frerin pulled a coat over the two of them to keep them warn as the sun went down.

The next morning Aleiki awoke in her bed. She was still tired but ignored it. She assumed at some point Frerin had carried her back to the dwarrow's rooms. She pulled herself out of the bed and walked to the bath room to refresh herself. After she was done Aleiki walked out in to the main hall of their rooms to see where everybody was. The rooms were hot. The only person she could spot was the hobbit who was sitting by the fire reading. Bilbo looked up as she sat down next to him. There was no food or breakfast in sight so Aleiki sat quietly next to Bilbo enjoying the silence.

"They've gone to the training grounds", Bilbo volunteered when Aleiki didn't speak, "They said they'd be back at midday".

"You didn't want to join them?" Aleiki queried softly, "They'd include you if you wanted them to".

"I can't fight", Bilbo looked embarrassed but then clarified, "Hobbits don't fight!"

"I could teach you if you want", Aleiki offered completely understanding why he was embarrassed, "Away from the others so they don't interfere. I don't think there way of fighting would suit you at all anyway".

"What do you mean?" Bilbo frowned in confusion, "Is there more than one way?"

This time Aleiki smiled, "There are many different ways of fighting. Dwarrow, from what I've seen, use a lot of strength to fight and defend themselves. They use their weapons or shields to deflect blows. They are very solid and it takes a lot of effort to knock them down. However, that can make them slower. You understand?" Aleiki could see that Bilbo was following what she was saying when he nodded, "My people are smaller and slimmer not so solid. We use speed and dexterity to avoid blows and to attack. Hobbits are more similar to nymphs than dwarrow so our way of fighting would probably suit you better. I could show you the basics?"

Bilbo sat there and considered the offer. He knew he was currently a liability to the company with his complete ignorance of how to protect himself. He had hated feeling helpless, "It will be very difficult. I don't know anything. You'll need to be very patient".

"Bilbo - do hobbits dance?" Aleiki asked with a small smile, "Can you dance?"

The hobbit looked very confused and considered her question, "Of course but what..."

"If you can learn to dance you can you learn to fight like me", Aleiki smiled widely, "Bring your sword and we shall start now. Tomorrow I have lessons with Balin first thing but we can practice afterwards before lunchtime. Are we agreed?"

Bilbo nodded carefully and ran to get the sword that Gandalf had gifted him. When he returned Aleiki had already retrieved her weapons and beckoned him to follow her. Once again she headed off into the gardens to an out of the way spot that she felt they wouldn't be interrupted in which was basically a clearing in the trees.

"Today Bilbo all you have to do is learn five moves. They are very precise moves and you need to get them perfect. Do you understand?"

Aleiki showed Bilbo the moves and they gradually worked through them over and over again. Once she was comfortable he could do them without watching her, she asked him to repeat them whilst she watched. Aleiki gently corrected his stance, how his fingers needed to move and made sure his feet where in exactly the right positions. Then Bilbo continued to do the moves but now she'd ask him to do them in different orders. For example initially he was doing move one followed by move two, three four and five. Now she would ask for them in a different order maybe move 4 and then three. It was getting towards noontime when she called a halt. Bilbo was tiring fast and they were both hungry, "You've made a good start Bilbo and worked hard. I'll look forward to training more with you tomorrow".

Bilbo looked pleased at the praise. He had to admit the training wasn't what he was expecting. He expected more shouting and more violence. Unknown to him, Bilbo was very similar to some of the trainees she accepted back in the hive. They were usually non warrior born who knew that life on their island was precarious but who weren't trained as standard. They were never queens and always workers. Aleiki had learned quickly that making the training violent to start with frightened them, training with warriors embarrassed them and shouting at them just took away the little confidence they usually had in their physical abilities.

Aleiki continued to practice on her own after Bilbo left. She slowly went through the two hundred moves she had been taught and a further hundred she had developed on her own. She probably shouldn't be giving herself such a workout whilst the bruises and cuts on her upper body still pained her. Once again she was hot and tired.

She had practiced through lunch when she suddenly realized she had a visitor. The elf Lord Glorfindel was watching her from the side of the clearing. Aleiki stopped and glanced over at him. She was instantly tense and wary. She didn't want to be alone with an elf.

"Do you need something, my Lord?" Aleiki asked sheathing her swords instantly in case her instincts overtook her brain. It wouldn't do the company any favors if she hurt an elf.

"No! I was just curious about what you were doing", he answered sadly. He hadn't wanted her to be so defensive around him. No elf had ever harmed her but she cringed and looked as though she expected a stab in the back whenever an elf came in her vicinity especially now she was on her own, "You shouldn't be out here alone. It's not safe for you. I could come tomorrow and supervise to ensure you are undisturbed."

Aleiki watched the elf in surprise again. This elf was different and had been friendly from the start. He still made her uncomfortable but he was trying very hard so she nodded in acceptance, "Keep out of sight of Bilbo. You will intimidate him and he won't be able to concentrate. He's not ready for spectators yet. We can spar afterwards".

The elf looked surprised at her words but also nodded his acceptance of her terms. "Your dwarrow friends are in the fountain in the courtyard if you want to join them", Glorfindel smirked.

Now it was Aleiki's turn to look surprised, "In the fountain? Why?"

"They are bathing of course," Glorfindel drawled lazily, "Why else would they be in a fountain"

Now Aleiki beamed a smile widely, "They are bathing...in public...all of them?" She thought a little more on the subject and asked nonchalantly, "Are they naked?"

"Naked as the day they were born" Glorfindel smiled back raising an eye brow at her pleased expression, "Shall I show you?"

Aleiki's happy smile turned into a happy grin, "Please lead the way". Bathing might take away the heat she was feeling.

Glorfindel left her at the entrance to the courtyard and went to join his Lord who he could see across the courtyard. Aleiki could see thirteen naked dwarrow washing and bathing in the large fountain. At the other entrance to the courtyard she could see Lord Elrond and Lindir staring in consternation at the dwarrow. Glorfindel was joining them. Aleiki giggled at their shocked faces. They instantly turned to see her standing there and if possible they now looked even more horrified.

Aleiki gave them a big grin and walked over to the fountain and its occupants. Bofur spotted her first and instantly sunk deeper into the water. The others quickly followed his example when they realized she was there. Aleiki walked over to her new brother Balin who looked shocked to see her there, "Hi brother," she gave him a small wave and grinned at him, "So bathing naked in public is acceptable behavior?" She cast her eyes over the group to see what she could see, "Can I join you? The water looks pleasant".

As nonchalantly as he could, "Perfectly acceptable for males but not for you!"

"Really...why not me?" Aleiki pouted and then walked closer and sat down on the edge of the fountain, "The water looks so inviting. Explain it to me brother dearest. I don't understand". She started to slowly take her boots off and proceeded to dip her feet into the fountain.

"Males and females do not bathe together unless they are married", Balin frowned back at her.

"Why is that brother? I'm confused" Aleiki smiled sweetly at him, "is my body offensive?" Aleiki looked over to where Prince Frerin was sitting in the water, "My Prince is my naked body offensive to you?"

"No of course not!" Frerin stated.

Aleiki blew him a kiss, "And your bodies are not offensive to me either". She turned back to Balin, "So brother, why can't we bathe together?"

"It isn't acceptable so you will need to just obey me, young lady", Balin emphasized, "You promised to listen to me so you don't embarrass the company any further"

"If you say so brother I'll have to believe you," Aleiki pouted again in annoyance and she could see her mentor breathe a sigh of relief before she returned with, "I'll just wait here until you get out and keep company with you instead. I've not seen you all day". She smiled at him, "What shall we chat about?"

Balin knew this bathing business was a mistake but they had all wanted to wind up the elves and none of them considered how their little nymph might react to the situation. The answer to that question was that she was acting with glee...very noticeable glee. Up until this point they had all acted quite prudishly around her and then suddenly they were all naked right in front of her. She was definitely enjoying making them uncomfortable.

"Ok Aleiki, you've had your fun" Dwalin drawled, "We do not need to chat. Go and rest in our rooms until we're back".

Aleiki frowned unhappily, "I'm only trying to save you from yourselves." She was so hot and a bath would have been lovely, "If you stay in there too long you'll get all wrinkly and who knows what might shrink". Aleiki gave them one last smirk and twisted around trying not to feel upset for being left out. She took two steps forward before she crashed into a tall elf that had come up behind her. She crashed backwards painfully onto her tailbone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Aleiki frowned unhappily, "I'm only trying to save you from yourselves." She was so hot and a soak would have been lovely, "If you stay in there too long you'll get all wrinkly and who knows what might shrink". Aleiki gave them one last smirk and twisted around trying not to feel upset for being left out._ _She took two steps forward before she crashed into a tall elf who had come up behind her._ _She crashed backwards painfully onto her tailbone._

The elf reached for her and started to try and help her up, "Are the dwarves bothering you my lady?" At this point two things happened at once.

Lord Elrond, who had been watching the little nymph teasing the dwarrow, started forward in alarm, "Elladan, don't touch her"

Unfortunately Aleiki reacted without thinking and without getting up as the elf reached for her. She pulled her leg back and very deliberately kicked the elf very hard right in the groin and then spoke angrily, "I warned you Elrohir, don't touch me".

Elladan dropped to the floor with a strangled groan and before he had a chance to speak he had a knife at his throat.

Then once again Dwalin was there pulling her back and swinging her around away from the elves. He was naked and was now using her as a shield to keep his modesty intact. Aleiki didn't struggle against her brother. Lindir rushed to help Elladan on the ground after throwing a look of hatred her way. When Aleiki realized what she'd caused she was embarrassed and studied her feet, "I'm sorry my Lord Elrond - he surprised me". Her voice was contrite.

The other dwarrow now came up to join them after pulling on their trousers. Dwalin passed Aleiki to her Prince and strode off to get his own clothes. How had such a pleasant moment been ruined so quickly?

Thorin looked at Aleiki and could see she was embarrassed and upset over what she had done. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and felt unbearably hot as Thorin spoke, "I apologize too for not taking better care of Aleiki. She is easily startled. In her defence she warned your son not to touch her".

Lindir glared nastily at them both and hissed, "She warned Elrohir! This is Elladan, Lord Elrond's other son. He's never met her before and has only just got back from the North. You should make her leave now. She is clearly healed enough to go". He turned to Elrond expectantly.

Aleiki blanched at what she had just heard and gently nudged Elladan's leg with her foot, "Sorry my Lord. It was a mistake. You look too much like your brother. Have I damaged you permanently?" She looked up to Lord Elrond, "Sorry my Lord. It was a mistake". Then thinking quickly, "I could kiss it better for him. It would not be a hardship for me". She tried to smile convincingly at him.

Glorfindel laughed at the offer, knowing it was actually true. Nymphs had healing kisses. However, realizing that the dwarrow may not know this and would probably find the idea of Aleiki kissing Elladan's private parts deeply offensive, turned his laugh into a cough.

Elladan had finally stopped groaning and was looking at the nymph in open-mouthed shock at the suggestion he'd just heard. The dwarrow looked equally shocked.

His father looked down at him, "My son, may I present Lady Aleiki a nymph from Anlashocc".

Elladan stood carefully, wincing, before giving a small bow with a big grin on his face, "I will be fine my lady. Have no fear for me and please do not leave Rivendell on my account". He watched the faces of the dwarves. He loved riling dwarves, "Kissing me better would be very ...generous...very generous of you. I have been away fighting orcs and have other injuries which could require kisses too if you would be agreeable", Elladan put on his most charming manner but spoiled it by leering slightly at Aleiki, "Maybe we could discuss it over dinner?"

Frerin moved Aleiki behind him and growled threateningly, "Are you being deliberately offensive elf?" Dwalin, Thorin and Balin moved up to join him all glaring at Elladan now.

Glorfindel smacked the back of Elladan's head. Aleiki eyes narrowed in suspicion at Elladan's tone and the reaction of her dwarrow and realized she'd probably broken some taboo again and tried to control the damage she'd done. With as neutral tone a she could manage with what felt like fire flowing through her veins she spoke to Elladan, "Of course kissing you would involve touching you and I'd sooner kiss a troll but if my King wishes me to heal you I would certainly make the sacrifice".

All eyes turned to Thorin but before he could comment Lord Elrond spoke sarcastically to his son, "My son requires no kissing and if the damage is permanent it might be better for the rest of us. Besides I have another son who is less offensive to me". Elladan had the grace to look guilty.

Aleiki commented at this, "I hear you have a daughter too. She must be such a comfort". She smiled brightly peering at him through the line of dwarrow in front of her.

"Why don't you finish up your baths and I'll take my Lord's son away and educate him on how to act appropriately with guests", Glorfindel intervened as well not wanting events to deteriorate again. The elves left quickly.

The dwarrow collected their things and all but dragged the nymph back to their rooms and away from the elves.

Aleiki watched the dwarrow carefully as they marched her back to their rooms. Frerin looked furious - really angry - probably even angrier than he had been after the troll incident. Her brothers and the King didn't look happy either. She sighed sadly. It had been such a good day too and she had ruined things again. An enormous wave of homesickness hit her then. The desire to go home where she knew how to behave and what would make the queens angry. Instead she was stuck here with a load of males who however hard she tried she couldn't seem to please. Currently, she didn't even want to try. She was tired of trying so hard. She was tired of elves and dwarrow. Her blood felt like it was boiling in veins. She was just tired and then she finally realised what was happening to her! It was not a good realization.

Bilbo was in their rooms when Aleiki and the other dwarrow arrived. He could see the thunderous anger on most of their faces. Frerin was practically dragging Aleiki with him and just one look at her face told Bilbo something was very wrong. She looked heartbroken.

Aleiki pulled her arm from Prince Frerin's grip as soon as they arrived. She didn't look at any of them before walking over and into the room she was sharing with her brothers and slamming the door behind her. The prince made to follow her but was stopped by Dwalin, "Balin will handle this. She's our sister".

Frerin tried to get passed him but was pulled back by Thorin, "Calm down! Talk to her later. You'll say something you'll regret if you see her now". Frerin sighed, closed his eyes, and sighed again. Once he reopened his eyes he patted his brother on the back and went to sit down with his nephews.

Balin went to their bedroom door and knocked before entering. He could see the nymph laying on her bed facing away from him. He knew she was upset but they needed to talk about what had happened. He spoke softly, "Aleiki...We need to talk"

Aleiki made no response but she let out a soft sigh.

"Aleiki...talk to me," Balin tried again, "I'm not going anywhere".

"We can talk tomorrow during our lesson", Aleiki's voice quivered slightly, "I might as well get all of my lectures at once". Her tone was bitter.

"Aleiki, please look at me", Balin was trying to get the nymph to open up, "You promised to listen to me". He instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing.

Aleiki's whole body went rigid and tense "I'll listen to you tomorrow. You need to listen to me now. You need to go away. I need to be alone. Please listen to me and go".

Balin stood there staring at her back for a few moments. He shook his head sadly. Aleiki hadn't even turned around to look at him.

"Please go away" Aleiki almost begged him.

Balin made for the door and left shutting it quietly behind him. In seconds Aleiki was off the bed and out the window running away. Her emotions were going to explode and she couldn't afford for that to happen with any one near by. She was tired and hadn't observed the rituals. It was a long time since she'd made such a basic mistake and if she didn't resolve it quickly then life would get worse. Only elves observed her departure and followed her.

Aleiki ran until she was in the clearing she had used to train Bilbo. She could hear the hives concern for her and their support. How could she have forgotten the rituals? Every day at home the warrior born observed them, usually at sunrise or sunset. First she needed to meditate to remove herself from her emotions. It would be the only way to stop a mindless rampage and she hastily sat down cross-legged in the centre of the clearing. She closed her eyes to help with her focus and held both of her hands out to the side with her index fingers pointed up. She struggled to clear her mind and ignore her surroundings. She began the first in a series of sacred chants designed to help silence her overwhelming emotions.

Finally, by chant number four she felt her blood calm slightly from the heated temperature it had been earlier. It was then she heard noises in the clearing and muttering in Sindarin. She opened her eyes in surprise to see Lord Glorfindel sitting cross-legged in front of her with Lord Elrond's sons on either side of him in the same positions.

"Close your eyes daughter of the hives of the sun and continue your meditations", Glorfindel ordered softly, "Then we will discuss your feelings".

Aleiki stared at him in shock as for a moment he sounded like one of her trainers in the warrior born. She smiled softly and closed her eyes again. Glorfindel knew of the meditations and some how that lessoned her homesickness. She began the fifth chant and none of the elves moved or made any sound.

It had been a very very long time, well over an age, since he'd helped a nymph through the rituals and he struggled to remember the words, knowing the likely unpleasant outcome if he couldn't help. Aleiki was young, more likely to lose control than the much older warrior born nymphs he'd helped in Gondolin. He hoped the rituals hadn't changed in that time. He didn't know what he'd been expecting when he saw her slip away from the dwarrow - some sort of mischief if he was honest. He hadn't expected to find a nymph about to go into a blood rage but he had acted fast.

"Tell me daughter of the hives of the sun of your feelings today so that they may be fully soothed", Glorfindel prompted her calmly. He watched Aleiki carefully hoping she'd respond even with the bad blood between their peoples.

Aleiki smiled up at him and brought her hands to her face framing it with her index fingers still raised and her eyes still closed. This was another move he remembered but he still spoke again, "Speak child so we can find peace together".

Finally, she opened her eyes and focused unblinkingly on his eyes, "I feel ... anger ...hurt ...fear ...sadness...frustration ... grief...but most of all I feel tired".

"Close your eyes again and begin the final chant and then you will express why you feel so much daughter of the hives of the sun" Glorfindel instructed in a voice much calmer than he was actually feeling. Elladan and Elrohir were seated quietly too but he could see the desire to ask questions and demand to know what was happening. Their curiosity knew no bounds concerning the little nymph. Luckily they had the sense not to interrupt. However, as Aleiki closed her eyes again he saw four dwarrow enter the clearing behind her. They'd obviously realised Aleiki had run off. He brought his finger to his lips desperately hoping they'd keep quiet and not interrupt.

He recognized all four - the King, the Prince and the Fundin brothers but he returned his attention to the little nymph as she finished the final chant, "Open your eyes daughter of the hives of the sun and tell me of yourself so you can be strong and protect your kin and hives again".

"I am Aleiki. I am a daughter of the sun hives but I'm so very tired", Aleiki opened her eyes and now they were white and completely unfocused on her surroundings and she raised her hands above her head and splayed her fingers widely, "I'm tired of being responsible for my kin's future. I'm tired of being allies with dwarrow who could remove the responsibility but refuse aid and hold me hostage to their whims", and now her feelings came thick and fast, "I'm tired of being used as a pawn by all. I'm tired of not understanding. I'm tired of not being good enough for anyone. I'm tired of not being allowed to be me. I'm tired of being looked at like I'm no better than vermin. Most of all I'm tired of courting and the sadness and grief it brings me. I'm ...just...very tired".

"And what does this tiredness bring you little one?" Glorfindel continued to prompt her.

"It brings the desire for vengeance and death but there are no demon spawn to bring my vengeance upon safely and it burns so very badly. The need to kill is strong in this warrior-born and it needs soothing" Aleiki hissed at him.

Glorfindel considered this statement. Why would she mention demon spawn? "Where are there demon spawn to take vengeance on and is there anyone here who could soothe you?" Glorfindel asked in dismay.

"The demon spawn are on Anlashocc!" Aleiki snapped at him now, "There is no one here to help me. I'm alone. My kin and my sisters are not with me". She started to keen and wail, "I'm not allowed home and I'm alone".

"Hush, little one" Glorfindel chided her a little as well as deciding to not focus on the the revelation about demon spawn. He knew he needed to get the situation under control again before the it was irredeemable and he struggled to remember how this would have been handled in Gondolin, "You are not alone. Daughters of the sun hive are never alone. The goddess walks with you. Allow her to soothe you as she sets in the west and is reborn in the east. Perform your devotions and you will have peace again". He watched her carefully ready to intervene again if he'd failed to help her.

Thankfully Aleiki's eyes remained unfocused and she lowered her hands bringing the palms together in front of her with her elbows at right angles. She began to sing in a language he recognised as the nymph's own language but he couldn't understand the words. After she had been singing for a few minutes without acknowledging him in any way he got up and signalled the two other elves to join him.

He approached the dwarrow quietly, "If you value your lives do not interrupt her or question her now. When the sun sets she will sleep and you can return her to your rooms". He looked at Prince Frerin who was looking devastated by what he'd heard on Aleiki's feelings about her courtship, "She cares for you Prince of the house of Durin or she wouldn't have mentioned having conflicted feelings. She's probably struggling with those feelings and also her kins opinions of males. The hives would consider it a sin to their goddess to give up one of their daughters to a male whatever her opinion on the subject".

"What was all that elf and what is she doing now?" Thorin demanded in a whisper.

"Her emotions were too much for her to handle and her blood began to heat. She couldn't have been carrying out the meditations and rituals properly" Glorfindel explained carefully and quietly, "If she had become too overwrought her blood would have boiled and she would have gone into a blood rage and probably tried to slaughter the lot of us for causing her such grief in the first place."

"And what exactly is she doing now?" Frerin asked in concern, "Will she be ok?"

"She is singing to the sun goddess who is beloved of her kin. Hopefully that and a few other devotions will be enough to stop it. I've done all I can" Glorfindel finished with a sigh, "She is too young to be out of the hives. You need to make sure she does this regularly so she doesn't feel overwhelmed again. You heard what she said and how she feels. Do everything you can to make her feel better". Glorfindel gave them a challenging glare before walking off taking the other two elves with him.

"How long until sunset?" Dwalin asked quietly.

The dwarrow sat in a line on the edge of the clearing with Frerin on the end of that line, watched as the nymph sang and as she started to dance along with the singing. However, very quickly Thorin, Balin and Dwalin felt the need to turn around and watch the woods instead as the dancing became uncomfortable to watch. Frerin couldn't keep his eyes of his one. She was so beautiful and she was very upset.

They had all put to much pressure on her and the only one to realize this was an elf. In fact, Glorfindel had also been the only one who knew how to help her too. Frerin was feeling ashamed that he had failed his one but he knew he needed to fix things, "What are we going to do to fix this?" He spoke quietly to ensure he didn't interrupt his nymph.

Thorin had already started to consider this, "She's right about her being an ally. I should have sent word to Dis to arrange for volunteers for the seeding straightaway. I will send a raven in the morning".

Balin hung his head, "I've been trying to turn her into a dam and that wasn't fair on her. We would never have acted so if she'd been male". He realized now how much pressure he'd put on Aleiki to change to dwarrow ways and it wasn't fair.

Frerin turned his head to look at his brother, "I'll try to keep my temper under control when she does something I don't like. You'll need to help me with that brother". Thorin didn't respond straightaway and pulled a face at him in the silence that followed. The realization suddenly came to Frerin that there shouldn't be any silence.

He couldn't hear singing anymore and his head snapped back to the clearing but he was too late. He was suddenly knocked to the ground with a body on top of him from head to toe and a knife to his throat. Aleiki's white eyes stared into his, "You dishonour the goddess with your jabbering male. Why can't you keep quiet?"

Frerin saw absolutely no sign of recognition in those eyes and for once he was struck dumb. He saw Dwalin start to move to grab her. Aleiki's head snapped to Dwalin, "Move and this one will surrender his life for the goddess's pleasure", Aleiki sneered at Dwalin and Dwalin froze. Aleiki returned her gaze to the dwarrow she held below her, "Why are you watching me? Do you wish to honor the goddess with me?" She looked him slowly up and down and smirked, "I'm sure the goddess would appreciate the gesture ".

"Honor the goddess?" Balin enquired carefully, "How would he do that?"

Aleiki slowly turned to look at Balin and smiled lustfully "I would scent him. We would have sex until he screams with pleasure and all his energy is gone," She looked at Frerin below her not once moving the knife from his throat but leaning down to sniff at his hair and sprinkle light kisses across his face, "Then we would consume him". She seemed to consider this for a moment before speaking again, "Well maybe just his heart as there is only me here". She looked up to face Balin again and smiled.

Balin cringed at that explanation and asked placatingly, "Is there any way to honor your goddess which doesn't involve you eating him?"

The nymph appeared to consider this, "I could tie him to a tree, set light to it and let him sing his screams to the goddess". She looked down at Frerin again and nuzzled his face with hers before shrugging, "It would not be as as pleasant for you". Aleiki pouted before sniffing his hair again, "We normally would only do that with our enemies. You do not smell like an enemy".

Balin and the others went pale at that suggestion, "Is there any way to honor the goddess without being eaten or having to die?" At no point in the trip so far had he ever considered how dangerous Aleiki could be and when he considered all of the old stories about nymphs he should have known better. However, she always gave the impression of beauty, youth and innocence. It was hard to comprehend how lethal and deadly she was. He had ignored the obvious evidence he'd been supplied and seen.

Aleiki stared at him in apparent confusion before coming to a conclusion, "Is this one precious to you that you would not sacrifice him?" She started sniffing Frerin's neck before raising her head to hear their answer. She appeared calmer now.

This time Thorin answered, "Yes! He is very precious to us...to me".

She stared at Thorin, "Have no fear my King - there is another way he can honour the goddess without giving his life". This time there seemed to be some small hint of recognition in her tone and her eyes had started to lose their milky appearance, "However, you will need to leave unless you wish to join in and share the pleasure to be had?"

"He will be safe?" Thorin demanded. Thorin looked at his brother who nodded carefully at him and then indicated with his eyes for the others to leave.

The nymph nodded her head at Thorin's question and pulled the knife from Frerin's throat before sheathing it, "You should all go now" Aleiki spoke before returning all of her attention to Frerin, "Do you wish to serve the goddess?"

Frerin smiled up at her slightest dazed by this new aspect of his one, "I wish to serve you"

"Then breathe deeply my Prince and you will have the honor of being the first to trigger my spawning cycle. The goddess will be pleased with you" Aleiki whispered in his ear before allowing a small release of pheromone scents. She watched happily as his eyes dilated and she could feel his body hardening beneath her, "But first we need you to scream your pleasure for the goddess and I'm going to help you with that". Her fingers moved to his clothes.

Frerin moved around the clearing gathering their clothes. He redressed but decided it would be easier to just wrap the sleeping nymph in his cloak. He was beyond tired and was tempted to just sleep on the forest floor with Aleiki tucked into his chest but he knew he'd regret it in the morning. It was probably an hour or two since the sun went down. He knew for a fact that his brother would be worried if he failed to return. Similarly the Fundin brothers would worry over Aleiki.

Aleiki was something he needed to consider carefully and he suspected it would take him awhile to know his own thoughts. She had been completely different to her normal self and he wondered how much of what he had seen was her true self. She had mentioned she was tired of not being allowed to be herself. Had she only been showing them what they expected to see so as to not alarm the dwarrow? They had tried very hard to teach her how to behave like a dam and hadn't considered how insulting this was to her own culture. They had now got an unmissable view on how alien her culture truly was to them. The nymphs weren't just a load of dwarrow-dams trying to live on their own.

He gently lifted Aleiki into his arms and headed for their rooms. He took care to avoid the elves and slowly climbed the steps with tiny burden his arms. Apparently Fili and Kili had been watching for him and ran down the steps. He wondered what Thorin had told the lads about his absence? Frerin stumbled half way up and Fili stopped him from falling. He gently took Aleiki from Frerin's arms and Frerin didn't have the energy to argue.

Fili rushed Aleiki in through the door and passed her to Dwalin who took her back to their room and placed her in her bed. Fili ran back to help Kili drag their uncle up the final steps. Thorin was at the top of the stairs and gently bumped foreheads with him before asking "Are you ok brother?"

"I'm tired Thorin. She really knows how to ruin me", Frerin mumbled, "I need to sleep"

Thorin threw his arms around his brother's shoulders and helped him in the door, "You're getting old!" He laughed and then dragged his brother to their own room.


End file.
